Losing Your Memory
by drizzlesandsands
Summary: She couldn't remember and you don't know how to make her. Can a heart remember, what the mind forgets? She's losing your memory...now. Post S3.
1. Remember Me?

_Hey, guys! This just came in, so I just put it in here. It might be two-shot or multiple chapters depending on my brain. Enjoy!_

* * *

It was raining. The drizzle of water was slowly pouring in, as she walked absently ahead. It was a year ago when her freedom was handed back to her. She fought every memory of prison. Every memory that reminded her of that awful place, the memory of her mistakes, the memory of who she used to be, the memory of a life she used to have, the memory of the one she loved and lost, the memory of Alex Vause.

The rain fell heavily around her, as she longingly missed the dark haired woman. She hadn't seen her for three years. Since her attack, that left Piper to pieces, she hadn't heard anything about Alex. She tried to get any information from the management, but her pleas were answered only by, that she was alive, nothing more. They were silent about it, trying to control the news about how badly she was attacked, and how brutal it was. Piper hadn't seen it, but the word of mouth having Lolly the source was that there was a lot of blood, and Alex's face was barely recognizable. Alex's lawyer filed a lawsuit, in which Piper was thankful. At least, someone was caring for Alex; someone was doing something for her. She didn't. She wasn't able to. Alex must have hated her. Piper cried for days at the chapel. She felt stupid and self-centered. She was never there for Alex, not when her mom died, not when she needed comfort, and especially not when she did fear for her life. All she cared about was herself. She was finding comfort with someone else while Alex feared for her life. She wasn't there for her. Alex was the only person that was always there. She was the only person that loved her, even if she couldn't love herself. She lost Alex. She never came back. She didn't get any information other than she was alive. Nicky with the help of Red tried helping her when she came back from max, but there was no success with that too. Even Mr. Healy didn't know anything. All he knows is that she was alive. Piper had no choice but to move forward. She gave up the panty business right away. Nobody talked about it, as they all knew that if a word comes out of it, they will all go down. So everybody moved on like nothing happened. Piper did too. At least that was how she looked like. She cracked back. She was broken and weak. She didn't even care anymore if she was still being feared or not. She barely talked to anybody, not even Nicky. She took each day at a time, alone...and for the first time she was good at it. She was better like that, having her own world. The isolation made her realized how selfish she was. The anger turned into a search for justice. She was still drowning with regrets and self-loathing, but she was able to start a prison reform. She testified against the incapability of the management to handle the prison, and failure to provide safety for inmates. It was noble, as it made her feel like she was contributing into something good. Her sentence was reduced, and she was able to get out 6 months earlier for good conduct. Still, she wasn't able to look at herself the same way. It was a struggle. She never hated anyone in her life, like she hated herself. She longed for Alex, but it was too late and she had no right.

...

The rain was still pouring hard, as she reached "Pages and Brews". It was a coffee shop/bookstore she owned with the help of Cal and Neri, and the money her grandmother left her. Her parents gave her money too, but she promised to pay them, as she didn't want any help if it meant owing them anything. She managed it on her own. She had employees to help her, but most of the paperwork and supervision was on her. It wasn't easy, but she welcomes the load with open arms, as it served as a distraction if her memories are haunting her. She started accepting book signings and book club meetings four months after the bookstore opens. It was a successful business endeavor, as people usually flock in at their store. The ambiance was soothing, as the classic red bricks compliment the brown colored tables and chairs, and cozy couches. The store was roomy, as the main floor was where the coffee shop was while the basement and the second floor was where the books and some office materials are.

"Hey, boss!"

"Hey, Joe." Piper replied as she reached the barista behind the counter.

"Man, this weather is very livid." He said, referring to the hard rainfall.

"I know, we can close earlier than 8 pm tonight. I think a storm is brewing." Piper told him, as she poured water on her glass.

"Yeah, boss." He replied as he glanced on his watch that says 5:11 pm.

A few customers come in and he began assisting them on their orders, as the blonde walked towards the shelves to inspect. She usually did that just to see if the books were in their rightful place, and which books needed to be replaced. The shelves were categorize according to genre, as she wanted it to. She saw three of her employees around, all busy doing their respective jobs. She turned towards the coming-of-age story; social drama section, inspecting the books as she passed by. She took out To Kill A Mocking Bird by Harper Lee and checked it.

"This is the sequel of that, right?" the woman asked politely. She was about to answer, but her words died on her lips. She was stunned, as her eyes immediately gather tears at bay. The stranger was holding the Go Set a Watchman copy, as she looked at her worriedly. Her brows furrows in question wondering, as she waited for Piper to answer.

"A-Alex?" she whispered, as her voice shakes.

Alex was there, standing in front of her. Her black hair was longer than the last time she saw her. She wasn't wearing any glasses, as her eyes looked the same. She was still beautiful, as the way she was all those years ago. Her skin was still porcelain doll-like, not showing any signs from her brutal past. Alex was staring at her, but her eyes were wandering in confusion.

"Hey." She said gently, as uncertainty enveloped her tone.

They were standing in front of each other in silence, both taking in the presence of each other, but Piper noticed that something wasn't right. Alex stared at Piper with blankness, like she was looking at her for the first time. After a moment, she said something that confused Piper more.

"I'm sorry. Do…Did I know you?" She asked gently, as confusion shrouds her face.

"What? It's…it's me. Piper." Piper said questioningly, as Alex continued to stare. Her face said she couldn't recall.

"I…I can't remember."

Then it hits Piper. It hits her like a rock, like a million punches on her heart. It clenched something in her soul, as she realized that she really lost her. Alex didn't remember her…she lost Alex just like Alex lost her.


	2. What Goes Around Comes Back Around

_Even when you forget, I'll always remember…I'll be the keeper of our memories._

 _..._

Piper realized that every walk down memory lane running into Alex was rendered useless. She was far-gone; a shallow shadow of once clear thought…a love that no longer had a face. Alex's eyes showed no mercy of remembrance about the past, about Piper, about the love they both thought inevitable. Is this how they end? Is this how she'd going to pay for her sins? A brutal thrown of punches, regret after regret. A million stab in the heart of painfully lost memories. The cruel part was, she was the one remembering and Alex did the forgetting. Piper did that to Alex when she first left her in Paris, she forgets while Alex remembered. What goes around really comes back around because the tables had been turned, and she fully grasps the idea of how it awfully hurts.

Their introduction had been brief. After Piper introduced herself, Alex started to become uneasy. She grew uncomfortable with Piper's presence, as the blonde takes her in. She immediately excused herself and dashed through the door, leaving a stunned and worried Piper, rooted still. A stranger asking for a certain genre in the shelves brought her back to her surroundings. When Piper reached her office, she closed the door and deposits herself at the couch beside her own bookshelf. Those books are all reminders of the dark haired woman. Some were Alex's favorites, some have meaningful reminders of their past, others are memories of Alex reading them to her. She stared at them, taking each title binders. A smile edges at her face, and then she slowly released an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Her laugh roared in the silence of her office, as she found the hilarity of the situation she was in. It was crazy, and the universe really had a strange sense of humor, in which she was a favorite laughingstock. She laughed on the situation that she was in, again. She laughed, of how her life was taking its course. She laughed on the truth of how unreachable Alex was. A moment after, she regained herself and wiped the tears of laughter at the edge of her blue orbs. She was trying to hold herself together and failing, as her breathing gets labored. Her eyes are stinging. She tried keeping the tears at bay, but she couldn't. Her mind shifted on how lost she was. She was reminded of all the memories that she had with Alex, which the brunette might never remember again. She sobs fiercely, as Alex will no longer be reminded about Piper's love of margarita. She won't remember their pork chop version. She wouldn't laugh and recall on how embarrassing her Java story was. She wouldn't get why Piper loved Cambodia. She had forgotten why she got her fish tattoo. She wouldn't get the meaning of their songs. She wouldn't be laughing on Piper's jokes. She had forgotten what's the story behind their every favorite place. Alex wouldn't be reminded of how she used to feel about Piper's every kiss, every touch, or every whispered word of love to her. Alex had forgotten. Piper sobbed uncontrollably on her couch. Her hand covered her mouth to lessen the sound, but her heart's deafening crushing sound echoes on the four walls. She calmed down a moment after when her mind finally grasps the idea of Alex giving her a clean slate. There was no memory of Piper abandoning her when Diane died, no memory of her choosing Larry, no reminder of Piper throwing her back into prison, no Stella and her betrayal, and absolutely no clue of her selfishness by disregarding Alex's fears for her life. She was torn between needing Alex to remember, and wanting her to forget. It was a punishment and a relief. It was a curse and a cure. It was an end and a start. Piper felt like she was going crazy. It was a ride that she had no idea where was heading. All she knew was that she was on it once again, as she found Alex one more time, and she begged the universe to make it mean something…this time.

...

It had been four days since she saw Alex. After their abrupt run-in into her store, the brunette didn't show up again. It left Piper disappointed and aching. For some reason, she wanted to see Alex once again. She wanted to talk to her, ask how she'd been. She didn't need her to stay if the brunette didn't intend to, but Piper just wanted to know if she had been doing okay, if she was happy or how she was coping. She knew she lost that right after Alex's attack, but ever since she lost the dark haired woman, the blonde develop a primal need of knowing how Alex was. She craved the idea of the brunette being safe and sound, even if she was in distance from her.

It was reaching 4 in the afternoon and the blonde was keeping herself busy in her store. She had been doing paper works at her office since she came back from lunch. Jackie, her store manager kept an eye around while she locked herself inside her office. Being in the store made her longed for Alex to show up, and the papers she needed to finish was a great distraction to keep her sane. She heard a knock on her door, as she continued sorting those paper works.

"Come in."

"Hey, Piper. Am I interrupting?" Jackie said as she dipped her head inside the blonde's office.

"No. It's fine. What is it?"

"Ugh, the delivery of our new books for the book signing arrived." Jackie said apprehensively.

"Okay." Piper answered as she waits for Jackie to continue.

"The thing is, they delivered only half of it. They said the rest would be handed next week."

"What? We need the books by Monday." Piper said, as her voice rises a little.

"I know, that's what I said, but the delivery guy said he knew nothing about it." Jackie said gently.

"Fuck!" Piper yelled, as her hands cover her face in frustration.

"I didn't sign the delivery yet. Do you want to see?" Jackie asks politely.

"Yeah. Let's go!"

Jackie led her into the rear side of the store where bundles of books are piled. They both approached the delivery guy and made a discussion about their orders. After what seemed to be endless talked of getting back and forth about why the delivered copies were incomplete, they let go of the idea that they can get any answers from him.

"Jackie, would you call the publishing company and ask what happened please...and don't accept any irrelevant excuses! These people need to know this isn't right!" Piper said with venom.

"Sure. I'll handle it."

"Get it cleared out. I will talk to their head publisher if I have to." Piper followed as she places her right hand on her forehead in frustration. She didn't appreciate the added stress, especially when she was already stressing and worried about not seeing the dark haired woman again.

"I'll settle this, don't worry." Jackie replied as she took the order receipt on Piper's hand.

"Hi. Is this a bad time?" A gentle raspy voice said from behind them, as she and Jackie turned towards where the voice came from.

There she saw Alex standing shyly. She had her glasses on, which made Piper smile. It was a familiar way of seeing Alex again. She felt somewhat calm to see the brunette, as she exhaled a breath of relief. Alex fidgets shyly on her glasses, as Piper snapped back from her trance.

"No!" Piper said abruptly, as her tone rise a little due to her excitement on seeing Alex again. Jackie looked back at her, as she wondered who the stranger was, and felt her boss's panic response.

"I mean...no. No, we're done here." Piper said calmly this time.

"Okay. I have to do this." Jackie said as she excused herself and start making a phone call.

They were both standing against each other, as Alex observed her.

"It's good to see you again." Piper said gently. She didn't want to scare Alex again.

"I know. I'm sorry I panicked."

"No, it's fine. I understand."

"Can we talk? Do you have time?" Alex asked as she smiled to the blonde. It made something inside of Piper ache. She missed seeing her smile, but this smile was different. There was an uncertain look in Alex's eyes.

"Sure."

...

They were seated at a far end corner of the store. Both of them didn't know where to start or even how to start. Piper observed Alex carefully, and for the first time she saw the changes in her, that she wasn't able to see when she first saw her a few days ago. She had a distinct scar from the left side of her forehead going down to her brow. Although, it was all healed and you won't see it if you're not closely looking, the scar made Piper cringe. Her right arm has a larger vertical scar, just below her rose tattoo, down to her elbow. She thought about how deep that wound was, as the noticeable scar showed in the brunette's short sleeve. Those were the visible ones that Piper had seen so far, and she wondered how many more are now on Alex's body.

"So, Piper right?" Alex asked, breaking the silence. Piper winced on her uncertainty, as it made her feel she was a stranger. She instantly wanted to cry.

"Yes. Piper Chapman."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't remember you." Alex said.

Piper felt like her heart was being crushed every time Alex states the obvious. Her eyes started to gather tears, as she fought her emotions.

"It's not your fault."

"Who are you, Piper?" She grimaced once again on her question.

"I'm...we're together at Litchfield." She answered. She left the statement as it was; letting Alex made out whatever together she thought meant.

"Right. Benny said I was an inmate."

"Benny?"

"My lawyer." Alex said as she smiled.

"Right. Wait, do you want coffee? I can make your favorite." Piper asked. She didn't realize the gravity of her statement until the words left her mouth.

"Ugh...no it's fine. I don't drink caffeine. It gives me headaches." Alex refused gently.

Alex didn't drink coffee anymore, even though that was her favorite. It was another reminder of how different this Alex was, in front of her.

"Oh, okay." Piper said heavily.

"You seem to...know me. I get that vibe from you." Alex stated. Her eyes light up staring at Piper's, and at that moment it gave her hope, that maybe she was not really forgotten, just tacked in the back of Alex's memory waiting to be discovered again.

"I...I do." Piper answered briefly.

"What are we?" Alex asked as Piper's heart aches on the question.

"We were...close." Piper said as Alex smiled at her genuinely.

Alex then started her story after her attack. She woke up after a month of coma, having no memory of what happened. She was in a hospital where she was being watch by a CO. She was confused and alone until Benny showed up hours after. He introduced himself and told Alex who she was, and why she was there. When Alex started getting better, Benny narrated to her on what happened. He talked about how she got her sentence, how long it was, and who did that to her. She remembered having no emotion while Benny explained everything and instead, feeling like he was just telling her a story of someone else. It took six months for Alex to regain her strength back. She underwent therapy, both physical and psychological. She spent the rest of the remaining of her sentence on house arrest and was handed back her freedom a year after. When Alex started to wonder about not having anyone to visit her months after her vicious attack, Benny painfully said she had no one around. It was just her and her mom all her life, and she passed away some years back. It pained Piper so much hearing what Alex went through. But the most hurting part was Alex thinking she had no one. But it was true. Piper wasn't there for Alex. She never was, not when her mother died, not when she was scared for her life, and not even now. Piper's anger towards herself was raging inside of her. She didn't remember hating anyone as much as she hated herself at that moment. Her eyes couldn't hold the tears anymore. She wiped the tears roughly, as her gaze drops on the floor.

"Piper, I want to remember. Will you help me remember?" Alex asked gently.

Piper heard desperation on Alex's voice. She clenched her hand that was resting on the table. If Alex remembered, she will hate Piper forever, but if she didn't, she'd forget how much they mean to each other. She was trying not to break in front of Alex but goddamn, it was hard not to. She owed Alex her memory.

"Please...the doctor said I still can...and I want to. There are things worth remembering." Alex said hopeful, as she gently placed her hand on top of the blonde's.

Piper missed this. She missed Alex's familiar touch. She missed Alex's presence. She missed Alex's warmth. Her tears were flowing endlessly, as Piper knew it was a little too late to have her again. Her clenching hands relaxed on Alex's tight, yet comforting hold. She looked at the brunette and Alex smiled genuinely at her. It hurts Piper more.

"Okay." She managed to say, in between tears. "Some things are worth remembering." Piper said gently, as she squeezed Alex's hand back. Alex's smile never faltered and Piper managed to smile at her too, not quite reaching her eyes, as terror enveloped her being. It made her scared. This was a choice of Alex not recalling and giving them a chance to begin again, against remembering and loathing her for the rest of their lives. This time, Piper chooses the latter, as she felt a little less selfish.

* * *

 _Hey guys! Here! Thanks for your reviews! I decided that yes, I think this story will be multi chapters, that's the only way i could give justice unto this. Let me know what you think. Sorry for the typos, if there's any. Enjoy!_

 _xo_


	3. Memory Of A Rose

_Memories forgotten are silent goodbyes._

...

The terrible thing about someone losing their memories is that you are forced to remember it for them. Piper sat opposite the brunette while Alex told her tale. She suffered from retrograde amnesia due to a violent head trauma. It was thought to be a failure of the brain's playback mechanism. Her memories are still in there, she just can't get at them. The length of period rendered inaccessible can range from minutes to years. In Alex's case, it was obvious that it was years. Her episodic memory was more severely affected so she can remember public events but not autobiographical information. Usually, a definite physical cause; like a blunt force trauma in the head, involves brain damage or permanent memory loss. Alex in the last years, remembers little to none about her past, sometimes they're just bits and pieces that she couldn't connect. However, her procedural memories; memory of skills, habits, and how to perform everyday functions are not affected. There's no actual cure for retrograde amnesia. Jogging her memory by exposing her to significant articles from her past will often speed the rate of recall. As Piper listens intently, she was having an inner struggle about what she was doing. Was she doing Alex a favor on her being there, or was she only going to make it worst? She couldn't help but think that she was invading Alex's life again when she was supposed to let her have her escape. Her hands that are now underneath the table, clutched tightly, as she struggled to think of the right thing to do.

"Piper." Alex said gently. Piper snapped out of her thinking and looked at Alex, as her mind races on what she should do.

"I just want to thank you." Alex said, as she fidgets on her glasses.

"About what?"

"For agreeing to help me." Alex said, as she smiles genuinely at Piper.

That was all she needed, Alex smiling at her. All her worries were dissolved. It made her warm and glad to see her smile, that distinct smile that only Alex had. She wanted Alex to be happy, even if it meant remembering the past, and losing their hopeful future.

"It's no big deal." Piper answered as she smiles back.

They were quiet for a moment before Alex diverted their talk to lesser depressing topics.

"So, do you own Pages and Brews?"

"Yeah. I had it after prison."

"Yeah? You said we're both incarcerated at the same time right?"

"Yes, we are." Piper said as she waited for Alex to ask more.

"I know I'm a drug dealer, that's what Benny said. What is your crime?" Alex asked.

"I'm a mule."

"Oh? It's a small world, then."

"Huh?" Piper asked confusedly.

"I mean, if we met before prison, I think we'll be great partners in crime. Don't you think?" Alex asked, as she chuckled on her joke.

Piper realizes that Alex didn't associate them being "together". Perhaps what Alex thought was they were both in Litchfield at a given time? She didn't know how to tell her. How will she tell her? Plus she thought about how Alex was already passed the stage where she felt strongly for her. She didn't want Alex to force her feelings towards her, just because they used to be together. She especially wasn't ready to reveal anything drastic about the past if Alex wasn't ready yet, as she was afraid to cause more damage than cure.

"Oh yeah. I guess." Piper said, as she gave Alex a smile and let the topic subside.

"So you're fond of books then?" Alex questions.

"Yeah, I am."

"Do you have any favorite authors?"

"Jane Austen. How about you?" Piper asked, as she listened intently. She wanted to know if Alex still had the same taste on reading.

"Oh, I don't read much."

"Oh." Piper said, saddened.

Alex loved to read. Her Alex loved to read. She felt a squeeze in her heart on how different this Alex was. She forced a smile to let Alex know she's not judging her lack of literary interest.

"It gives me headaches when I do read extensively, but I love to if it's not too much work…if I had to choose, then I'll say Virginia Woolf. I sometimes wonder if I used to love reading, as some books are familiar to me." Alex said redeeming herself.

"You did." Piper replied as a flood of relief comes into her. They smiled warmly at each other.

"What do you do now? Aside from reading, of course." Piper joked as Alex chuckled at her.

"I help Benny in his office, sometimes. I volunteer on his outreach programs. I also own a flower shop three blocks from here."

"Memory of a Rose?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

"We get flowers from you guys. The one we decorate here." Piper said excitedly, as she beams a smile. She went there once, as she bought flowers over the counter. She saw how big and beautiful the place was, but she never saw Alex.

"I knew it! That's why that Calla Lilies in the counter looks familiar!" Alex said eagerly, as she pointed on the arrangement and they both giggled.

"That's a known flower shop here. People love your flowers." Piper said. She was happy knowing Alex was doing well now.

"Thank you. I got a lot of help making it like it is now." Alex said proudly.

"It's pretty big huh."

Alex's store is quite big. The place was divided into where the flower arrangement was made, the on the spot orders and flower displays are placed, and a separate area where Alex herself accept big client orders. She managed her own store and had at least enough employees to keep the business running smoothly.

"It is. We take orders and deliveries for given occasions."

"Wow, that's great."

"I didn't know I love flowers or gardening until I started the business. It actually became a therapy. It's weird that I was good on it. Maybe I used to do it before." Alex said.

"You did work on prison's garden. That's your job before."

"Really? Well, that explains it." Alex said smiling. She was glad that Piper seemed to fill in the blanks for her sometimes.

"Where did you get the name?" Piper asked.

"Memory of a Rose? I guessed on the irony of having a tat of roses on me, with no memory of their meaning."

"Oh." Piper said as Alex gave her a timid smile.

She felt Alex's agony of having no remembrance about some things in her life. If Piper could just handed back her memory she would, in a heartbeat.

"Alex, you'll remember. Just give yourself some time." Piper said as she tried uplifting her spirit. She owed Alex this. She vowed to help Alex remember, no matter how little, or how long it would take.

"I hope so." The brunette said sadly, as she gazed into Piper's eyes.

...

They've talked for hours until "Pages and Brews" closed. Alex asked Piper if she could come back the next day, and blonde eagerly respond that Alex was very much welcome in her store any time she wanted. Piper will have a client meeting the next day, so she told Alex to just come over and read anything she wanted. She will tell Jackie that Alex was a dear friend and to just let her in the store, and not bother her. She asked for Alex's phone and puts her number. Piper gave Alex the control to when she would like to reach the blonde.

After her talk with Piper that left Alex surprisingly calm and happy, the brunette went home to her apartment. She felt warm whenever she was with the blonde's presence, and it baffled Alex to some extent. She wonders who Piper was. Although Piper said that they used to be close, she wondered what type of closeness did they had. Whenever their eyes meet, Alex felt somehow, that she was looking at someone she used to know with every being. The blonde's blue eyes sometimes show the kind of emotion of longing and relief, but at the same time hurt and regret. It made Alex want to comfort her sometimes. She didn't know what's bothering Piper, but she was sure when she gets to know her better, her questions will be answered. She was happy to know that Piper would be open on spending time together to somehow help her in remembering things about her past, no matter how little.

She watched TV a little, and decided to hit the sack around midnight. When Alex deposits herself to her bed, her phone which was beside her glasses on the bedside table, started ringing. She answered on the third ring.

"Hey."

"Hey, too!" Alex smiled at hearing the voice of the person in the other line.

"It's nice to hear your voice. How's LA?"

"You too, Lex. It's okay but I'm extremely exhausted. So, how's your newfound friend?"

"She's fine, Drew. She agrees on helping me."

"Really? That's great then."

"Yeah. It's the first."

"I know."

Drew had been Alex's friend since her attack. She was Benny's niece, and when they first met, Alex was very disorganized and lost. She had been feeling down and withdrawn from her surroundings. Alex acquired post-traumatic amnesia months after her attack. She was usually disoriented and unable to connect continuous memories or events. She sometimes cannot remember doings things like having breakfast, cleaning the dishes, washing, and others, hours after she did them because she didn't have full memory function. Drew had been patient towards her. She helped Alex any chance she could get, and understands the brunette whenever Alex felt frustrated on her situation. On times where it gets hard to continue, Alex gets her strength on Drew. It took some time, but eventually Alex opened up on Drew and they became close since then. Alex always told her everything. She seemed to know what Alex felt even before she said them.

"What's wrong?" Drew asked, after Alex exhaled a tired breath.

"It's just…don't you think I'm pushing Piper on helping me?"

The day she saw Piper at her store, she immediately called Drew to tell her about it. Drew was the one who gave her the idea to come back and sit down with Piper to talk.

"I mean I didn't really forced her to, but I kind of beg…I think."

"Really? You begged?

"Yeah." Alex said shyly.

"You never beg! Not even if you're dying to have that last piece of caramel macaroons, that I won over a bet." Drew said jokingly, as she remembered a one-time event where she won a bet against Alex.

"Yeah, yeah." Alex said as she rolled her eyes.

She knew she never beg to anyone, not even to Drew. She heard Drew laugh at her on the other line, before they grew silent.

"Lex, if you really read this Piper right, in which I know you're good at, then there's nothing to worry about. If you and her are really close, like she said you guys were, then she'll help you with all her heart."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"It would be nice if I remember some things right?" Alex said miserably.

"Yeah…it would clear some things like, why are you such a brat." Drew said jokingly.

"Shut up! You love me!" Alex said as they both laughed.

"I do." Drew responded.

She let whatever meaning of those words vanished in silence. She always knew Alex was different, but she wasn't ready to act on those feelings yet, as she knew that Alex wasn't stable yet. Drew was becoming protective of Alex. She didn't want seeing Alex hurt, so she vowed to meet this Piper, which Alex seemed to talk about lately.

"I miss having you. When are you coming home?" Alex asked, as there's a hint of longing in her tone.

"I miss you too, Lex. In four months I guess. The project took a slow turn in here."

"It sucks being an engineer!" Alex said jokingly.

"It sucks being a designer florist!" Drew responds playfully.

They continued talking and bantered, as the night progressed. Alex felt content and happy, as her day ends. She had the lightness of Drew's presence and she was beginning to notice how oddly familiar Piper's presence was. It made her content and eager to discover who Piper was.

...

The next day came as Alex called Piper to meet her at the park, near their stores. She wasn't able to drop by Pages and Brews, as her own store was busy with orders and deliveries that day. Alex spends her free time in that park, as it's quiet, thanks to its wideness. Colorful flowers surrounded the pathways and the grass was always clipped well. The tall trees shaded the benches, and the fresh breeze of the wind made her feel peaceful and close to nature. It was a relaxing area on a busy place.

Piper reached the place first, as she sat quietly waiting for Alex. She carried some donuts, muffins and bottled juices for Alex and coffee for her. Alex arrived minutes after, and seated beside the blonde. They greeted each other briefly, and Piper took out the contents of her paper bag, as Alex was surprised by Piper's gesture. She placed the donuts and muffins in between them, and let Alex choose which juice she wanted.

"I brought some food. I haven't had snacks and figured you might wanted too, so I brought enough for two." Piper said as she smiled.

"Oh, thank you." Alex said.

"You said you don't drink much coffee, so I brought juices."

"Yeah...this is too healthy." Alex joked as she saw an orange, carrot and broccoli juice. Piper rolled her eyes, as Alex was still the same in regards with her food in take.

"Here, try this." She gave Alex the broccoli juice, as the brunette looked at her to ask if she was sure.

"It tastes good, trust me."

"Okay." Alex seemed to be trusting Piper so much lately, as she took her offered drink.

"Jackie said you didn't come by today."

"Oh, yeah. I came by after my morning run but you guys are still close."

"You run?"

"Yeah." The brunette answered as she took a drink on her juice. She was surprised, as the juice taste good. Piper gave her the look that says I told you so.

Piper observed Alex, as they grew a little quiet. This Alex seemed to be different, yet the same. This Alex was still calm and collected. Although gone was the confident, aware, and mysterious Alex, she was still charming, easy to be around, and mysterious in a different way.

"Why didn't you come back in the afternoon?"

"Ugh, sorry miss. My store is kind of busy today, that's why I just asked you to accompany me in here. I'm flattered that you seemed eager to see my face." Alex joked as she pushed her glasses more to her nose.

"I'm not. I just...I was just wondering." Piper said stuttering, as Alex giggled at her.

"Relax Pipes, I'm teasing." She said as the blonde smiled at her.

She felt warm inside her, as Alex uses her nickname. They bantered and teases each other for a little while more, before the brunette gets quiet again. She noticed Alex staring ahead, absently thinking.

"What's wrong Alex?"

"Nothing." The brunette said as she looked at Piper and smile.

"Really, what's wrong?"

"I...I sometimes wonder what's my mom like." Alex said as she stared ahead. Piper waited silently for Alex to continue.

"I feel like I miss her, but I didn't know what I'm missing. I have this picture of her and me on Santa hats. Mine is pink and hers is red." Alex said sadly, as she plays with her glasses. Of course, she knew that picture. She was the one who took it. It was a week before Christmas when Alex and her, visited Diane. Piper forces Alex to wear a pink Santa hat that was identical to hers. They were all happy that day. It made Piper's heart aches for that day, for Alex, for Diane. She knew how much Alex loved her mom, just as much as Diane loved Alex. She didn't want Alex to forget her. She shouldn't forget Diane.

"And who the hell wears a pink hat?" Alex said jokingly, as she tried to lighten up the mood. Piper rolled her eyes, as she chuckled on the statement.

"How about anyone close to your mom? Have you met them?"

"No." Alex said, as she shakes her head.

"When Benny contacted my aunt after my attack, she was hysterical and worried. She asked Benny to update her about how am I doing every now and then. When I recovered, we talked on hours over the phone. We still talked often, and she invites me to visit her soon."

"Have you done it?"

"Not yet. I don't want to do it alone, I guess. I'll wait for Drew to comeback." Alex said.

"Drew?" Piper asked.

"A good friend."

"Oh. Your boyfriend?" Piper asked intrigued, as she didn't know if Alex's preferences are changed by her head injury too.

"No. It's she." Alex said as she chuckled on Piper's question.

"Oh. Your girlfriend then." Piper said as she felt a pinch in her heart. She wasn't ready to know if Alex was with someone already.

Alex wasn't sure if she heard animosity on her tone, but she dismissed it immediately, thinking that the blonde was just teasing her.

"No! We're really good friends." Alex said as she smiled at her.

"Oh, okay." Piper said, as Alex heard relief on her tone.

"I can accompany you if you want. I mean, only if you wanted." Piper offered.

"It's fine Piper. You didn't have to."

"I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I am." Piper said, as she smiles.

"Really?"

"Yes, Alex. I'm sure."

"Thank you, then."

"I'm sure your mom is lovely, having to raise someone like you are." Piper said, genuinely.

They shared a smile, as they continued to eat silently besides each other.

"It's odd how familiar this feels." Alex said as Piper stared at her. She was reminded of Alex's own words before.

"Well, I think that when you have a connection with someone, it never really goes away. You snapped back on being important to each other…because you still are." Piper repeated as Alex stared at her intently. Piper's heart races on the way Alex was looking at her. She thought that maybe those words triggered a memory in Alex. Maybe it reminds her of who Piper was. They were intently staring when Alex slowly edges a smile on her lips.

"That's a great line. Who told you that?" Alex asked her.

"Some...someone that I used to know." Piper said as she smiled back at her, not quite reaching her eyes. She swallowed her tears, as she felt how near Alex was, yet so far. She missed her Alex. She wanted her back...She wanted her Alex back.

* * *

 _Thank you guys for your great response in this story. Tell me what you think, i want to know. xo_


	4. Déjà Vu

The weeks passed by in a blur, as Piper and Alex grew closer again. Piper began to accept Alex's changes in behavior, habits and thinking. She didn't try to force any memory on her, but will be glad to know if Alex remembered anything. Piper was delighted that she was able to be a part of Alex's life again.

Alex told her about her old injuries, like a dislocated left shoulder and kneecap, a compound fractured left ankle, a torn muscle on her right hip flexor and fractured ribs. When Alex told her tale about those injuries, she had to stop on every explanation about it and help Piper breathe, as the blonde somehow suffocated on her uncontrollable sobbing and endless flow of tears. Alex didn't want to continue the story, as she finds it hard to see Piper break down in front of her, but the blonde wanted to hear about every injury that she had. She wanted to be reminded about how Alex paid for Piper's sins. She didn't want to forget. She wanted to make up to Alex.

Although she was reminded every now and then of her crimes to Alex, by seeing how different she was now, Piper was still delighted on every moment she was able to spend with the brunette. Alex was still amazed on how familiar Piper made her feel. She knew they were close, and are inmates on Litchfield, but she had a feeling that it was more than that. She didn't know what it was, but she had a hunch that she'll find out soon.

On a cloudless Saturday morning, they both agreed to run together. Piper was in awe on Alex appearance. She didn't change. Her running attire hugs her still present curves, at the right places. Although her porcelain-like skin had some scars now, her glow remained the same. Her ponytailed black long hair exposes her neck, as Piper fights the desire that immediately runs through her body. She had no idea that Alex felt the same. Although she thought it was the first time she was seeing Piper on her athletic gear, Alex couldn't help but admire. The blonde's athletic body and the radiant glow made it hard not to stare. She was in a ponytail too, as Piper's hair was two inches longer, below her shoulders. Piper was used on running for at least 4 miles, but since she was with Alex today, she runs a little less than the usual. She didn't want to wear Alex out and put an unnecessary strain to her old injuries, as she was aware that some of them can hurt again. Surprisingly, Alex seemed to cope up with her pace, and sometimes even out running her. Alex would stride past Piper then disappear, making the blonde worry, but then she'll catch up ahead and see Alex rooted in one place jogging, and asking her to keep up. They passed by many establishments, some suburban neighborhoods and goes back around to where they started. They were running for about 2 miles when Alex started disappearing again. Piper then decided that she would catch up with the brunette and suggest ending their run. She ran for a block before she turn and saw Alex ahead waiting for her, near a convenience store, and she was holding two water bottles. The brunette waved at her and smiled, as Piper grinned back, and stride towards Alex. When she was two feet away from her, she saw Alex's face contorts and wince in pain, as she closed her eyes. Piper immediately rushed her stride and reached the brunette's side.

"Alex?" Piper asked as her voice was full of worry.

"I..." Alex said stuttering, as she holds her head. Her headaches painfully, as she felt Piper pressed her on the wall to help her keep her balance.

"Alex, are you okay? Answer me please." Piper said worriedly, as she wiped Alex's sweaty forehead.

"I...there are images. " Alex said, as she opened her eyes and catches on her breathing.

Piper waited for her to continue talking, as she felt nervous about what Alex might have remembered. She wasn't ready to lose Alex again if she remembered anything drastic about what Piper have done before.

"I remember you. We're on a field. You're running...you're running towards me. I was holding drinking bottles, and you...you ask if it's something...some drink, I can't remember." Alex said as she recalls.

"O-okay." Piper said as she waited for Alex to continue.

"I said it's..."

"It's lemonade." They both said in unison.

They looked at each other, as they both giggle in relief. Piper was happy that Alex finally remembered something. It was nothing important, but it was still a memory, their memories. Alex was thrilled. They were both overjoyed, as they laughed audibly. She hugged Piper tightly, as the blonde was startled for a moment before she hugged the brunette back. They didn't mind their sweaty forms, as their bodies collide. Piper felt overwhelmed on feeling Alex's body towards her. It had been years. She didn't have this contact in years, and she never thought she'd feel Alex again. Piper absently closed her eyes, as they were still draped on each other's arms. Alex felt strange contentment on their contact, as she hugged Piper longer. She felt like hugging Piper, as though it was a habit of hers. A forgotten sense of familiarity tucked in the back of her brain. They released each other a few seconds after, but Alex's arm was still resting on the blonde's shoulder, and Piper's hands were placed on Alex's waist.

"I remembered, Pipes." Alex said as excitement rises on her tone

"You did." Piper replied as she grinned happily.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too, Al." Piper said as genuine happiness sweeps through both of them.

...

They were heading back at Alex's apartment, still ecstatic about Alex remembering. Piper wanted to make sure that Alex reached home safely. She didn't like the idea of Alex being alone, and getting episodes of her abrupt resurfacing memories, as Piper remembers how the brunette winces in pain. It's good that she remembered, but she didn't like seeing Alex in pain.

"Please don't tire yourself next time. You scared me." Piper said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." Alex said gently, as she smiled at Piper.

"It's fine. I love to worry." Piper joked as Alex chuckled at her.

"Tell me about prison." Alex followed.

Piper began talking about what prison was like. She talked about their previous jobs, the commissary, their schedules, and what it felt like having a limited, to no sense of freedom. She explained to Alex what her previously resurfacing memory was about. She told Alex that she made lemonade for her while she was running at the prison open field, and they sat leaning on the fences, talking. Alex figured that she and Piper spent much time together, in prison. She asked her about other people that she was close with before she left Litchfield. Piper told her about Nicky, Lorna, Red, Yoga Jones and Big Boo first. Piper promised to tell her more about it, next time.

After 15 minutes of walking, they stopped in front of a six-story garden apartment. Alex said she lived in the ground floor, as it gave her a private access towards the garden.

"Would you like to go inside?"

"I love to, but I have to go. I need to be at the store by 8. Jackie called in sick today." Piper explained.

"Oh, okay."

"Take off your contacts, Al. I don't like you having headaches because of those." Piper said, commanding.

"Yes ma'am!" Alex replied teasing, as Piper shoved her playfully in the shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Where did you get that blue fish tattoo? I thought you didn't have any, but then I saw it awhile ago." Alex asked, as Piper almost dropped her smile. She was startled on Alex's question, as she didn't know how to explain.

"On a scuba diving trip with someone." Piper answered, gently.

"You scuba dive?" Alex asked, as her face lights up.

Piper felt relieved, as Alex's attention shifted from the tattoo to Piper's diving skills.

"I did."

"Wow, that's cool." Alex said pleased, as Piper grinned at her. She felt that though Alex was unconsciously praising her self.

"What's on that?" Alex said as she pointed on Piper's arm. Piper realized that Alex recognized an erased tattoo scar.

"Oh, a tattoo I didn't want to remember. I had it laser, the first chance I get." Piper said as Alex studied her.

"Isn't it ironic, that I tried hard to remember, while you do your best to forget?"

"I guess, it is."

"It's my favorite tattoo...the fish." Piper said, as she smiled at Alex, while Alex looked at her, as she grinned back.

"Thank you for today, Pipes." Alex said, as she abruptly kisses the blonde on the cheek. Alex was surprised by her own actions, and she immediately felt shy.

"You're welcome, Al." Piper replied while she felt her cheek gets a little hot. She bids Alex goodbye, as she sensed her day will surely be starting right.

...

The following day came, as Piper was in Alex's store. She admired the work that the brunette puts in her store. The garden like atmosphere in Alex's store made Piper feel close to nature. The lovely colored flowers are everywhere, decorating the entire store. Some are kept fresh in the coolers while others are being displayed in the shelves. The scented air purifiers are placed in the four corners of the air-conditioned store, as the fruitful aroma surrounds her sense of smell. She had friendly employees that attend to a customer immediately. Alex's black and white metallic desk was at the far end back corner, where she talked to clients and handled orders.

Piper came personally to manage their flower orders, and take a closer look at Alex's store. They were standing at the side where the flower arrangements are made. Alex was helping her two employees to finish Piper's order. They were discussing prison once again, as Piper's back was against the entrance of the store.

"You mean chapel is where the "sexy" stuffs happen?" Alex asked, as her eyes behind her glasses gets bigger on Piper's story.

"Yeah. When you get used on the concept of not having enough options in there, it's not that shocking anymore."

"I guess so. Did you do it?"

"What?"

"Did you had sex on the chapel?" Alex asked, as Piper laughed at her question.

"I'm not going to answer that."

"What? Why not?"

"That's too...personal." Piper complained, as she finds an excuse to not answer the question.

"Oh. I get it, you're straight."

"Yeah, straight as a rainbow." Piper said as she chuckled on her own joke. Alex smiled at her, as she realized Piper was giving herself out.

"Pipes, it's a simple question. Did you had sex or not?" Alex said as she raised her eyebrows playfully.

It was an old habit of Alex to do whenever she was teasing, as it gave a sense of familiarity to Piper. Their faces were only several inches apart, and it made Piper want to reach out and caress Alex's cheek by her fingers. She missed being able to touch her.

"I did." Piper answered as Alex laughed.

"How many times?"

"I didn't counted."

"Ok. Well, with how many people?" Alex asked intrigued, as Piper was caught by surprise. She only had sex with Alex at the chapel. Yes, she did fool around with Stella while she was still with the brunette, but she didn't have sex with her. She almost did, but she didn't. She didn't have sex with Stella. Piper repeatedly told herself in silence, as her conscience was being filled with guilt when the past came back to her, because technically speaking, she still cheated on Alex. She hated herself whenever she was reminded of her conceited, selfish, and weaker old self.

"Alex, I only had sex in the chapel with y...one person...just one person." She said almost slipping, before she caught her words. She couldn't hide the guilt on her tone, as she tried to explain to Alex, even if she couldn't remember.

"I wonder if I did. Did I?" Alex asked. Piper was about to answer, but she saw Alex's gaze shifted from her towards the store entrance.

"Benny!" She yelled excitedly, as the brunette walked from where she was standing towards her lawyer.

Benny was away for weeks on a business trip, just like Drew, leaving Alex alone for the first time, after her attack. They hugged each other briefly, as they started walking towards where Piper was standing. Benny was surprised to see the blonde. She recognized Piper from the cell in Chicago. He knows about who she was. It puzzled him, as to why was she again in Alex's life.

"Benny, this is Piper Chapman." Alex said, as Benny gave the brunette a questioning look.

"Hi, Sir." Piper said timidly, as she smiled at Alex. She recognized Benny too.

"Hello, Ms. Chapman." Benny said politely, as he offered his hand to shake by the blonde. He shifted his gaze towards Alex, inquiring, as the brunette failed to mention Piper, when she last talked to Benny.

Alex was called by her employee, as there's a client over the phone needing her assistance about some inquiries on bulk orders. She excused her self, leaving the two alone.

"It's nice seeing you again, Sir." Piper said politely, as she tried to start a conversation.

"I know who you are, Piper. I know everything." Benny said, as Piper stood still on her side.

"I also know what happened after Chicago. There's an anonymous tip from someone, that Alex was trying to violate her parole, which made her arrested and happens to land her back into prison, where she was violently attacked. Do you know anything about it, Piper?" Benny asked as Piper remained silent. Of course she knew it, she was the one who asked Polly to make that phone call.

"Listen, I don't know why you decided to come back in Alex's life but please, don't cause her anymore trouble. Her punishment right now doesn't fit her crime. It's too harsh to lose your memories. If you're just here pitying her situation, and only going to cause her pain in the long run, please just go. My family, my son, my wife, even my niece, treats Alex as part of our family now. She's well taken care of, if that's what you're worried about." Benny said. He didn't intended to be mean at Piper, but He felt the need to protect the brunette.

Piper just nods at him, as she acknowledged his words. He's right after all. She felt unsure again on what she was doing with Alex. She might cause her pain, in the long run, as she knew well, that a time will come where she will have to come clean to Alex, about her sins. Her guilt was always leaving her beaten and bruised. She knew it's too late, but she still loves Alex, and she'll never love anyone else like she loves Alex. She wanted to be around Alex. She needs, her Alex…but she promised that she wouldn't be as selfish as she was, all those years ago. Piper stood quietly, as Alex came back. Benny and Alex are talking, as Piper fights her storm of emotions quietly. She didn't even notice Benny's departure, as she's into her deep thoughts. She only came back to her trance by Alex handing her a beautiful bouquet of blue roses.

"It matches your eyes." Alex said gently, as she smirked.

Piper wanted that smile, every waking hour of her natural life. She forced a smile back at Alex, as she slowly dies inside.

...

One thing that didn't change on Alex's self-attributes was her ability to read other people. She was extremely sensitive on other people's intention, and attitudes towards her. She trusted what her instinct says to her, so that's why when the first time she met Piper, she immediately knew that the blonde's presence means something to her.

She first noticed Piper's coldness towards her, three days after she visits "Memory Of A Rose". Her calls and messages are answered briefly. Whenever she tried to visit Piper at her store, she was either out or busy doing her job. She just leaves Alex around her store and went straight to her office and locks herself all day, until Jackie tells her that the brunette already left, or sometimes Piper just gave her a book and let her read on one table by herself, until she decided to leave. Occasionally, Jackie accompanied Alex, as she pitied the brunette's situation. Alex felt offended and deserted by Piper's dismissal, but she tried to understand that maybe the blonde was just really busy and couldn't hangout.

One day, she tested her theory when she waited for Piper to finish. She came around 4 in the afternoon, as she knew that Piper leaves the store by 6 pm. Jackie told Piper that Alex was at the store but the blonde's respond, was just a brief "Okay" and continued to lock herself inside her office. Alex waited for her at one of the couches in the basement, in which was where Piper's office is located. When Piper went out of her office, she immediately saw Alex. Alex approached her with hopeful eyes.

"Hey, Pipes." Alex said, as she smiled.

"Hey."

"You're quite busy lately." Alex said, as she tried to strike up a conversation with the blonde.

"Yeah. I am."

"Listen, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner?"

"I'm sorry, Alex. I can't. I'm meeting someone." Piper lied, as she saw Alex's expression saddened.

She wasn't really meeting anyone; she just decided not to pursue anything with Alex. She was certain that it was better that Alex gets to remember alone and let her live away from Piper and the shadow of their forgotten love. It will do no good for Alex, if she gets to remember what they had, as it was just toxic and a suffocating cycle of lies and betrayals. She was better off without Piper and her love.

"Have I done something?" Alex asked softly.

Alex wasn't sure if she did something offensive to Piper. She tried to whack her brain in remembering, but she couldn't think of anything.

"No. I just realize I'm not the right person to help you remember. I can't cope up with this. It's too much responsibility." Piper said, as she tried hard not to show any emotions on her tone.

It was hard putting on a straight face, as she saw Alex's eyes hurt on what she had said. Alex didn't hide her emotions anymore, unlike before. Her expressions always gave away how she felt. Alex dropped her gaze towards the floor, as she tried to collect herself.

"I'm sorry. It's just...you're the first person that seemed relieved to see me alive." She said brokenly, as she roughly wiped a tear that escaped her eyes.

Piper was surprised, as Alex never mention meeting anyone from the past. She wanted to take back what she had said, as she saw how wounded the brunette was.

"I met some people before, by accident, just like I did with you. One curses me on the face, another pushed me hard and dislocated my shoulder again, the other screamed that I should've died...so when I met you, my first instinct is to run." Alex shared, as Piper looked at her distressed expression.

"Sometimes I think...that it would have been easier...it's much less painful...death is much less painful, than the agony of not being able to remember." Alex said, as her gaze never left the floor.

Alex somehow felt that nobody understood how she suffered. It was hard to wake up each morning and hope to remember, and then sleep at night frustrated, at not being able to. She felt that the punishment on her crime was too cruel. She blinked her tears away, as Piper saw her aching eyes behind her glasses.

"I'm sorry Piper, if I forced you on this. I was happy meeting you." Alex said softly, as she walks away brokenhearted.

She thought she finally found someone from the past who didn't loathe her existence. She thought she found somebody whom she was good to. She thought Piper was the only person from her past that would be glad to still have her in the present. Piper's dismissal somehow made Alex felt like she's a horrible person long ago, as nobody from the past would want to be associated with her. It breaks her into shards, like when Benny first told her in the hospital, that she didn't have anyone except her mom.

"Alex." Piper whispered. Her heart breaks for Alex. She didn't want Alex to hurt that way. She didn't deserve to hurt that way. Her tears flowed angrily, as she stood still. Her weeping was in full force, as she placed her right hand over her heart, and covers her mouth by her left hand, muffling her own sounds of pain.

...

Alex reached home with a heavy heart. She felt tired and badly beaten. She hadn't felt that way since her attack, but this is different. She wasn't hurting physically, she was emotionally drained and tired of the life that she had now. She went out to her garden and started getting busy. It somehow became a therapy. She wanted to talk to Drew, to joke around, to take her mind away from her complicated life, but she didn't want to be selfish and disturb her, just to make herself feel better. Drew must have felt her pain because her phone rings suddenly, and Drew's name flashed on the screen. She immediately felt relieved.

"Hey…"

"Hey…"

"How are you, Lex?"

"Great. I'm just gardening."

Drew sense sadness on Alex's tone, as the brunette tried to hide it. She didn't like it, and she knew full well that it would take time before the brunette cracks, so she did what she does best.

"Why aren't dogs good dancers?"

"No." Alex said.

"C'mon! Humor me, Lex."

"You're bad at this."

"You love it! C'mon! Why aren't dogs good dancers?"

"Why?" Alex answered resignedly, as she rolled her eyes.

"Because they have two left feet!" Drew said, as she laughed on her own jokes.

"No?" she asked Alex after she recovered.

"No." Alex said as she smiled.

"I have another one…"

This was what Alex missed, the comfort of having someone like Drew; somebody who would make her feel that she deserved to be happy, someone who understands, someone who was happy being around her. Drew made her feel she was wanted, and a little less unloved.

...

The dark gray clouds are out on a Sunday. It seemed like it was going to rain real hard anytime. Alex didn't have to be at her store today, as they're usually closed on Sunday's. She hadn't seen Piper for two days. She tried hard not to think about the blonde, as she knew well that Piper didn't want to communicate with her anymore. Alex had to push her inner demons every time she remembered what Piper had said, but she had no right to condemn the blonde, as she knew that it wasn't Piper's responsibility to help her. She didn't tell Drew about it too, as she didn't want her friend to feel sorry for her. Alex still didn't like people to pity her, so sometimes she brushed off the feeling of unworthiness and keep it all to herself.

To keep her mind off her situation, she decided to walk around her block, as she waited for Drew to call. Drew was asking her to meet her friend, as they wanted "Memory Of A Rose" to supply flowers for them, on an upcoming convention. She stopped on a magazine stand where she saw Drew's project in LA. Her friend had come a long way since they first met. She scanned the page to where Drew's picture and an interview was, as it started to drizzle. She felt the tiny drops of water on her skin, as she welcomed the rain. She bought the magazine, and her eyes continued to read some words, when she felt a hand grabbed her right hand, tightly.

"We have to talk." Piper said firmly, as Alex was startled a little.

Piper began to pull her along and started walking away from the stand, as Alex worriedly followed.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, as Piper remained silent.

Piper kept walking, as suddenly Alex was transported into a black and white memory of bunk beds and white walls. They were both wearing khaki uniforms, as she saw herself being dragged by Piper taking her somewhere, like déjà vu. She abruptly stopped, as Piper worriedly faced her. She saw Alex's shocked faced, as though she remembered something.

"Al, are you alright?"

"Chapel...I remember the chapel." Alex said, as Piper stood motionless.

* * *

 _Yep! I have to end it there. I'm cruel. I'm sorry, my brain needs to hibernate. I apologize also to any grammatical errors. I was used on writing as a third person in past tense. I tried changing it in this story but I guess I'll stick to write that way, plus I am a lazy cat in proofreading, i didn't even know why i write haha! I hope you enjoyed reading though. By the way, I just assume Piper didn't sleep with Stella in here. If she did, I will pretend she didn't._

 _Thank you. I appreciate all of you who favorited, followed and reviewed this story. Thanks guys!_


	5. Just One Memory

Pages and Brews was a little quiet on Sundays. The usual crowd of students, professionals, and employees was absent. Piper was familiar with that, as she sometimes went to work on weekends. After two days, she had an abrupt realization of what she had said to Alex. Piper immediately went on a spree to find the brunette and explain. When she had found her, she straightaway dragged her towards her store so they could talk. She had a lot of explaining to do after Alex had her memory episode. She found a quiet table away from the crowd, and they seated across each other.

"So, you and I...?" Alex asked puzzled, as she found it difficult to finish her words.

"Yes."

"We were together." Alex concludes.

"We are...even before prison."

Piper didn't want to refer to them together as in the past because, at the back of her mind, she knew that they would still end up together.

Alex was surprised. She didn't expect to discover this early what Piper had meant to her. She knew that the blonde felt familiar, but she never thought that she was romantically involved with the blonde. She liked Piper, and if she was being honest, she had been attracted to blonde the first time she saw her at Pages and Brews, that was why she started that conversation about Harper Lee's book that day.

"Alex, I'm sorry about what I've said." Piper said, as she anxiously looked at the brunette.

"Okay."

"I've said those things because I got scared, and I didn't want to be selfish."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a lot that went down between us in the past...and I'm scared...I'm scared that when I tell you, or when you remember, you'll leave...you'll leave and you would never want to see me again." Piper said, as her voice shakes.

She went back and forth about helping Alex to remember because she was terrified, and seeing Benny and hearing those things made her feel like she was being her old self again, selfish, conceited, and narcissistic, when she fought so hard to be a different person now.

Alex was puzzled. Something bad must have really happened in the past, for Piper to feel this way. It scared Alex too, but at the same time, it made her want to comfort her. She never saw Piper that way. She was scared and desperate.

"Okay..."

"There are things...things that I have done that broke your heart." Piper said, as her tears stream freely.

"Piper..."

"I'm not a good person Alex. I made a lot of mistakes...a lot. But I'm trying now...and I think I'm paying for it now."

"Pipes, I don't know what happened in the past, but whatever it is, I wanted to remember it with you around. I want to remember it with you...good or bad." Alex said as she rested her palm up at the table as if asking for Piper to join her on the ride.

"You will hate me." Piper said, as her voice trembled.

"How about let's establish something...like, you didn't have to tell me anything, unless I ask, and until you feel like you wanted to? And I promise to understand. I promise to not judge the new you, for the sins of the old Piper? Is that okay?" Alex said gently. She felt like she was bribing a kid over a candy, as she just wanted Piper to take on the ride with her.

"I feel like I'm being selfish again. I feel like I suppose to let you go. I should let you go live your new life." Piper said as she sobs.

"There's a reason why I was at this store, at that day, at the same place, at that same time, that you were. I'm pretty sure I didn't meet you again just for nothing." Alex said as she smiled at Piper.

She gesture towards her hand that is still resting at the table, for Piper to take. Piper wiped her tears, as she recovered. Her breathing was still labored, as she placed her left hand on Alex's offered right hand. Alex squeezes her hand gently, as a comforting smile was plastered at her face.

"Can…can I ask you something?"

"Okay."

"Why didn't you find me?" Alex asked as sadness was evident on her voice. She pushed her glasses more towards her nose, to hide her pain.

"I did Alex. I've asked everyone. I asked everybody for anything about you, but nobody could give me anything. I tried. I tried, but there's nothing more left to do." Piper explained, as her eyes immediately gathered tears. She didn't want Alex to feel abandoned, that Piper just let her go.

"Hey, okay...okay. I understand." Alex said comforting, as she placed another hand on top of Piper's and brushed her fingers at the back of her hand.

"It was hard losing you...it's difficult letting you go."

"I'm right here, Pipes." Alex said gently, as she wiped Piper's tear stained cheeks.

"No more running, okay?"

"Okay." Piper answered, but she couldn't help the thought that this time, Alex might.

...

Alex asked her about how they met, so Piper told her the story about their first meeting at a bar. She told Alex about the tequila, the résumé, and how she called Piper as Laura Ingalls Wilder because of her clothes, which made Alex laugh. She couldn't believe that she's that forward and flirty. Piper told her about how confident, knowing, and mysterious she was, and how the young Piper falls for her. She told her about her work, and Alex couldn't help but get sad about her old life choices, but Piper pacified her that she only did what she had to do, in a way that she only knew how. She told Alex about how money was tight while she was growing up. She told Alex about how Diane worked many hours in a day just to provide for little Alex, as her biological father, Lee Burley, was absent. Piper told her about how close she was to her mom, and how sometimes Piper envied their unwavering bond. She only told Alex about the things that Alex herself, told her before. Although she couldn't remember, something inside Alex felt like she was reliving the memories of her painful past, as her face expressed sadness and emptiness. Alex hurts for Diane and little Alex. She wonders how difficult it would be living a life when you barely have anything. It must have been the reason why Diane and her are close. She felt hatred over her dad, as she couldn't understand how could a father just leave his kid behind. It made her long for her mom. She wanted to remember Diane. She wanted to know how she was like. Alex desperately wanted to be reminded how Diane hugged her, kissed her, catered to her, how she laughs, what they talked about, and how Diane gave her comfort no matter how far apart they are. Alex felt pain in her heart like it was physically being crushed into pieces by a sledgehammer. Piper noticed her grieving eyes, as Alex's mind travels to the accounts about her past.

"She loves you Alex. Diane loves you so much." Piper said, as Alex gave her a sullen smile.

...

Alex really wanted to spend more time with the blonde ever since Piper made a final decision to continue helping her. Alex will stick to her promise on not judging the past mistakes of the blonde. She didn't want Piper to run away from her again, as she slowly felt dependent to her presence. Ever since she found out that they were together before, she was struggling to stay off that topic. She had an unexplainable feeling of affection and adoration towards the blonde, and she didn't want Piper to think that she's just having those because she was obliged to feel it.

She invited Piper to dinner the following night. It's nothing fancy, she just wanted to talk and ask her more about the past. They chose a diner close to Piper's apartment. They were seated immediately and started having dinner, as Piper continued her story. Alex asked about what happened after their meeting at the bar, so Piper narrates the events to her. She wanted to give Alex lighter memories, as she witness the day before how wounded the brunette was after hearing about her mom, and her childhood. She ended up talking about how Sylvie found out about their affair, as Piper had no idea that Alex had a girlfriend.

"What? Wow, that's low of me. What happened after?"

"She punched me on the face."

They both laughed about the incident, as they reminisce their young love.

"Why did you let her punch you?" Alex asked teasingly, as if mocking Piper for allowing her then girlfriend, to hit her.

"She caught me off guard. We just made love and I was still in your bed wrapped with your bed sheets." Piper said defensively.

She didn't realize the gravity of what she had said, until Alex brows raise playfully, as she bit her lower lip. Piper blushed deep red, as Alex's glinting eyes gaze to hers.

"Sorry."

"Wow. I mean...that's tmi." Alex joked.

"I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Oh, don't be. I liked it." Alex teased, as she laughed audibly.

Piper felt her cheeks burned hot, as she wanted to sink on her seat.

"I still have that effect on you huh?"

"What?"

"You're blushing, Pipes."

"I'm not!" Piper said with conviction.

Alex laughed at her, as Piper smiled. She loved hearing Alex's distinct laugh, even if it was on her expense.

"And then what?"

"You broke off the fight, and then asked if I'm okay...and then I left. I was angry that you didn't tell me about your girlfriend."

"Wow. I'm cruel." Alex said, as her face dropped a little. She felt bad about Sylvie and Piper too.

"In your defense, you were no longer in love with her." Piper said, as she tried to make Alex feel better.

"I wonder if I apologized to her. I mean that's shitty. If I don't love her anymore, I should've just broken it off. Falling out of love is not an excuse. Cheating is a betrayal...it'll hurt too much. I don't think I can handle that. If I'm in her shoes, I would hate myself." Alex said.

Piper listened to her rant intently. She heard remorse, sadness and resentment in Alex's voice. It made Piper's mind travel to Stella. It shoots panic and anxiety in her veins. How could she tell Alex now? How could she come clean about her cheating, without Alex hating her? How could she even cheat on Alex...that's Alex! Her Alex. She might never ever forgive her.

"Are you okay Pipes?"

"Yeah." Piper answered briefly, as she swallowed her fears.

She felt like crying, as her eyes gathered tears at bay. She controlled herself and did her best to calm down.

"It's funny, I despise cheating when I myself cheated. I should've not also put you on that situation, that's unfair to you. I'm sorry, Piper."

"You've already apologized before, and that's a long time ago, Alex." Piper said, as she smiled.

"Still, I'm really sorry." Alex said sincerely.

"Me too." Piper replied.

Alex was puzzled to whatever Piper meant. She gazed towards the blonde's eyes, as she saw unshed tears on them, and it made her want to comfort Piper. She raised her right hand and placed it on Piper's left cheek. She cupped it and brushed her cheeks gently. Piper held her raised arm, as she also brushed her hand on Alex's arm, soothingly. They shared a warm smile, as their eyes conveyed what their hearts already knew.

...

Their dinner ended quite happily. Piper told her the story about the time she pursued the brunette, and the poop in the bag, which made Alex laughed again. She couldn't believe Piper fell to that old trick, as Piper smiled on hearing Alex's laughter. It made Piper's heart flutter whenever Alex's face lights up, and her laughter roar through Piper's ears.

Alex decided to walk Piper home, as her apartment was just a few blocks away from the diner. It was getting deep in the night, as they passed by some stores when Alex remembered to ask something.

"Hey, Pipes..."

"Yeah?" Piper answered.

She smiled on Alex's use of her nickname. It felt different when Alex was the one using that nickname, it was like she owns it. It had a unique tug on Piper's heart.

"Remember when I told you about my aunt, Beatrice?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I decided to pay her a visit this weekend."

"Really? That's great Alex."

"Yeah. Ugh, I don't actually want to go alone...so...I was wondering if you would like to come with me? I mean, only if you're free of course." Alex said timidly.

"Of course! I want to."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Piper said, as they continued walking.

"What time is it?"

"Probably lunch but I haven't finalized anything yet with my aunt, so I'll update you by this week."

"Sure, sure. Just call me and tell me the details."

"Thanks then." Alex said.

They looked at each other and smiled warmly. They continued walking in comfortable silence when Alex's phone rang. She looks at the ID and saw it's Drew.

"I have to get this." Alex said explaining, as she showed her phone's screen to Piper.

"Sure." Piper said.

She saw Drew's name on the phone and felt somewhat a little uncomfortable. Alex then answered, after the third ring.

'Hey.'

'Hey!'

'How are you, Lex? I was worried. I haven't heard from you today.'

'Sorry. I was quite busy today. How's LA?'

They talked about the usual, as Piper listened. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but the silence of the night made Drew's voice in the other end loud and clear, making her hear some of their conversation.

'Listen, remember I told you about my aunt wanting to see me?'

'Yeah.'

'So, I decided I'd meet her this weekend.'

'Really? That's great! But are you sure you can do it alone? I'm sorry I can't come home yet. I still got two months in here.' Drew said gently.

It made Piper feel a little jealous. She never heard Alex talked to someone else on the phone in a warm, gentle, and tender way unless it was she or Diane.

'Oh yeah. Don't worry. Piper will come with me.' Alex said, as she pushed her glasses more towards her nose.

'Oh...'

'Yeah.' Alex said, as she smiled at Piper.

Alex explained the situation, as she and Drew talked for a little more before Alex said she'll call her again later.

'Why? Are you still out?'

'Yeah. Ugh, I'm with Piper right now.'

'Oh...yeah. Sure. You've been hanging a lot with her lately, huh.'

Drew couldn't hide the envy and disappointment on her tone. She felt jealous, as Piper was slowly replacing her. Alex seemed to notice the change in her tone, so she appeased her friend.

'Hey. I promise I'll call you later when I get home, okay?'

'Promise?'

'Yeah. Promise.' Alex replied.

'Okay. Sure.'

'I miss you.'

'Miss you too, Lex.'

They both hang up seconds after, as she apologized to the blonde.

"Is your friend okay?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I mean, are you sure it's okay I accompany you and not her?"

"Yeah. There's no issue on that."

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but she sound disappointed."

"No. She just worries about me all the time. She wants to accompany me anywhere I wanted to go, as long as she's free."

"Are you sure she's not jealous?"

"No." Alex said, as she chuckled.

"She likes you Alex. Don't tell me you didn't feel it." Piper said as resentment was evident on her tone. She walked a step ahead from the brunette, as Alex catches up.

"Hey. She's just a really good friend. Don't get jealous." Alex teased.

"I'm not!" Piper said defensively.

She tried to sound it convincing, but she was failing, as her green-eyed monster wanted to come out in the open.

"You're not?" Alex asked, as she teased the blonde.

"No!" Piper said.

Alex smiled at her antics, as she found it amusing to get to this side of Piper.

"I have no right." Piper whispered sadly. She made sure Alex wasn't near her so she wouldn't hear her miserable admission.

They reached her apartment not long after, as they stopped at a five-story building with a classic yet modish design.

"I live on the third. I would've asked you to come, but it's late and someone's waiting for your call." Piper said.

She wanted to smack herself in the forehead, as she couldn't stop her rumbling. She never felt this way before. In the past, whenever she would throw her raging jealousy at Alex, she would only bring it out in the open once. She would never ramble about it, as she knew there was no use because Alex always pacified her worries and comforts her. It was different this time, as this was a different Alex where she met Drew when she had no idea who Piper was, plus Alex wasn't saying anything that made her sensed that the brunette might have felt something for Drew too.

"Yeah. It's kind of late, you should rest." Alex said, dismissing.

"Yeah. Goodnight Alex." Piper said, resignedly.

She was startled for a second when she felt Alex hugged her unexpectedly.

"Goodnight, Pipes." Alex embraced Piper tightly, as her cheek rested on the blonde's hair. Piper then hugged her evenly tight, as she closed her eyes and savor on Alex's warmth. They stayed like that, enveloped in each other for quite a while, before Alex released Piper, as she fidgets at her glasses shyly and smiled. She turned away from Piper and started walking, but the blonde heard a not so hushed mumble coming from the brunette.

"There's nothing to be jealous about." Alex murmur, as she walked away from the blonde. Piper's eyes never left the back of Alex's head as she smiled to herself. She felt extremely blissful and content, as she watched Alex disappearing through the night.

...

Saturday came and Alex was full of nerves. She felt anxious and worried about how the meeting with her aunt would turn out. She talked to Piper every day, as the blonde help her to be calm and relaxed. They agreed to take Alex's car and leave by 9 in the morning, as the journey will take them two hours before they reach her aunt's house, which was away from the city. Alex took the driver seat, as Piper couldn't help but admire. Her black Nissan Rogue fits Alex's taste. It's stylish, yet comfy. It has interior features, leather-appointed seats and an ambiance of class and space. It also has a panoramic moonroof, that added appeal on it, and the car smelled like a mixture of leather and vanilla.

"Thanks for coming with me, Pipes."

"I'm glad I came." She said smiling, as Alex smiled back.

"I packed sandwiches in the bag at the back, if you're hungry."

"Thanks."

"Here." She said, as she handed Piper a silver metallic tumbler.

"What's this?"

"It's coffee. Just in case you haven't taken one yet. It's flat white with a double espresso, right? I saw you ordered last time." Alex said, as Piper stared at her in awe. She was surprised at Alex's thoughtfulness.

"Oh. Thank you, Alex. Where's yours?"

"Maybe later. There is water, and juice at the back too." Alex said.

They continued to drive in comfortable silence, having the radio at the background. An hour had passed, as Alex began to feel hungry. She hasn't had the appetite to eat a while ago since she felt anxious towards meeting her aunt. She reached for the bag at the back seat and searched for the BLT that she prepared. She slightly leaned in, as she tried hard to keep her eyes on the road.

"Hey Al, what is it?"

"I'm just looking for that sandwich." She answered, as her hand continued searching while her eyes are on the road.

"I'll get it. What do you want?"

"Just one sandwich."

"Okay."

Piper reached for the bag and search for it. When she found it, she gave Alex her sandwich and asked if she wanted water or juice too.

"Just water. Thanks."

"Okay, here." She gave Alex her sandwich, as she placed the bottled water in the cup holder at the center console.

"Thanks." Alex said.

She started eating, as she kept her gaze on the road. She struggled to eat by her left hand, as her right managed to stay in the steering wheel.

"Let me." Piper said, as she observed the brunette's difficulty.

"What?"

"Let me feed you."

"Oh, no. It's fine."

"C'mon. It's fine." Piper said, as she smiled and asked for the sandwich.

"Okay."

Alex gave her the sandwich hesitantly, as Piper took off half of the foil and offered it back to Alex. The brunette took a bite, as Piper waited for her to finish, before she offered again. Alex felt a little shy, as she couldn't help to think how couple-y they are being right now. She blushed a little, as Piper noticed and laughed.

"What?"

"You're blushing."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! C'mon! Let me feed the baby." Piper teased, as she offered the sandwich and waited for Alex to open her mouth.

"Shut up!" Alex said.

She bites the sandwich messily, as some of the mayo spread to the side of her lips.

"You're such a messy baby." Piper teased again, as she wiped the mayo on Alex's lips.

"Shut up!" Alex said, as she felt embarrassed.

Piper chuckled at Alex's flushed cheeks, as she continued to tease the brunette. She couldn't help but think how she missed the easy, careless days with Alex.

...

They arrived at Beatrice's house, an hour and seventeen past eleven. After they introduced themselves, Beatrice and her husband Samuel Folds, greeted them warmly. They learned that she was the older sister of Diane. They talked briefly about her two children in college, as Beatrice also asked about how Alex was doing now. Alex narrates her current life politely, as Piper couldn't help but listen and stare in awe at Alex. This Alex had changed a lot. She seemed to listen without judgment, at her aunt's stories. There was no smugness on her tone when it was her turn to share, and she didn't judge her aunt's lack of information about her mother after Alex was born. Her aunt honestly told her how Diane and she drifted away from each other, shortly after she met Alex's father. Alex didn't seem to hate her aunt, as Beatrice told her how absent she was on Diane's life, while she started to struggle to provide for Alex. Piper saw how eager Alex was to know about her mother, as she silently prayed at the side, for Alex to remember anything about Diane. She didn't want Alex to feel heartbroken and despaired over her lack of memories over her mom. She just wanted Alex to have that one memory, even just one, to make her feel better. Piper pleads silently, as she listened more of Beatrice's story.

Alex listened eagerly to her aunt's stories. She smiled at times, at her aunt's recollection of her mom. Alex beamed joyfully, but she felt different. She couldn't remember anything about her mom, no matter what she did. It made her feel miserable and angry. It was her mother. Her mother that did everything she could do to provide for her, her mother who loved her unconditionally, her mother that was always there…her mother…the only constant person in her life. Ever since, she wondered what she was like, but neither Benny nor Drew could answer her. When she met Piper, she finally had an idea of what she was like. When Piper told her about Diane, she tried everything she could do to remember her. She tried to think about her every night, so she could maybe dream about her. She stared too long at some pictures that she still had. She played her favorite music, as Piper had told her. She even bought her favorite perfume to help her, but nothing happened. Every single time she made an effort to remember, but every effort was rendered useless, as she only had a blank space.

...

They were having lunch when Piper noticed Alex seemed to be absently thinking. She still smiled whenever her aunt talked to her, but her face crunches up, as if in deep thoughts when no one was paying attention.

"Hey," Piper said, as she placed her hand on Alex's shoulder gently.

"Hey." Alex said briefly, as she smiled sullenly.

Piper couldn't help but worry, as she saw how Alex looked, but she brushed her worries away and continued conversing with Beatrice and Samuel. Beatrice eagerly continued her story about her and Diane's adventures through lunch. Alex was battling over her emotions, as she silently sits and listened. Somewhere between Beatrice's enthusiastic voice and eagerness of sharing, Alex had enough. She abruptly stands and excused herself, as she dashed out of the door. Her aunt and her husband were too stunned to say anything. Piper came running after her, as she found Alex in fury. She reached her car and furiously kicked her left foot in the side of it, as her body shook in rage. She was frustratingly angry. She couldn't understand why in the three years after her accident, she still hasn't had any memory about her mom. She had nothing.

"Alex..." Piper said gently.

"I'm fucking sick of this! Fucking shit!" Alex yelled, as she kicked with enough force, she felt her old fractured ankle hurt. Piper noticed her winced in pain.

"Alex, please stop it."

"I can't remember! No matter what I did can't remember!" She wept, as she put on weight on her left foot, but it hurt, so she hold on to the side of her car.

"Alex..." Piper said, as tears immediately gathered at the edge of her eyes.

"I just wanted one memory! One fucking memory of my mom!" She said angrily, as she cried in pain.

"Alex, please calm down."

"Please, just one memory." Alex begged, as she took off her glasses and leaned her hand on the side window and sobbed. She cried for Diane, as she felt sorry she couldn't remember her, and for herself, as frustration envelopes her being. Piper rushed to her side and asked for the car keys. She opened the passenger side, as she helped Alex seat. She took Alex's glasses and placed it on the dashboard. The brunette's face was in pain. Piper didn't know if it's because of her injury or her mother. Alex continued to sob, as Piper cried with her.

"I'm sorry." She said, as she hugged Alex tightly.

She didn't know how many times she had to apologize to Alex, but she would apologize every day if she had to, if it can take her pain away. She felt Alex enveloped her on a crushing hug, as she clings to Piper for support.

"What's the color my mom's casket?" Alex asked.

She wanted to know, as she thought it might help her if she focused on the last time she saw her. Piper freezes on the question. She didn't know what color, as she wasn't there. She contemplated lying to protect Alex's feelings, but she didn't want to lie to her anymore. She released herself from Alex's hug, as she looked at her with hurting eyes.

"I didn't know." Piper said, as she saw Alex brows furrowed in question.

"What do you mean?"

"I left you…when your mother died." She told Alex honestly.

She saw the confusion on her face before it was replaced by pain. Alex dropped her gazed, as she looked down on the floor. She couldn't believe what Piper had just told her. She felt like she was being abandoned once again. It made her feel that she didn't really know Piper.

"Your job...your job is getting too dangerous for me. You asked me to carry another bag of money, but I refused. I felt like...I felt like, I was just another mule to you. I left. I'm too angry and hurt, so I left. I left when Diane died. I'm sorry Alex. I'm so sorry…I'm sorry." Piper said, through tears.

Alex looked at her blue eyes, as she saw Piper crying. She couldn't believe that Piper left, but she couldn't believe more of what she had done. Piper was weeping in front of her, as it felt like Alex's heart being crushed. She buried her face on Piper's chest, as she enveloped her on a crushing hug. Piper hugged her tightly, just as much, as she buried her face on Alex's hair. They sobbed together, as both of their hurting hearts cried in the pain by the recollection of the past. Alex raised her head and looked at Piper's tear filled eyes. She wanted to erase their pain, so she did it, in the only way she knew how. She slowly leans in, as her hands cupped Piper's face. Piper didn't protest, as their lips slowly touch. She gently kissed Piper, as the blonde tenderly kissed back. Her hands, rested tightly on Alex's shoulder, as the brunette's hands were on the both sides of her face. Their lips danced against each other gently, mixed with the salty taste of their tears.

Their tears were still falling, as they released each other moments after. Piper's eyes were still closed, as she didn't know how to look at Alex, after what happened. She didn't know where they stand now. All she knew was that she missed feeling Alex's lips on hers. Alex wiped Piper's tear stained cheeks, as she placed gentle kisses on them both.

"I'm sorry, Piper. I'm sorry about the past. " Alex said softly, as she rested her forehead towards the blonde's.

"I'm sorry too." Piper replied, as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Alex's green orbs.

She saw Alex's tender gaze, as the brunette brushed their noses and kissed Piper again, as the blonde kissed back. They kissed briefly, as Piper rested her lips on Alex's forehead.

"Let's get you home." Piper said, as she felt Alex nod.

...

Alex didn't leave the car, as Piper went back to her aunt's house to announce that they're leaving. She told Beatrice what happened, as she and her husband came out of the house to say goodbye. They bid Beatrice and Samuel goodbye, as Alex apologized for her actions a while ago. She approached Alex and hugged her tightly.

"Please visit again. You're always welcome here." Beatrice said.

"Comeback when you guys have the chance." Samuel said.

"Thank you. I will." Alex said, as she smiled timidly.

"Take care, Piper."

"Thank you, Beatrice."

They bid each other goodbye, as Piper took the driving seat this time. She let Alex rest, as it was obvious how drained the brunette looked. Alex was silent all throughout the car ride. She just stared at the passenger window, absently thinking. Piper hated seeing her like this. She didn't like seeing Alex this hurt.

"Al, we'll go to the hospital okay? We have to get your ankle checked." Piper said softly, so she won't startle the brunette.

"Okay." Alex answered, as she continued to stare absently.

Piper exhaled resignedly. She didn't want to push Alex on talking if the brunette didn't feel like it. She will give Alex as much space as she needed. She continued to her task of driving when she felt Alex's left hand searched for her right hand that is resting on the center console. Alex gently wrapped her hand on Piper's, as she continued to stare outside. Piper looked at her, as she comfortingly squeezed Alex's hand and brushed her fingers to her knuckles. They stayed in that position as they reached the hospital.

...

At the hospital, the nurse noticed her swelling foot, so she gave Alex an ice bag to placed it on her ankle to reduce the swelling. The doctor examined Alex's foot, and the conclusion was a sprained ankle. She told the doctor that she accidently tripped, when she was asked what happened. The doctor strictly told her to be more careful, to prevent adding more damage on the same ankle, that had a previous surgery. She was advised to rest to prevent further injury and avoids stress on the already inflamed tissue. The doctor bandaged her sprained ankle and told Alex to keep the injured area elevated, as Piper took notes.

"Sit in a reclining chair or prop your legs up with pillows." The doctor said.

"Okay." Alex said.

"I will prescribe you anti-inflammatory medicine to reduce the pain and combat swelling."

"Thank you, Doctor." Piper said.

...

Piper drove Alex home after the hospital. They were seated at her car outside Alex's apartment, as she observed the brunette. Alex's mood seemed to lighten up a little.

"Thanks for today Pipes."

"Don't worry about it. Remember what the doctor said."

"Yeah. Okay."

Piper seemed to contemplate saying what was on her mind. She wanted to ask Alex what the kiss meant, but she was afraid that Alex just acted on the heat of the moment. She dismissed her thoughts, as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Let's get inside, so you could rest now." Piper said, as Alex stared at her.

"You won't leave this time, right?" Alex asked, as Piper was surprised.

She wanted Piper to stay this time. She wanted to try again and asked her to be with her, as she slowly falls for this version of Piper again, but her nerves get into her. There was still so much that she needs to know, but whatever it was, she just wanted Piper to stay. She decided to ask her the next chance she'll get. Piper was surprised on Alex's question. Of course she wanted to stay, she wanted to stay as long as Alex wanted her.

"I mean…I want you to stay."

"I'm staying, Al."

Alex smiled at Piper warmly, as the blonde smiled back. Alex leaned carefully towards her, not wanting to put pressure on her left ankle, as she rested her head on Piper's shoulder. Piper exhaled contently, as she wrapped her arm on Alex's shoulder. She rested her cheek on Alex's forehead, as she felt Alex enveloped her on a hug. They stayed wrapped on each other for a moment, not having a care in the world.

* * *

 _I apologize if this has been angsty. I'm feeling that way lately, i don't know why. I hope you enjoyed reading tho. Thanks you for the reviews guys! I read it and I get the push on those. Keep it coming!_

 _I am not aware about any name of Alex's aunt, so Beatrice is a product of my imagination._


	6. Myriads Of First Dates

Piper did her best to put her attention at her daily tasks. She hadn't seen Alex in four days. The brunette decided to rest her foot for a week so she hadn't left the comforts of her home since last weekend. She went to see Alex the day after the incident and spent almost the whole afternoon with her, but the time they spent together wasn't enough for Piper. They talked on the phone regularly, but the longing that the blonde felt didn't seem to lessen. Alex let her manager handle Memories Of A Rose for the meantime, as she recovered on her injury.

Piper's store was on its regular busy Thursday afternoon. There were a lot of people coming and going, so Piper helped around. She was behind the counter helping Joe and three other employees while Jackie helped the others clean some tables.

"Wow, it's busy today huh."

"Yeah, boss."

"I think there's a conference near here today."

"Yeah?"

"I heard one customer talking about it."

The hustled continued until late in the afternoon before the crowd started to disperse one by one. Piper looked around and saw what a messed it was, so she started helping around with Jackie. After they finished cleaning, Piper seated at one of the stools in the counter, beside Jackie.

"I'm so tired." Piper said as Jackie laughed at her.

"I know! That was crazy!"

"Here bosses! Thanks' for helping." Joe said politely as he gave them both a glass of water.

"Had I known it'll be busy like that today, I didn't put as many people on their rest day." Jackie said.

"I didn't know you have the table skills boss." Joe said to Piper.

"I waited a table before."

"Really? When?" Joe asked.

"A long time ago."

"You didn't look like it. You're all yuppie and fancy to me." Jackie said teasingly.

They continued talking and teasing Piper while Joe's attention shifted from the conversation to the arrival of a new customer.

"Great heavens! My day is complete!" Joe said happily.

Piper and Jackie looked at where Joe was looking, as they were both surprised.

"Alex!" Piper yelled surprised.

Joe was a witty guy. He was funny and smart. Ever since he first saw Alex, Joe was mesmerized with the beauty of the brunette. Alex didn't mind because Joe never hit on her seriously. He was vocal about how he adored her, but he also knew that the brunette was batting for the other team.

"Hello, my fine deity." Joe said teasingly.

"Hello, Joe." Alex said as she chuckled at him.

Joe gestured like an in love teenager, as he placed his right hand on his heart and exhaled dramatically. He received laughter from both Alex and Jackie, as Piper smiled.

"Go back to your work Joe." Piper said.

"Do you want some coffee milady?" Joe asked Alex.

"She doesn't drink coffee." Piper answered.

"Actually, I would want a latte right now. Thank you."

Joe proceeds on making Alex's drink while Piper helped her to seat between her and Jackie.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"I got bored so I decided to visit my store."

"What happened to your foot?" Jackie asked as she saw Alex's bandaged foot.

Jackie already knew their story, as Piper told her when she tried to push Alex away before. She knew she could trust Jackie, as they became close friends when they started working together. Jackie also shared with her some personal details about her life, as she trusted Piper just the same. She became a replacement to Polly ever since.

They told her what happened, as Jackie listened attentively. She felt sad for Alex but at the same time relieved that Piper was there for her.

"How was your foot?" Piper asked worriedly.

"It's getting better. I still can't walk at the same pace as I usually do, but it didn't hurt as much." Alex answered.

Their faces were few inches away from each other, as they converse intently. Piper's hand was at the back of the brunette, rubbing her soothingly. Jackie watched their interaction, as she couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Piper asked as she saw her friend smirked.

"Nothing. You guys are cute." She said teasingly.

Piper couldn't help but blush, as Alex smiled shyly. They haven't talked about their previous kiss yet, so they didn't know exactly how to respond.

"Here you go my queen." Joe said as he gave Alex her coffee and wink playfully.

Piper then heard Alex laughed audibly, as she received her coffee. Piper and Jackie looked at her confused until they saw what she was laughing about. At the foam of her coffee were a Latte art of a heart and a letter u.

"You are smooth!" Jackie said as she chuckled at him.

Piper then grabs a teaspoon and stirred the foam, humorously ruined the whole thing.

"Oh, c'mon boss! I slaved for that." He said jokingly as he laughed at Piper's antics.

"Do your job peasant!" Piper said teasingly, that earned a laughed from all of them.

They continued talking and mocking until late in the afternoon.

...

Alex invited Piper and Jackie to have dinner with her by 7 pm, at the end of their work. Piper usually leaves around 6, but she decided to just wait for Jackie and grab dinner together with Alex. Joe wanted to come, but he was on closing, so he just bid them farewell and continued serving customers.

They took Piper's car and decided to eat at a known French bistro and bar not far from Piper's store. Piper was the designated driver, as Alex was seating at the passenger seat while Jackie took the back seat. Piper was very attentive to Alex. She didn't like the idea of Alex walking too much since her injury wasn't fully healed, but she bit her tongue on saying anything, as she didn't want Alex to think that she was overbearing. However, she couldn't stop to check the brunette's injury each chance she gets.

"Al, is your foot okay?"

"Yeah, Pipes. Still fine."

"14." Jackie said.

"What are you counting about?" Alex asked.

"Piper asks you that same question for 14 times now." Jackie said as she earned a loud chuckle from the brunette.

"I know!" Alex said teasing.

"What? I am just concern." Piper said defensively.

She couldn't hide her embarrassment on being called upon her excessive display of concern towards Alex.

"It's fine, Pipes." Alex said as she smiled warmly towards her.

Piper grinned back, as Jackie watched their interaction intently. She couldn't help but smile towards the two women in front of her.

They reached the bistro 15 minutes after, as Piper assisted Alex on going out of the car. Alex was wearing a comfy blue and white espadrille flats and refrained from wearing any heels for days, to prevent putting pressure on her injury. They were immediately seated at a nice table beside the window. Piper was seated beside Alex while Jackie seated across them. A waiter took their orders immediately, as they continued on discussing one topic after another. Alex and Piper missed a light discussion with a friend, as they both currently were dealing with Alex's difficult condition. The light discussion continued until they finished their meals. They were just talking, letting the time passed, as a waiter walked to their table with a mimosa in hand and placed it in front of the blonde.

"I didn't order this." Piper said puzzled.

"The gentleman standing beside the bar paid it for you, ma'am." The waiter said and walked away.

The three of them looked at where the gentleman was standing, as he tilts his glass a little, gesturing towards the blonde. Piper smiled timidly out of courtesy, as she felt Alex stiffened a little beside her.

"Hmmm...not bad. Tall, decent and handsome." Jackie said.

"Here." Piper said as she moved the glass in front of Jackie.

"What?"

"You want it, right?"

"No. He gave it to you. He obviously likes you."

The two of them kept on teasing, as Alex seated quietly. She couldn't help but agree to what Jackie had said. The guy was tall, good looking, and from the way that he was dressed he looked like he had a stable career. Alex saw how he looked at Piper, as the blonde timidly smiled. Alex felt downhearted. All the hope and courage she managed to build inside of her in asking Piper out on an official date vanished, as she thought that Piper was attracted to the guy.

"Hey." Piper said to Alex as she felt the brunette grew quiet.

Alex gave her a small smile just to appease the worried gaze of the blonde.

"Ladies, I have to go. I need to be in my apartment in 30 minutes...boyfriend's coming." Jackie said.

"Oh, we can drive you home." Piper said.

"No, it's fine. I'll catch a cab. Stay and finish your drink. You wouldn't want that beautiful stranger get offended." Jackie teased.

Piper's brows furrowed at the teasing. She had been polite enough not to ask a waiter to take the drink away, but she didn't also want to misguide the man thinking she was interested.

"It's fine. I don't really want to drink today."

"It's okay Pipes, really. I'll just catch a cab."

"Bye. Bye, Alex." Jackie said as she started to get up from her seat.

"Bye." Alex said as she smiled.

Jackie walked towards the door, as the two women were left alone. People started to fill in the bistro, as the night deepened. The man disappeared from their sight, as Piper exhaled an air of relief. She wasn't in the mood to play nice today and force a conversation with someone who was clearly interested on her, especially not in front of the brunette. They were still seated beside each other but Alex was awfully quiet and it made Piper a little worried.

"Alex, is your foot sore?"

"No. It's fine, Pipes." Alex said softly.

"You're a little quiet. Do you want to leave now?"

"Just tired...yeah, I think leaving would be good." Alex said, as she didn't like to stay at the bistro any longer, especially when it started to gather crowds.

Both of them got up and started walking towards the door. Piper was holding Alex's elbow, assisting the brunette carefully. They were walking slowly to prevent putting a strain to Alex's foot, when someone abruptly showed up in front of them, making the brunette stepped her left foot on top of the guy's right foot. Alex winced in pain and almost lost her footing, as she gently pushed herself away from the stranger.

"Shit!" Alex shrieked as her face contorts in pain.

"Fuck! I'm sorry." The guy from earlier said.

"What the fuck! Are you okay, Al?" Piper yelled worriedly as she saw the distress in Alex's face.

The guy helped Piper to assist the brunette to lean on the nearest wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Piper said angrily as her temper flared.

"Pipes." Alex said to calm her as her hand held her arm firmly.

Piper calmed herself down. She usually didn't let her temper show anymore ever since she got out of prison, but this was different as she saw how distressed Alex looked.

"I'm sorry, I was just rushing. I just...I just want to get your number before you guys leave." The guy said to Piper apprehensively.

Alex took her glasses off, as her left hand covered her eyes. She was trying to compose herself and not show the distress on her face, as shooting pains runs in her foot.

"No." Piper said firmly, trying to hide the annoyance on her tone.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm not going to give you my number, so just fuck off!" The blonde said, irritated.

The guy stood in surprise. He didn't know how to react on Piper's dismissal, as he saw eyes around them observing.

"Are you deaf? Go!" Piper said.

The guy immediately left the two of them, as he disappeared to the crowd. He felt ashamed by the way the blonde dismissed him. Piper faced Alex and took her hand away from her eyes.

"Al?" She asked worriedly.

She saw the painful gaze of the brunette, as her injury hike up.

"I'm sorry...just...just give me a minute...let the pain lessen...before we start walking again." Alex said as she catches her breath.

"No, no. We're not walking until the pain subside." Piper said.

She saw the agony on the brunette's green orbs, so she rubbed Alex's shoulder soothingly. Alex couldn't help but rest her head on Piper's shoulder and close her eyes, as she tried her best to relaxed and refrained from letting her tears fall due to the throbbing pain from her injured foot. The blonde swallowed her worries and gently held the brunette towards her. Her right hand rubbed soothingly at her back while her left brushed her dark locks gently. She let Alex's weight rest on her, as she refrained from putting pressure to her left foot.

...

They stayed that way for quite a while until the pain subside. Piper assisted Alex carefully until the brunette was seated comfortably at her car. They were driving towards Alex's apartment in silence. The brunette observed the blonde quietly, as Piper had been silent since their drive. She couldn't help but think that she might have ruined something for Piper and the guy, which was why the blonde was distinctly silent and looked annoyed.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your moment." Alex said as her gaze stayed in front.

"What?"

"I mean, with the guy."

"I don't know what you mean," Piper said puzzled.

"I know you like him and I'm sorry if I ruin your moment together."

"What? I don't Al." Piper said as she couldn't help but chuckled at Alex's statement.

"I mean, I saw how you smiled at him...and you look pissed right now."

"I don't like him. I appreciate the gesture, but I don't like him." Piper said.

She continued driving as she quietly observed the brunette. She saw Alex exhaled sadly, as she continued to gaze ahead, lost in her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm pissed, only because you hurt yourself again." Piper said.

Alex looked at her with sad eyes, as Piper gaze back.

"I don't like the idea of you getting hurt and I most especially didn't like seeing you hurt." Piper said.

Piper tried controlling her tone, as her voice shakes. She was brought back to her memories where she wondered how the brunette was after her attacked. It was hard picturing her all bruised, broken, and in pain, as Piper didn't have any idea if she would ever survive. It was especially hard seeing her in pain awhile ago, as it made her think of how Alex suffered alone while recovering. It also brought her back to the times that she hurt Alex with her choices. It made her think that this was Alex's second life, and yet here she was wasting it when all she ever wanted was to be with her once again. So Piper decided to voice out what she intended to say since they became close again.

"Would you go out with me?" Piper said as her gaze never left the road.

"What?"

"I mean...would you like to go on a date with me?"

Alex grew silent as she looked at the blonde. She saw Piper looked at her for a second before taking her eyes back on the road again. She was nervous as her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. It wasn't really their first date, as they had their first a long time ago and dated a lot of times after that, but for Piper it was like discovering Alex again. She wanted to have a first date of this version of Alex.

"I know there's still a lot that you need to know and I'm willing to answer every question you have. It's just that, I feel like I wasted enough time, Al. I want you back...and please consider going on a real date with me." Piper said nervously.

Alex looked at the blonde with adoration in her eyes. She knew very well that she still had a lot to rediscover about the past, but she was certain that she wanted to have Piper around no matter what memory may come back.

"This is awkward." Alex said.

"Why?"

"I planned on asking you first."

"What?"

"Yeah." Alex admitted.

They looked at each other and smiled warmly. Piper felt stupidly giddy in the way that Alex was looking at her. She was brought back to the emotions that she felt on the first time she talked to the brunette, only this time, it was stronger.

"So..."

"Yes, idiot! I will go out with you."

They both giggled at each other, as both felt a certain joy and contentment.

"Just for the record, you ask me first." Alex said teasing as Piper rolled her eyes at her.

"It didn't matter. You said it yourself, you intended to ask me first."

"Still, you ask first. Years from now if people ask who initiated a date, it's on you." Alex said.

Piper felt happy. Alex had contemplated still being with her in the coming years. She wanted what they're building again, to work. She was certain she wanted Alex for the long run.

"Okay, babe." Piper said jokingly.

Alex couldn't help but felt warmth course through her. She felt her cheeks were getting hot at the way the blonde teased her.

"You're blushing!" Piper said as she chuckled.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Shut up!"

They continued bantering and laughing as they near the brunette's place.

"But we'll go out when your foot is finally healed okay?" Piper said as she remembered the brunette's injury.

"Okay...Don't you really like the guy?"

"No, I don't. I have my sight on someone else...and besides, I'm not fond of mimosa. I'm a margarita kind of girl." Piper said.

Alex smiled at her lovingly, as Piper grinned back. They felt like they were finally coming home again.

...

After the incident, Piper urged the brunette to see the doctor and have her injury be examined again. She pleaded for Alex to go, as she wanted to make sure that there was no added damage on the brunette's ankle. Alex complied after much pleading from the blonde. Fortunately, there was no added injury but the doctor asked her to be more careful to prevent any serious damage on her foot. Another week was added to Alex's absence from her store, in which demanded by Piper. The blonde made sure that Alex would comply with her demands to rest. She visits the brunette to her apartment every other day. She usually came after her work and then they would have dinner together. Alex agreed to rest, as she wanted her ankle to heal as fast as it could so she can finally have a proper date with the blonde. Drew found out about the injury, as her friend was very unhappy. She didn't like the idea that Alex was hurt while she was eagerly chasing her past. She demanded that Alex should take it slow when it came to her desires on being reminded of her memories.

Her injury finally healed, as Alex shared the good news to the blonde. They were both happy and ecstatic about the news. Piper told her that she already had planned where their first official date will take place. They agreed to go out on a Friday night. She asked Alex to dress casually and she'd pick her up around fifteen minutes before six in the evening.

Friday came and Piper was eager to see the brunette. She was at Alex's front door by exactly 5:45 pm.

"Hi!"

"Hey."

Piper was appalled on how beautiful Alex looked. She was wearing simple cropped black denim jeans, a black and white striped V-neck shirt and white slip-on sneakers. She tied her hair on a ponytail exposing her neck, as her glasses rested on her nose. She didn't have makeup on, just her eyeliner and a light shade of lipstick. She was stunning back in the day, but Piper felt like she was even more appealing now. Her scars in the forehead, arm and on her chest were shown, but it didn't bother the brunette. She flaunted them, like they were a part of her. Piper thought of how much she loves this woman and she'll fight for her no matter what it takes. She was brought back to the present by Alex's deep voice.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere I always wanted to take you."

They left the brunette's apartment and took Piper's car. Alex was quiet as she observed the blonde. She felt nervous and was taken aback on how gorgeous Piper looked on her faded skinny jeans, gray shirt, and multi-canvas toms. She had a little makeup on, and she was wearing an orange-based shade of lipstick that brightened her looks. It was simple, but she looked really lovely to Alex. Her golden locks fall graciously a little longer at her shoulders. She stared too long at Piper's lips and thought how much she wanted to kiss her again.

By 6 pm they reached a place where several food trucks are parked. Alex was surprised, as she didn't expect that their first date would be like this. She always thought that Piper was the typical candlelit dinner and movie kind of girl.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Don't you like it?" Piper asked worriedly.

"No. I like it. I just didn't think that you would like dates like this. You're more of a dinner and movie kind of girl to me."

"Well, now you know."

"Yeah."

They shared a smile, as their eyes gaze on each other. They were intently having a standoff when Piper remembered to take their dinner right away if they didn't want to be late on their next agenda. They decided to order at Shorty's on wheels. Alex ordered a honey chipotle steak and water while Piper wanted the standard cheesesteak in provolone cheese and a soda. She asked Alex to stay and seat at one of the tables and chairs around while she places their orders. Piper added bacon cheese fries and Yuengling rings on the side. They ate in comfortable silence together, only discussing a few light topics in between. Piper started laughing in the way Alex ate her sandwich.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just eat like a kid. You're really enjoying your sandwich."

"Well, this is really nice and the way to appreciate a sandwich is to savor every bite of it."

Piper laughed again on how Alex talks and gestured with her hands. Alex smiled at her. She liked how the blonde laughed with her eyes. It really showed how happy she was. Alex messily bites her sandwich, as some of the sauce slipped at the side of her lip. She wiped it with the tissue but missed some that are still on the side of her lip. As if on instinct, Piper took a tissue and wiped the remaining sauce from the brunette's lips. She was surprised by her own actions, as she wasn't able to stop herself. She earned a smile from the brunette, as Piper sheepishly grinned back.

"Excuse me." A voice said.

They looked up and saw two guys standing in front of them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I just want to say that, my boyfriend and I really think that you're a gorgeous couple."

The two of them was taken aback. They didn't know how to respond, so Alex just smiled, as Piper said her gratitude shyly. The two men waved them goodbye, as they continued to finish their sandwiches silently. They both didn't know how to open up the topic of their kiss, but Piper knew she would have to say something before the night ends. They've finished their meal, and the blonde said that there was still something they needed to do, so they gathered their trash and threw it at the nearest garbage bin. They drive away from the place and reached mugi pottery around 7 pm, just in time for their next agenda.

"What are we doing here?"

"This is our next stop."

"At a pottery?"

"Yeah. Shit! I didn't ask you if you wanted to do this kind of stuff." Piper said bothered as she saw Alex's hesitant expression.

"No. I like this. I've wanted to do something like this for a long time, but I couldn't find anybody to come with me. Drew isn't really interested in things like this." Alex explained with glittery eyes.

She was excited to build something with her hands, as Piper exhaled a breath of relief.

"Let's start then." Piper said gladly.

The class guided them on making functional objects by using various hand-building techniques. Piper saw how Alex was enjoying her self. She excitedly listened, and eagerly waited to do something with her clay. She was like a child patiently and excitedly waiting for her turn to ride in the amusement park. She never saw Alex like this, not even before. She made Alex a vase while Alex made her a mug. Although they were together making their masterpieces, they tried to hide it as much as they can, against each other. They wanted it to be a surprise once it was finished. The class took 2 hours to finish, and they were told that their pieces would be ready for pick up in three weeks. Piper's heart was beating with gladness at the way their date went.

...

They were outside Alex's apartment as their night ends. Both women were smiling, as obvious happiness was written on their faces. It was a great night and a memorable first date.

"Thank you, Pipes. I really enjoyed myself."

"Thank you, too. I'm happy spending the night with you."

Alex smiled at Piper warmly, as the blonde smiled back. Alex really enjoyed the time she spent with the blonde, but there was something that was plaguing her mind and she wanted to ask.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Piper said as she smiled.

"If you left when my mom died, how did you end up in prison?"

Piper's smile fell, and at that moment Alex dreaded the answer. She had a hunch on how Piper ended up into prison, but she refused to believe that she could it.

"I named you didn't I?" Alex asked sadly.

"Al."

"I did."

Alex dropped her gaze at the ground, as she felt dejected about herself. She couldn't believe she did it. Piper saw her agony, as she looked at the brunette.

"Alex."

"How did you found out?"

"Larry."

Piper contemplated on continuing her story, as she saw how miserable Alex looked. She decided to continue when Alex was looking back at her and anxiously waiting for her story.

"Larry was my fiancée at the time."

Alex shifted her gaze again, as the pain of realizing that Piper moved on after she left her at Paris.

"He was my fiancée when I was indicted. I haven't seen you for so long, Alex. I never really thought that I would see you again." Piper continued, as Alex gaze was still everywhere except on hers.

"We grew close again. We fell in love again, but I wasn't ready to let go of the life I built after you...so...so, I chose Larry." Piper said as her voice quivers.

The emotion she felt was the same in the past when she told Alex she was choosing Larry. She saw the same pain on Alex's eyes, the exact grieving eyes she had seen in the library.

"You made a right choice. If I were you, I would choose him too." Alex said sorrowfully.

"No, no. Al, I chose him because I was scared. It's what I was accustomed to. The life that Larry offered was what I thought I wanted. It's the kind of life that my family deemed for me to have...and maybe a part of me wanted that life. I wanted that life I built with Larry...only with you."

Piper's tears fell. She felt like she was breaking Alex's heart again, as the brunette refused to looked at her still.

"I made that mistake on choosing him...while I'm still deeply in love with you. Alex, please...please look at me." Piper begged.

Alex shifted her gaze finally. She saw that Piper was crying, so she wiped the blonde's tears, as her heart hurt painfully on what Piper revealed. She knew that there was a lot more to be discovered, as she couldn't help but fear of how much more her heart can take.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry and ruin our great night." Alex said jokingly.

Alex smiled sadly at Piper, as the blonde couldn't help but reached for the brunette's hand. She held Alex's both hands tightly.

"Alex, it was all in the past. This is the present now. I love being with you right now. Would you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"That...that we'll try. We'll do everything we can to not let the past ruin the present...our present?"

"Piper..."

"I mean...if someday it gets too hard and you decided to leave, I will let you go...I will…but you must know...I never...I never intended for you to get hurt like this." Piper said miserably.

She couldn't help the tears from falling. She knew someday it would happen. She knew that someday she would hurt Alex too much, so much that Alex couldn't even look at her anymore.

"Hey, stop...stop. I promise, okay. I promise, Pipes." Alex said as she comforted the blonde.

It pained the brunette to think of how some memories could hurt the blonde this much. She didn't like seeing Piper broken and crying. She wanted the pain to stop, so she leaned in closely at Piper's and closed her eyes. Their lips were almost touching again when someone yelled the brunette's name.

"Alex!"

Alex knew that voice. She opened her eyes, as Piper did the same. They looked at where the stranger was, as she surprised them both.

"Drew!" Alex yelled happily.

She slowly released her hand from Piper's hold, as she excitedly runs and hugged her friend. Piper looked at her empty hands, missing the contact from Alex. She couldn't help but think that this time...this battle for Alex…had a fair chance of her, losing.

* * *

 _Hey, guys! Thank you for all the passionate reviews on this story! :))) I really do appreciate it. I will try to update as much as I can. I hope life doesn't get in the way so much. I love reading your reviews so keep it coming!_

 _I'm excited to see how Alex and Piper's relationship will going to be in season 4._

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a great day!_


	7. I want to be yours

Piper stood still, as she observed the two friends get lost on each other's presence. Alex hugged Drew tightly, as the auburn-haired woman embraced her firmly. The two women obviously missed each other, as it was the first time that they've been away from each other longer than a week, ever since they've met.

"When did you arrive? I thought you still have one more week?" Alex said smiling as she released Drew.

"An hour ago. I went here straight from the airport to surprise you, but no one answered. I manage to finish all my work ahead so here I am. Missed me, Lex?" Drew answered teasing.

"Are you kidding me? Of course!" Alex said and she hugged her again while Drew giggled on obvious joy.

They continued talking for a few minutes more when Alex suddenly remembered the blonde.

"Oh, wait! Come here." She took Drew's hand and dragged her where Piper was standing still.

Piper saw their fingers entwined, as she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. Alex saw where the blonde was looking, so she wanted to let go of the auburn-haired woman's hand, but Drew tightly held her hand even before she could.

"Pipes, this is Drew. Drew, this is Piper." Alex said as she smiled.

"Hi. Piper Chapman." Piper said.

Piper intentionally extends her right hand for Drew to shake. She offered the hand in which opposite to the auburn-haired woman's, so she would let go of Alex's hand.

"Hi. Drew Gosselin." Drew said as she took her extended hand.

It was the first time she'd be seeing the woman behind the voice in every phone call to Alex. Piper was disheartened.

Drew was captivating. Her naturally brownish-red, perfectly tousled wavy hair falls below her shoulders. Her amber eyes had a solid golden/coppery tint. She was as tall as her. Her straight-edged nose and thin lips compliment her face, and to say that she was attractive was an understatement. Piper wondered if Alex hadn't really felt any attraction towards her friend. It was impossible not to fall for someone like Drew. She was a complete package. She was smart, caring, and beautiful. She concluded that the competition for the raven-haired woman's affection would be hard.

They were quiet after the introduction, unsure of what to talk about when Piper decided to break the silence.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Drew." Piper said as she smiled.

"Likewise." Drew replied.

Drew was overwhelmed on how good looking Piper was. It was a little dark, but the streetlights gave her enough gleams to see Piper up close. She couldn't deny that the blonde was attractive and appealing. It made her a little worried, as she knew that the blonde caught Alex's eye.

"I heard a lot about you."

"I hope good things, though." Piper said.

"They are...so far." Drew replied.

Piper didn't know what she meant, but she dismissed the comment and just smiled.

"We should go inside." Alex said.

She couldn't take how the atmosphere seemed to thicken in the presence of the two women.

"Ugh, I should probably just go. It's getting late anyway. I know you guys have a lot of catching up to do." Piper said.

She smiled to Alex warmly, but the raven-haired woman knew how uncomfortable she was being.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Ok then." Drew said as she looked and beamed at Alex.

"Yeah. Bye." Piper said.

She walked away from the two without looking back at Alex, as she heads to her car. She was several feet away when she felt a tug on her hand.

"Wait! Let me walk you." Alex said as she held Piper's hand.

Piper was startled for a while but regained her composure after, as she gave Alex a timid smile.

"Your friend is waiting."

"It's fine." Alex said as she smiled.

They continued walking and stopped at the side of Piper's car.

"I really enjoyed tonight, Pipes."

"Me too." Piper said as she smiled at Alex.

They looked at each other intently for a moment, and then Alex held the side of Piper's face and started to lean in towards the blonde. She kissed her on the cheek gently.

"Thank you." She said.

Piper blushed at the contact while a smile was plastered on her face.

"Thank you, too." She said shyly.

They stared at each other for a moment, lost on each other's gaze when they heard Drew called Alex again.

"Lex! Come on!"

Piper exhaled resignedly.

"Your friend is calling." Piper said as her tone rises a little.

Alex giggled at her, as she obviously recognized her tone of jealousy.

"She's just a friend. Don't be..."

"I'm not jealous." Piper cuts her off.

"I was supposed to say angry but...yeah." Alex teased.

Piper stayed silent, but she couldn't hide her doe-eyed expression at Alex. The raven-haired woman couldn't help but chuckled at the blonde.

"You are something else. " Alex exhaled as she smirked.

"You are too." Piper said as she earned another giggle from the raven-haired woman.

Go." Alex said as she opened the door on the driver seat.

Piper deposited herself resignedly.

"Drive safely. Call me when you get home, okay?" Alex said as she gave the blonde her signature smirk.

"Okay."

"Goodnight, Pipes."

"Goodnight, Al."

Piper drives away from the raven-haired woman. She couldn't help but wish that the night ended differently, preferably with the admission of her feelings towards Alex.

...

Alex and Drew updated each other on what they missed since the auburn haired woman left. Drew told Alex about the events she attended in LA. She also bragged about their company's finished project, as she was the lead engineer. Alex teased her about the interview that she read in the magazine.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, but I feel like that's not you. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like it, but I feel like someone else was talking. It's not you." Alex said as her friend laughed at her.

"Of course, stupid! I need to be serious and professional. It's work."

"Yeah, that's why. You were never serious with me, so it's weird."

They laughed again and continued bantering until the topic switch to Alex's rediscovered memories. Alex updated Drew about the ones she remembered and the ones Piper told her. She already told Drew before on one of the phone conversations that they had, that Piper and her used to be together. Drew was skeptical, as she didn't quite believe that Piper was telling the truth. When she saw how attractive the blonde was, she refused to believe as her jealousy gets in the way of her rational thinking. She loved Alex, and although she hadn't said anything to her, she was very possessive of her attention.

"I need to tell you something." Alex said hesitantly.

"Okay."

They were seated beside each other on Alex's couch. The raven-haired woman looked at her friend intently. She couldn't deny how attractive Drew was. Every time she looked at her, Drew's eyes seemed to glitter. Her friend was a good person. She was always smiling and very thoughtful of everyone around her. Alex couldn't help but admire the auburn-haired woman.

"Piper and I went out on a date."

"What?"

"Yes...she asked me out and I said yes."

Drew stood up abruptly and walked away from the brunette. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't expect that Alex would easily believe the blonde.

"Why? Because she said you were together before?" Drew's voice rose a little.

Alex was seated still, she didn't say anything and just let her friend rant.

"Alex, you can't just believe everything that she'll say." She said anxiously.

She paced in front of the brunette, as she thought about the right things to say. She wasn't prepared for this. She was planning to say something about her feelings to Alex, but she hadn't decided when she would say it.

"You've known her for what, four months? Alex, don't you think she might have an agenda on this. Who knows how things ended between the two of you? Do you even know what kind of person she is?" Drew said irritated.

Alex was surprised. She never saw her friend lose her cool on her like this.

"She tells me things that I should know." Alex said softly.

"And you believe her? So what, you believe every word that will come out of her mouth? I left you for four months and you're already forming a relationship with someone you barely even knew." Drew said sharply.

"You're judging." Alex said softly.

Her tone was firm, but she said it in a way that she was almost murmuring. Drew snapped out of her rant. She looked at the raven-haired woman, as Alex looked back at her. She saw Alex's offended expression. She didn't mean to judge, but the panicked thoughts of losing her friend came crashing through. She walked back towards Alex and seated beside her, as she exhaled resignedly.

"I'm sorry. I was just bothered." Drew said.

"Benny knows her."

"Uncle Benny?"

"Yeah. After Piper told me that we were together before, I asked Benny and he confirmed that we are."

"Were. It's in the past." Drew corrected her.

"Were."

Alex dropped her gaze. She felt like she was in between two tectonic plates colliding against each other. She exhaled a tired breath that her friend didn't miss.

"I'm sorry, Lex. I was just worried. I always will when it comes to you."

Alex smiled at her, as Drew smiled back. Drew rested her head on Alex's shoulder, as her friend lays her cheek on Drew's head.

"Yeah. You always are." Alex said as she smiled.

"I'm just...I care about you...I am..." Drew stuttered, as she tried hard to find the right words. She decided she could tell Alex now and deal with it later. She lifts her head and gaze at her friend's emerald orbs as Alex stared back at her amber eyes.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is...I'm...Lex, I'm...I'm in..."

A loud noise interrupts their conversation. Alex's phone that was placed on the coffee table rings audibly. She looked at the ID and saw Piper.

"I'm sorry. I have to get this. Just give me a minute." Alex said as she stands and walked towards the kitchen.

Drew couldn't help but exhale dejectedly. She felt like Piper would be difficult to compete with, especially when Alex was beginning to get attached to her like this.

...

The following morning Alex and Piper planned to have breakfast together. Piper was surprised that Drew didn't make plans with Alex that morning. She thought that the auburn-haired woman would make the most out of her time to spend it with her friend. They talked a lot about the past, as Piper answered Alex's inquiries as best as she could. They discussed their travels mostly. Alex couldn't stop laughing about Piper's stomach virus in Java and their pork chop version. It was close to 9 when they finished and Alex decided to drive Piper back to her store.

"It was crazy huh?" Alex said.

"It was." Piper smiled.

"I can't believe we traveled the world."

"Yeah, we did."

"I just wished we did it legally. I mean, it was nice, but it was dangerous too." Alex said softly.

There was an underlying guilt in her tone.

"It was, but we're young and naive and the thrill of doing it really appealed to us before." Piper explained.

Alex remained silent. She thought about the things that she did before and where she ended up now. She felt like karma really had a way of chasing her and made her pay for her sins. Piper saw how deep in thought she was, as she saw Alex's brows furrowed.

"Alex, you're not a bad person. You made some mistakes in the past, but you paid for it." Piper said, pacifying the raven-haired woman.

"Yeah. I'm kind of still."

They were quiet all throughout the car ride, as Piper thought of ways to lift Alex's mood. She messaged Jackie to prepare something for her, before they reached the store.

They reached Pages and Brews and stood in front of the store quietly. She figured Alex seemed ashamed about her mistakes and felt bad about her self. It made her worried.

"Al, it's in the past now okay? Now is more important." Piper said.

"Okay." Alex said as she smiled.

She felt that Piper was worried, so she brushed the guilt off of her.

"I should go. I don't want to keep you from your job." Alex said.

"Okay...oh, wait!" Piper said.

She remembered the snacks she asked Jackie to prepare. She was about to go inside when her friend opened the door with a takeout bag.

"I saw you guys from the inside." Jackie explained.

She smiled at Piper and looked at her knowingly. She handed her the bag of snacks as she requested.

"Here. You're so, sweet." Jackie teased.

She laughed at the way Piper reddened while the blonde shyly gave the bag to Alex.

"Here."

"What's this?"

"I asked Jackie to help me prepare your favorite snacks. Ugh, there's a lemony white chocolate cheesecake, honey muffins and cranberry juice inside."

"Wow. Thanks, but you didn't have to."

"It's fine. I want to."

They shared a warm smile. Jackie smiled at the two of them, as the two women get lost on each other's gaze. Jackie lifted her gaze toward Alex's right shoulder, as she saw someone coming.

"Oh my goodness! Drew?" Jackie said surprised.

"Jackie?"

"Yes. Oh my, gosh!"

Jackie walked to the auburn-haired woman excitedly, as Drew reached her and hugged the woman with delight. Alex moved away from the two, as she and Piper stood in surprise. The two woman enthusiastically continued to converse, as they released each other.

"You know each other?" Alex asked.

"Well, yeah. We're old friends in high school." Jackie said.

"You knew each other?"

"Yeah, Alex and I friends."

"Really? It's a small world!"

"Yeah. Oh, my! It's been so long!" Drew said.

Piper stood silently, as she and Alex observed the two chatted. They were about to leave the two alone when Jackie suddenly speaks.

"We need to go out tonight!"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, we definitely have to."

"Fine for me. Let's meet after work. Lex, come with us?" Drew asked.

"Oh, tonight?"

"Yeah. C'mon!" Drew said.

She looked at the raven-haired woman with pleading eyes. Alex thought about it, as she didn't have any plans for later, but she hadn't asked Piper either.

"Ugh, I..."

"Please, Lex. We haven't spent much time with each other yet."

Alex reconsidered, as she thought about what Drew had said.

"Okay. Okay, let's go out tonight."

Drew smiled at her warmly, as Alex smiled back.

"You should come too, Pipes." Alex said.

"Oh, no. I'm..."

"C'mon Pipes! We've been sulking in paperwork and book orders for weeks now. A little night out won't hurt." Jackie said.

"It's just that there's a lot of work I have to finish." Piper reasoned out.

She wanted to go out and spent the night with friends, but she wasn't sure if it was going to be as comfortable especially when Drew would be there too. She knew how the auburn haired woman felt about Alex without Drew even telling her.

"C'mon, Piper. Please?" Alex begged.

All of Piper's resolves vanished, as she saw the pleading look on Alex's face. She saw Drew smile thinly, as her gaze dropped on the ground. Piper was sure the auburn haired woman was jealous.

"Fine. Okay, I'm going." Piper said resignedly, as Alex beamed at her.

"Great!" Jackie said.

They talked for quite awhile about their plans. They agreed to go together, as Alex insisted that she'd just fetch Piper and Jackie since the blonde didn't bring her car to work.

"Okay, then. I really need to go now." Alex said.

"Okay, sure." Piper replied.

"Drew, are you staying?"

"Oh, no. I just came because I saw your car a while ago."

"Okay."

"We'll see you later guys." Jackie said.

"Yeah. See you." Drew said.

She said goodbye to Jackie and smiled briefly to Piper. Drew didn't hate the blonde. If she met Piper in a time when there wasn't a raven-haired woman between them, she was certain they'd become close easily, but since Alex and her feelings for her were involved, she couldn't help but be possessive of her. Drew walked towards Alex's car and waited for the brunette. Jackie said farewell to Alex and went inside the store, leaving the two women behind.

"Thank you for this, again." Alex said as she gestured towards the paper bag.

"Sure. Eat all of those, okay?" Piper said.

"Yes, ma'am."

They smiled at each other lovingly, indifferent towards their surroundings and from the gazing eyes coming from Alex's friend, boring holes on their faces. Drew knew she was losing. Her heart felt like it was slowly being crushed when she saw Alex leaned in and hugged the blonde, as Piper firmly embraced her friend. Alex gently placed a kiss on Piper's cheek, as Drew withdrew her gaze. Her heart breaks, for the words she couldn't say.

...

Alex together with Drew fetched Piper and Jackie around 6 in the evening. They decided to go into the new bar lounge in town. Piper saw Drew take the passenger seat in the front so she deposits herself behind Alex, as Jackie seated beside her. The car ride was a little quiet with only a few mirror glances between Alex and Piper, and chatter between Drew and Jackie.

Piper couldn't stop thinking about what Jackie had told her earlier. Jackie talked about Drew, as she described what she was like back in high school. Jackie said that Drew came from a well-abled family. Her father was a movie producer while her mom was a prosecutor. Although she and her younger sister grew up in the presence of money, their parents always taught them that if they wanted something, they have to work hard for it. Drew in high school worked at a coffee shop during school breaks. She was determined to have a car so her parents told her that they would buy her a car in a condition that Drew would contribute for it. Jackie never heard of Drew having a relationship with another woman before, as all her past relationships are with the opposite sex, but Piper was certain that Alex was the exception. Jackie met Drew's parents on several occasions. She told Piper that Drew's parents were far from the typical wealthy, uptight, and condemnatory circle. They were very considerate, down to earth and simple minded. Drew's parents were involved and aided their community a lot. They barely even show on social gatherings unless they needed to. It made Piper reminisce about her own parents. It made her think how similar she and Drew were but at the same time, very different. It made her worried, as Drew had an edge against her. Drew's parents are so different from Piper's. She was deep in thought comparing her self to Drew when she heard Alex call her name.

"Piper?"

"What?"

"I said, you also have some embarrassing moments to share."

"Like what?" Jackie asked.

"The one in Java."

"Oh, yeah. The one that you shared." Jackie said as they chuckled on the story.

Drew seated quietly, as she smiled. She didn't know what the story was about, so she just kept quiet observing how giddy Alex was. They've talked more through the ride as the topic shifted to Drew's parents.

"Is your dad still funding local bands?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah. He loves discovering new talents. This one right here isn't as enthusiastic, though." Drew said as she teased Alex.

The raven-haired woman laughed at her friend.

"Why?" Jackie asked.

"Alex has a talent of playing drums. Dad asked her to join a band of girls he's forming, but she refuse."

"You played?" Piper asked.

She was surprised to learn that Alex played an instrument. She had never heard her play any instrument in the past.

"Yeah. After my attack, I learned playing it."

Piper winced at her statement. She didn't like being reminded about Alex's attack. She saw Alex worriedly looked at her, so she smiled at her covering her guilt. Piper felt like while she shared a past with the raven-haired beauty in which Alex couldn't remember, Drew shared her present.

"Why not? You're good looking, talented and charming. What could go wrong?" Jackie asked.

"Well, I guess, I'm just not that into fame and..."

"She didn't like the idea of boys and girls chasing her." Drew teased.

"Shut up!"

The two friends teased each other tenderly. Jackie laughed at the two women as Piper forced a smile, masking her jealousy.

"Hey! By the way, mom said you must come for dinner. I think Danni will be there too. Dad said she has a surprise." Drew said to Alex.

"Really, what it might be?"

"I don't know. I think she'll introduce someone. She got over you." Drew teased.

"What, your sister likes Alex?" Jackie asked.

"She admires this one, but it's more like, she wanted to be like Alex before." Drew said.

Alex and her bantered throughout the car ride. Piper concluded that the Gosselin's were Alex's new family and Drew will be constant on Alex's life. She will be there, whether she likes it, or not.

They were able to reach the lounge before the crowd started to pour in. The four of them were seated on a table near at the bar. Drew and Jackie seated together while Piper and Alex seated near each other. Drew didn't miss how the two women were seated closely and seemed to have their own world. They whispered to each other and talked with their faces just inches away. Somewhere between the courage brought by the alcohol that she had in her system, and her growing jealousy against the blonde, Drew decided that she would tell Alex how she feels, the moment she had a chance.

The night deepens, as the chatter surrounding them grew louder. The lounge was beginning to gather crowds. Piper didn't drink much as Alex did the same. However, the two other women seemed to be enjoying each other's company as they drink the night away.

"Why aren't the two of you drinking? It's our fourth glass and you two are still stuck on your second." Jackie asked as she offered her drink to Alex.

"Alex doesn't drink much. It gives her severe headaches the next day. Trust me, it's not pleasant to see." Drew said as she blocked Jackie's offer.

"Why?"

"It's too painful." Alex said.

"She was drunk one time and the next day she was hangover and in severe pain. I guess it has something to do with her brain injury before." Drew said.

Piper listened intently. Alex used to get drunk with her in the past. She had days with a hangover but not that serious. It pained Piper to know that Alex suffered a lot after her attack and there are things she couldn't do anymore. She looked at the raven-haired woman with sad eyes, as Alex didn't miss her grief. She smiled at Piper and mumbled it was fine, as the blonde dropped her gaze to the ground. Piper felt Alex rubbed her back soothingly, as she tried consoling Piper.

They continued chatting through the night. Piper excused herself minutes after, as she needed to go to the bathroom while Jackie said she would accompany her. Piper stood up and started walking, as Jackie trailed behind her, leaving the two friends alone. Drew took the opportunity to finally tell Alex something.

"Lex..."

"Yeah?" Alex answered as looked at her friend.

Drew took a deep breath, as she tried to relax under her friend's gaze.

"Alex, I love you." She said abruptly.

Alex was stunned for a moment. She stared at Drew's amber eyes, as a smile slowly edges on her lips.

"Love you too, Drew." She said softly as she pushed her glasses more to her nose.

Drew's heart breaks at Alex's answer. She saw her eyes didn't sparkle the same way it did when she's staring at Piper's. Drew knew she lost it. Her friend never viewed her as anything more than her best friend or her sister. Her love was one sided. Alex would never return the deep and strong romantic affection that she had towards her. Drew's eyes dropped to the ground, as she heard Piper and Jackie came back. They both seated back to their places.

"I think I should call it a night. I'm getting tired." Piper said.

"I'll drive you home." Alex told Piper. "Are you guys coming?" Alex asked her two friends.

"No. I'll stay." Drew said.

She wanted to get lost in the presence of alcohol and drown her sorrows over her unrequited love.

"Drew, are you sure?" Alex asked worriedly.

"Yeah." She said smiling concealing her pain.

"I'll stay too. I'm on off day tomorrow anyway." Jackie said as she teased Piper.

"Yeah you are. Leave all the work to me." Piper said as she teased back.

"Okay, then."

They said their farewells as Alex tenderly kissed Drew on the head. They waved goodbye and started heading towards the door. Alex took Piper's hand as they walked. The blonde was surprised, but she liked the contact, so she didn't bother withdrawing her hand. She held Alex's hand tightly, as they continued walking in the crowded room of people. They were oblivious to a pair of eyes staring at them intently, whose heart was breaking every time their unconscious display of affection was exposed.

...

They arrived at Piper's apartment shortly after. Alex was silently thinking, as she made an effort to calm her raging nerves. She decided to ask Piper something she'd been meaning to ask. They were quietly seated beside each other at Alex's car. The blonde noticed the change on Alex's mood so she decided to ask.

"Al, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just..." Alex hesitates as she looked for the right words to say it.

"What's wrong?"

"Would you...wouldyoubemygirlfriend?" She abruptly states.

The words came out of her mouth so fast, one after the other, that Piper wasn't sure of what she heard. She only made out the words girlfriend, but she wasn't certain.

"What? You...you stuttered."

Alex exhaled and relaxed her self. She took Piper's hand this time. She felt her heart was racing in her chest. It was like she was almost palpitating.

"Pipes, I want you...like...to be...to be my girlfriend. Would you be my girlfriend?" She asked gently as she swallowed her nerves.

"Alex..."

"I know things have changed. A lot of things had changed and there's so much more about the past that I need to remember...but I don't want to waste time anymore...and whatever it is, I wanted you. Would you want me too?" Alex worriedly asked.

She looked at Piper's teary blue eyes, as she waited patiently for her answer. Piper felt her heart pounded faster on Alex's confession. She thought about how much she longed for the raven-haired beauty, all those years ago. She remembered how miserable her life was when Alex never came back to prison. She remembered how painful it was waking up each day and longing to be with Alex again. She was convinced that their time together have passed, but there they were again, back at each other's lives. Piper wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing, but she wanted her. She needs Alex. Piper cried, as she couldn't help the tears to fall.

"Piper..."

She held Alex's face and leans in slowly. Their lips touched gently, as Piper kissed Alex softly. Alex kissed her back, as she held Piper's neck. Their lips enveloped each other's tenderly, as Piper conveyed how she feels for Alex. Alex gently nibbled Piper's lips and puts pressure on their kiss, as she made it clear how much she wanted the blonde. Their kiss was only broken by their need to catch their breaths.

"That's a yes, right?" Alex asked as Piper giggled at her.

She looked at Alex with love in her eyes, as her fingers brushed on her cheeks.

"I want you...and I want to be yours...again." Piper said.

She closed her eyes and her tears fell again. Alex wiped her tears as she rested her lips on Piper's cheek.

"My heart palpitates for you." Alex teased as Piper chuckled and look at her.

"Does it?" She asked worriedly.

She places her right hand on Alex's chest and felt her heart beats rapidly.

"Alex..."

"It's fine. It's just excited." Alex mumbled.

Piper giggled at her, as Alex smiled warmly at her. She kissed Piper again briefly, and she buried her face on the side of Piper's neck. She felt the blonde hugged her tightly as if she wanted their bodies to blend together. Alex kissed Piper's neck softly, as the blonde calms down on the contact. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for quite a while, neither giving a care in the world outside.

* * *

 _I just couldn't hate Drew, guys. She genuinely loves Alex but of course, there's Piper. We'll see what happens, though._

 _I hope you enjoyed reading! Thank you for those who started reading and couldn't stop. I'll do my best to keep you. I enjoy reading your reviews. I appreciate it! Thanks so much!_


	8. Bushy Haired

A routine was formed by Alex and Piper after their proclamation of affection and became officially together. On mornings, they usually run together or have breakfast before their day starts. During the day, if their schedule permits, they usually visit each other's store, while phone calls and text messages were constant. They had dinner together if they were both free and almost won't last a day without seeing each other.

Piper told Jackie right away, as her friend was ecstatic on the news. She couldn't believe that the two women were officially together, but at the same time overjoyed for both. Jackie saw how deep their affection for each other was and happy that they finally found the courage to let it display in the open. She told Cal and Neri, as her brother was happy for her and made her promised that they will have dinner soon, together with Alex. She didn't bother to tell her parents, as she already knew what the reaction will be, or even the lack of it. However, Alex hasn't had the chance to tell anyone about it, yet. She didn't mean to keep it, but she hadn't really seen anyone lately aside from Piper. She promised Piper she would tell Drew and everyone on her current life after the blonde felt offended by Alex's withheld information about their new status. Piper couldn't help but travel back in time where she kept Alex as a secret to everyone in her life. Even though She had her reasons back then, she still realized how hurtful it was. It was like Alex had an easy way out of their relationship and she can bail anytime on Piper. She just now realized how painful it must have been to be a secret, and how awful Alex must have felt every time she didn't mention her to anyone. It was even more hurting because she at least told Polly before, whereas Alex couldn't even tell Drew.

On a Wednesday afternoon, Piper and Jackie were handling the delivery of their new books. The store was a little quiet, giving them an opportunity to sort deliveries right away. They were almost finished when Alex arrived.

They had a petty argument about the same topic the night before, as Piper was a little annoyed that it had been five days but Alex haven't said anything to Drew, about them being together. She was unusually quiet and withdrawn on breakfast, in which Alex didn't miss.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hi, Jackie."

"Hi, Alex."

"For you, Pipes."

Alex handed Piper a bouquet of freshly arranged bright pink, white, and pastel lavender sweet peas. Their sweet smell and cluster of blossom provides great eye candy.

"Oh, thanks."

"Wow, that's beautiful! You're so sweet, Alex." Jackie said as Alex smiled and fidgeted on her glasses.

Alex talked to Jackie briefly, before Jackie excuses herself and left the two women alone.

"What's with the flowers?"

"Nothing. I just want to give you."

"Oh, thanks then."

Piper said briefly as she settled on the nearest couch and seated. She puts the flowers in the table. The books they were sorting out were scattered all around her. Alex settled beside her, as she observed the blonde. Piper continued on her task of inventory, as Alex seated quietly beside her. She would ask questions about her day and Piper answered it with either few words or one sentence, as Alex couldn't take it anymore.

"Am I bothering you? I could just leave."

"No. I'm just...I need to sort this out." Piper said as her eyes were everywhere, except on Alex's.

"Piper...babe, would you look at me, please?"

Piper softened on the term of endearment used by the raven-haired woman. She looked at Alex, as she tried masking her pain, but her doe eyes say it all. Their shoulders are brushing, as their faces were just a few inches away.

"Is this still about me not telling Drew yet?"

"I don't want to force you, Alex. You can tell her anytime you want." Piper said as she withdrew her gaze again.

Alex holds her face gently and raised it, to gain eye contact with the blonde.

"Pipes, I was actually going to tell you that I can't have dinner tonight."

"Oh, okay." Piper said disappointedly.

They had plans to try the new Italian restaurant that they've talked about the night before.

"I am meeting Drew for dinner."

"Oh...yeah, sure."

Piper was about to release her face from Alex's hold when Alex held her face in place.

"I am going to tell her about us. I wasn't able to tell her days ago because I wanted to tell her personally. We haven't really seen each other after our night out." Alex said as she smiled.

Piper bit her lip as a smile slowly edges on her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm being an ass. I just...I just want people to know that you're with me now."

"By people you mean, Drew?" Alex teased.

"I wanted people to know that you're taken...that you have someone now."

Alex smiled at her, as Piper grew conscious of how pathetic she sounded.

"Pipes, I don't have to say it. My actions can speak, you know."

Alex kissed Piper softly, as Piper was surprised but grinned at the contact. They never really intentionally showed affection in public, but it comes out naturally on both of them whenever they were together.

"I'm really sorry about the dinner."

"It's fine, there's a good cause on your cancelation."

Alex laughed at Piper's answer, as the blonde grinned at her.

"When are we going back to Mugi and get our masterpieces?" Alex teased.

"Hmmm...I think we still have two weeks. I'm going to call the studio to be sure."

"Okay. Let's go to the movies on Saturday?"

"Ugh, yeah. I guess it'll be fine. I don't have a date this weekend."

"You, Ms. Chapman won't be going to any date other than with me. I'll release the hulk if you do." Alex joked as Piper chuckled at her.

They were silent for a few moments as Alex observed the blonde.

"You aren't dating anyone, right?" Alex asked seriously.

Piper was appalled. She didn't expect that Alex would take her joke seriously. In the past, Alex never really showed insecurity or jealousy over someone who showed interests in Piper. There are few outbursts but only when Alex felt an excessive display of attention by the admirer, to Piper.

"No. Of course not, Al."

Piper looked at Alex intently. She saw Alex's emerald orbs lands on her blues before it shifted to her scarred arm.

Alex asked her about the erased tattoo scar on her arm, on one of the previous conversations that they had. Piper was stunned. She wasn't ready to reveal that information yet, so she told Alex that she wasn't comfortable talking about it yet. The anxious tone on her voice and her worried eyes gave away the emotion that she felt. Alex understood, but it made her wonder what was the story behind it, that made Piper's demeanor changed.

Alex's eyes went back to Piper's, as she gave the blonde a comforting smile.

"Good to know."

Piper leans in and rests her lips on Alex's shoulder, as she exhaled. It made her calm being close to her. Alex rests her lips on Piper's forehead, as she gave the blonde a feathery kiss. They stayed that way murmuring to each other when Joe found them. He cleared his throat loudly to announce his arrival since the two women were oblivious to their surroundings.

"Hello, Joe." Alex said as she smiled.

"Hello, my queen."

"Your queen has her own queen, you know." Piper said.

Alex and Joe laughed at her.

"Don't shoot me boss. I'm just a mere delivery guy entrusted with these refreshment for you."

Joe walked to where the two was seated as he first placed the cake on the table.

"For you, Alex." He said softly as he puts down a glass of orange juice in front of the raven-haired woman.

"Thanks, Joe."

"Boss." He said as he puts down a lychee juice for Piper.

"Thanks."

"Let me know if you need anything else." Joe said as he leaves the two women again.

"Do you have to leave soon?"

"I'll just wait for Drew's call. She'll be the one deciding the place."

"Okay. Eat with me first?"

"Sure."

They started eating the cake together as they had a light conversation in between. Alex took off her glasses to rest her eyes and place it at the table in front of them. They shared a sip of each other's drinks as they continued to have their own world. Alex's phone buzzed so she looked at the screen and saw Drew's name. She showed the phone to Piper as if asking for permission to answer while the blonde's brows rose as if giving permission. She answered after the third ring.

'Hey, Drew.'

Piper flinched over the soft tone Alex used in saying Drew's name.

'Yeah. Where?'

'Oh no. I can't, sorry. Piper and I have plans on trying there soon.'

'How about, the usual? Greek?'

Piper listened as Alex talk. It made her jealous that Alex and Drew had a place that they frequent. It was like having a secret garden that only the two of them knew about. It made her want that with the present Alex, too. She wanted to have a place exclusively for her and Alex. She wanted something that Alex remembers them sharing not something she told Alex about.

'Yeah. Sounds good.'

'Okay. See you later.'

'Okay. Take care. Bye.'

Alex puts her phone back on her handbag, as she settled her attention back at Piper.

"She wanted to dine in Dolce Cuore."

"The Italian restaurant we talked about?"

"Yeah."

Alex continued eating as she talked to Piper.

"So?"

"I told her I couldn't. We have plans on eating there soon. We settled on the usual, uncle Nick's." Alex said in a shrug.

She had no clue on what it did to Piper. Piper smiled at herself. She was happy that Alex wanted to share that new place with her first before anyone else. It made her melt on how caring Alex was towards her. She grinned at her girlfriend, as the raven-haired woman was puzzled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

She pecked Alex on the lips as she beams towards her.

"I'll leave in 30 minutes, though." Alex said as Piper nods in agreement.

"Finish your food then."

"Can I come by your place after, if it's not that late?"

"Sure. Call me when you're done?"

"Okay."

They continued eating closely and mumbling towards each other, unmindful of the surroundings.

...

Alex reached Uncle Nick's and saw that Drew was already seated. She was a little late because she lost track of time in accompanying the blonde.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

"Hey. That's fine."

They exchanged greetings briefly as Alex sat across her friend.

"Have you ordered?

"Nope. I waited for you."

"Oh, okay."

"Shall we?"

"Yeah."

Alex called for the waiter and asked for the menu. They ordered drinks and each of their meal, as they seated comfortably conversing with each other.

"So, what's up Lex?"

"Hmm, nothing, same old. You?"

"Same."

Drew didn't believe her friend. She knew Alex very well, to sense that her friend had something in her mind. She observed Alex right in front of her.

"Let's go out this Saturday?" Drew asked.

"Oh uh, I can't. Piper and I have plans."

"Oh."

Their waiter arrived as he served their food. The two friends settled on the usually comfortable conversation and banter between them. They talked about their day, work, art, concerts and even politics. Drew reminded Alex about the dinner with her family, as the raven-haired woman confirmed that she'll be there. When their dinner ended and the bill was settled, Drew couldn't help herself and ask.

"Lex, what's with you?"

"What?"

"You're thinking about something. You space out a few times. I have to call your name to gain your attention again."

Alex exhaled. She was thinking of how she would tell Drew about Piper. She just now realized that maybe, she misunderstood what Drew said at the bar, the last time. Alex guessed that the "I love you" that Drew said to her, might mean something else for her friend. She didn't know how to tell her now. She would break her friend's heart, but she promised Piper that she would tell her.

"Drew, I have to tell you something." Alex said reluctantly as she pushed her glasses more to her nose.

"Okay."

"Uhm, I'm..." Alex said as she exhaled.

She saw Drew waiting for her next words.

"Lex?"

"I'm...I'm with Piper."

"What do you mean?" Drew said puzzled, as her brow furrows in confusion.

She looked at her friend intently as she saw how Alex was being careful with her words. Realization dawns into her as to what Alex might mean. She dreaded the next words that will come out on Alex's mouth.

"Piper and I...Piper and I, are together now."

"Oh."

"I...I ask her to be my girlfriend." Alex said hesitantly.

"Oh...wow. That's..."

Drew said softly. She looked at Alex, as her friend saw her amber eyes started to gather tears. Alex closed her eyes for a moment. She couldn't bear to see her friend this way. Alex realized that was she suspected was true. She looked at Drew again, as the auburn-haired woman tried hard to compose herself.

"Drew." Alex said softly.

"Wow...that's nice. When did that happen?"

"I ask her." Alex hesitantly answered.

She contemplated lying as to when did she asked Piper because she didn't want to rub salt into Drew's wounds.

"When?"

"On...on our night out together."

Drew gave Alex a timid smile. She dropped her gaze on the floor to hide the pain, but a stray tear fell, in which Alex noticed. Drew wiped it immediately. It broke her heart that Alex wanted someone else on the same night Drew told her that she loves her.

"Drew."

"We should go now." Drew said as she stood up.

Drew walked towards the door in a rush, as Alex was immediately on her tail. The raven-haired woman grabbed Drew's arm to stop her from walking away. They stood silently outside the restaurant.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Your eyes say it all, Lex."

"I didn't mean to hurt you...but...but it's Piper." Alex said gently as Drew gave her a sad smile.

"I know."

Drew walked towards her friend as she closed the gap between them and hugged Alex tightly. The raven-haired woman hugged her friend back. Drew closed her eyes as she felt Alex's warmth. She couldn't fight the tears that fell freely.

"I love you, Alex. I've always been."

She released her friend a few seconds after, as she gave Alex her weary smile. She wiped her tear stained cheeks. Alex aches seeing Drew that way and it was more painful knowing she was the reason why. Her friend didn't deserve to hurt this way.

"I should go."

"I'll take you home."

Alex grabbed Drew's hand firmly, but Drew withdrew her hand.

"It's fine. I'll catch a cab."

For the first time, Drew walked away without looking back. She heard her friend sobbed brokenly, as Alex stood frozen on the sidewalk.

...

Alex was standing at Piper's front door with Drew still at the back of her mind. She was still sad about what happened earlier, but she didn't want to let it ruin the time she will spend with Piper. She knocks on her girlfriend's door, as the blonde answered right away. Piper's face lights up when she saw Alex.

"Hey."

"Hey." Alex said as she smile.

"I was calling you, but it went straight to voicemail."

"Oh, sorry. My phone died." She said as she gestured towards her phone.

They went inside as the blonde instructed her to sit at the living room while she finished her cooking.

"Do you want a drink, Al?"

"Ugh, water's fine. Thanks."

"Okay."

Alex remained standing as she observed Piper's place. Her apartment was quite roomy. The interior was a combination of classic and stylish. The walls were white accompanied with few art paintings. The living area had oversized windows with brown and white curtains, gave rise to natural light. A classic elegantly designed white couch with solid brown wood legs complements the classic look. Her exposed kitchen was overlooking the main living area. The kitchen had stainless steel appliances with natural cherry wood cabinets, and cream granite worktop.

"Your apartment is nice."

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it."

Piper took her baked ziti and summer veggies in the living area. She went back to the kitchen to get two glasses of water. Alex settled at the end of the couch. She took her glasses off and closed her eyes, as she rested her head on the top of the couch. She was drained emotionally after the incident with Drew. Piper found her on that position. She seated beside the raven-haired woman as Alex opened her eyes when she felt the seat lowered beside her. She adjusted her position facing the blonde with her head still resting on the couch.

"Are you tired, Al?"

"Quite, but not that tired not to be here." Alex said as she smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. You cook?"

"Sometimes."

Piper began eating as they continued talking. Alex asked about the things she usually cooks as the topic of their conversation went to cooking. She gave Alex a spoonful to taste, as the raven-haired woman was pleased on her cooking, making Piper blushed. After she finished eating, Piper asked about her dinner with Drew.

"How did the dinner went?"

Alex was silent for a moment as she looked at Piper. She smiled sullenly, as Piper tucked her legs under her and faces the raven-haired woman, as she listened intently.

"She cried."

"What?"

Alex exhaled resignedly, as she lifted her head and looked at Piper. Piper rested her right hand on top of the couch as she waited for Alex to continue.

"Remember our night out?" She asked Piper, as the blonde nods.

"She told me she loves me."

"When?" Piper asked shocked.

"When you guys went to the bathroom."

"Okay. What did you said?"

"That I love her too. I mean she's my friend, so it's understandable that I love her too. I didn't get it at that time. I didn't know she meant something else." Alex said sadly.

Piper looked at her as she saw how pained Alex looked. Alex gaze was on the floor. She couldn't help but think that Alex maybe felt something for Drew too.

"Al, do you...do you feel something for her too?"

"What?"

Alex's head snapped back to look at Piper as the blonde dropped her gaze.

"I mean..."

"Yes..." Alex answered as Piper was stunned.

"As a friend, I do. Nothing more than that. It's just that...I hate to see her that way. Drew is a good friend. It's the first time I ever saw her that broken." Alex explained.

She brushed her hand soothingly at Piper's thighs, as the blonde exhaled a breath of relief. Piper felt somehow guilty of forcing Alex to tell Drew, but it was necessary that the auburn-haired woman knew, especially now that her affection for Alex was out in the open.

"She'll come around. You said it yourself, she's a good friend."

"I hope so."

They shared a warm smile as Alex leans in and hugged the blonde. She buried her face at the side of Piper's neck smelling the powdery vanilla scent of her lover. Piper smiled at the contact as she hugged Alex tightly. She felt Alex exhaled a tired breath. Alex's hand travel at her lower back sending chills to her spine. She moaned slightly at the contact, in which Alex didn't miss.

"Did you just moaned on me?" She asked teasing as she released Piper slightly.

"What? No."

Alex looked at her intently as she studied the blonde. Piper couldn't help but blushed at Alex's gaze, making her guilt obvious. Alex laughed audibly as she saw how embarrassed the blonde was.

"It's fine babe. I love it." Alex teased as the blonde frowned offended.

"Don't do that. It makes me...excited."

Alex giggled as Piper slowly leans in and kissed her girlfriend. She held Alex's face with both hands as their lips enveloped each other's tenderly. Alex gently pulled her closely, closing the gap between them. Her tongue dips a little, as Piper gave access to it. Alex's hand found her back again, as Piper mumbled in their kissed.

"No, don't." She murmured in between kisses.

"What? I'm not doing anything." Alex teased as she smiled on their kisses.

"Shut up! You are. You so know what you're doing."

Alex giggled at her, breaking the kiss, but the blonde held her face firmly as she gazed at Alex's emerald orbs. Alex's hand rested on both sides of Piper's waist, as they continued gazing at each other's eyes. Alex's hand rubs at Piper's side, as the blonde's fingers brushed on her cheeks. They smiled at each other warmly as they both leaned in and intimately kissed each other again, getting lost in the touch of each other.

...

A week had passed after Alex's dinner with Drew. Drew had been elusive towards her friend, in which Alex was aware. She made every excuse not to see Alex whenever the raven-haired woman will ask to meet her. On Gosselin's family dinner, they both acted that as if nothing happened. They talked briefly whenever they were with other people but when they were alone, Drew was being cold towards her. It made Alex sad and miserable. Drew knew she was hurting her friend, but she wasn't ready to talk to her yet.

Alex told Piper about it, as the blonde comforted her and asked her to be patient and give Drew more time to accept things. Piper saw how miserable Alex was, so she thought about talking with Drew to help her girlfriend.

On a Saturday, Piper went to Alex's apartment as she promised to accompany Alex in her grocery shopping. She had a plan on purchasing healthier foods for the raven-haired woman.

Alex's apartment had oakwood floors with high ceilings. Its spacious living room with leather sofa and furniture displayed a color contrast between white and light brown, blending comfort and style. There was also a small working area in which Alex's things for work were placed. The kitchen has stainless steel appliances and black granite worktop. Alex's favorite was the garden backyard where she spent most of her time. She was seated on Alex's living room couch waiting for her girlfriend to finish getting ready. The bedroom door opened as the raven-haired woman came out.

"Sorry, I took so long."

Piper was mesmerized. Alex was wearing a simple tee and jeans, but her ponytailed jet black hair was what caught Piper's attention. Piper's attraction with the raven-haired woman seemed to heighten whenever her hair was styled like that.

"What?"

"What?"

"You're staring."

"Oh. It's just...you're...you're beautiful."

"Shut up!"

"It's true, babe. You are."

Alex smiled as she played with her glasses.

"Thanks. You're beautiful too."

Piper smiled at her as she take Alex in. She snapped back at the present and remembered her task in hand.

"Okay, c'mon! We should go."

They left Alex's apartment and went to get Alex's car. Alex took the driver seat as Piper was busy working through the list on her mind on what she'd buy for the raven-haired woman. She remembered to tell Alex about the dinner with her brother. She hesitated for a moment as she didn't know if Alex was ready to meet any of her family yet. Although Cal knew Alex's situation, Piper was apprehensive because she wasn't sure if she was moving too fast.

"Pipes..."

"Huh?"

"You're zoning out. Where are you?"

"Oh, nothing. What did you ask?"

"I was asking about our art pieces."

"Oh, yeah. Mugi says we can get it next week."

"Okay, cool. What are you thinking?"

"What?"

"Just now, when you zone out. What are you thinking?"

"Oh, I was just...my younger brother Cal."

"Oh. What about him?"

Piper looked at the raven-haired woman as she contemplated on what she was going to say. Alex waited as she saw how worried the blonde was.

"Pipes..."

"Al, he was asking to have dinner with us."

Alex exhaled a breath of relief in which Piper saw.

"You scared me. I thought something happened to him. When is this?"

"I haven't said yes, yet. I wanted to tell you first."

"Yeah sure. I don't see why not."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Let me check my schedule so we could finalize something."

Piper was ecstatic. She was very happy on the prospect of Alex finally meeting Cal.

"Thank you, Alex."

Alex glanced away from the road for a few seconds as she looked at the blonde.

"Don't be silly. I love to meet your brother, Pipes. Do you think he will like me?"

"He'll love you."

They shared a warmed smile as Alex leans towards the blonde. She kissed Piper briefly as they continue the drive towards the grocery store.

...

Their grocery shopping was made of Piper lecturing Alex on the effects of unhealthy foods for her, and Alex chuckling at the enthusiasm of the blonde. Alex mostly lets Piper put products that she thought healthier than what Alex usually purchased. Alex didn't mind because she enjoyed the company of the blonde more, and Piper usually let the raven-haired woman put her favorite junk foods on their cart. It took them more time than Alex usually consume when she did her grocery alone.

"I didn't know all these grocery shopping will take longer than usual if I tag you along." Alex teased.

"Oh...sorry. I didn't mean to delay you." Piper said anxiously.

She was worried she had overstepped. Alex saw how serious the blonde was as she couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm kidding, Pipes."

"You're awful!" Piper said as she playfully slap her girlfriend on the arm.

"I enjoy shopping with you...and buying all this healthy goods."

Piper rolled her eyes at Alex's sarcasm, but she couldn't help but grin on the thought of how domesticated they are being. Alex leaned on the cart, reading the labels of their purchases as Piper observed her. She couldn't help how happy she was being with Alex again. She rested her left hand on Alex's leaned back and rub her soothingly. The raven-haired woman looked at her, as a smile slowly edges on her face. Piper leaned in as she pecks her girlfriend.

"What's that for?"

"Nothing. I was just, happy."

Alex smiled at Piper and stood straight as she wrapped her right arm on Piper's shoulder.

"Me too, babe."

She placed a lingering kiss on Piper's temple, as the blonde wrapped her arms at Alex's waist and caressed her back. They shared a loving gaze, oblivious to the woman standing a few feet from them.

"Holly shit!" The woman yelled in surprise.

The two women looked at where the voice came. Alex was shrouded in confusion as to who she was. Piper was shocked, as worry slowly enveloped her being.

"Nicky." Piper whispered.

The bushy haired woman was rooted still.

* * *

 _Hey, guys! Thanks for your kind messages and reviews. You guys are awesome!_

 _I didn't expect that this story would have such great reviews. I'm sorry this update took so long. Life gets on the way sometimes._

 _I'm not sure if Nicky would be a recurring character here, but for now she appeared. Haha. I hope you enjoyed, though!_


	9. Let Me Feel You

_Rated M for this chapter. Smut in here._

* * *

The rush of oblivious grocery shoppers surrounds them, but Piper's world seemed to stop and freeze. Nicky was in front of them. She hadn't seen nor heard anything from the woman in years. Nicky was still in prison serving her time when Piper was released. Piper cut all ties with everybody in prison when she got out, as she wanted to start everything new.

When the shocked subside for the bushy haired woman, she couldn't help but rush to her old friend.

"Vause..."

Piper felt Alex stiffened in her arms as the raven-haired woman released Piper and like a scared kid, went behind her girlfriend. Alex was familiar with accidental meetings, in which some ended by giving her resurfacing injuries. She didn't recognize the stranger in front of her, so her initial reaction was to shield herself. Nicky was puzzled on how Alex was being uneasy so she slowed her pace while Piper raised her right-hand signaling Nicky to stay put.

"Nicky, wait."

Nicky stops and stands still. She was puzzled on what was happening in front of her. She couldn't understand why Alex was acting weird.

"Al, this is Nicky. She was incarcerated the same time that we were."

"Oh, hi. I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you."

Confusion was plastered over Nicky's face. She didn't change that much for Alex not to recognized her. She looked at Piper as the blonde gave her a nervous look.

"What the hell is going on Chapman? Why can't she recognize me?"

Nicky was starting to get concern and frustrated at the same time. She couldn't comprehend why her friend was like this.

"Alex...Alex couldn't remember. She suffered from retrograde amnesia" Piper said as she paused and swallowed. "Due to a violent head trauma. She couldn't remember anything."

"What?...what the fuck!" Nicky whispered as her hand covered her mouth.

Nicky was stunned. Her eyes immediately gathered tears at the edge. She didn't think that Alex will suffer like that. Her friend didn't deserve the punishment. It was too harsh. She exhaled defeatedly as sadness overcomes her being. Piper felt Nicky's pain. She was Alex's closest friend in Litchfield. When Alex was attacked, Nicky hated Piper's guts, especially when Piper confessed about Stella, but she still helped the blonde on finding out what happened to Alex, as she herself was worried for her friend. Piper felt awful on being the bearer of the terrible news. She felt her guilt was consuming her again.

"Why don't we...let's finish this shopping and talk somewhere else, okay?" Piper suggested.

"Yeah, sure." Alex whispered.

Nicky looked at Alex with longing. She wanted to hug her friend, but she didn't want to make Alex uncomfortable. She wanted to give Alex some time to adjust to her.

"Yeah. That's great. I'll settle my things first."

"We'll meet you at the front. Let's go some place else and talk." Piper offered.

"Yeah, we should." Nicky said firmly.

Piper knew she had some explaining to do on what she was doing with Alex, and something tells her that Nicky wouldn't be happy on her news. Nicky left, leaving the two women by themselves again. Alex sense that Piper was anxious about talking with the bushy haired woman. She was puzzled as to why.

"Who is she?"

"She's your friend, Al." Piper said softly.

"Oh."

Piper looked at Alex with worry in her blue eyes, as the raven-haired woman felt the need to comfort her. She hugged Piper tightly, as the blonde melt on her embrace and exhaled anxiously.

...

They decided to have their much-needed talk, in the diner just across the street. Alex and Piper were seated together while Nicky sat across them. They just ordered drinks, as nobody had the appetite to eat. Nicky looked at Alex closely. She couldn't help but ache when she saw Alex's scars. She saw the scar above her eyebrows. She also saw the large one on Alex's arm and the one that was visible in Alex's chest. She wondered how many more was there in her friend's body. She swallowed her tears as she didn't want Alex to think that she pitied her. She knew Alex hated being pitied. Nicky was quietly observing the two women in front of her. She couldn't deny that even though time had passed and Alex didn't remember much of her history with Piper, these two women right in front of her, though had aged, held the same affection for each other. They didn't need to say it, their gaze, and their body language says it all.

"How are you, Nicky?" Piper asked.

"Fine. Everything's good."

"When were you released?" Alex asked.

"Oh, just two months ago."

"Oh, okay. Where are you staying then?"

"I'm staying in my own apartment. My mother took care of everything."

Alex looked at her intently, as if she was reading Nicky. She wondered what kind of life Nicky had lived. Nicky recognized what Alex must be thinking.

"Mama's loaded just like Chapman here."

Piper smiled sullenly at Alex. They hadn't really talked about Piper's family except her brother Cal. Nicky wanted to ask so many things, but she knew it would take more than one day to answer all of her questions.

"How are you, Vause?"

"I'm fine Nicky. Thanks for asking."

"What happened to you?"

Alex narrated the things that she remembered from the time she woke up in a coma. Her friend listened intently, with misty eyes. She couldn't help but pity Alex for what happened to her. She hurts for Alex and what she went through, alone. A part of her resented Piper for what she had done but reminded herself that the blonde had changed a lot since Alex left.

Piper remained silent all throughout their conversation. She would only talk if she was asked to or when it concerned her. She didn't know what to tell Nicky. She had a feeling the bushy haired woman despised her on why she was with Alex again. Alex and Nicky seemed to bond again in the short time that they were talking. It was a familiar banter that their subconscious selves seemed to remember.

"Can I ask you something?" Alex said.

"Shoot!"

"Ugh, do you ever wash your hair?"

"Shut up! Of course man! I was just born with it."

The two women laughed as Piper smiled at them. They were getting comfortable in the conversation that Alex even asked Nicky's number so that they can catch up some other time.

They continued talking when Alex excused herself as she felt the need to use the bathroom. She looked at Piper and smile, as the blonde smiled back. As soon as she wasn't within earshot, Nicky started her rant.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Chapman?" Nicky said furiously.

"Nicky..."

"Have you lost your mind? She can't remember anything...and you are here with her like nothing happened? What does she know towards what you did?" Nicky asked as her tone rises.

"I haven't told her about Chicago yet...and onwards." Piper said softly.

"Fuck, Chapman! I told you before to make up your mind..." Nicky said as she glanced towards the bathroom to see if there was any sign that Alex was about to come back. "But no, you went back and forth over sweater vest and her, and then after you put her back into prison, and you asked her to be her girlfriend, you then decided to have an affair with The Biebs." Nicky seethed.

Piper dropped her gaze as she remained silent. Nicky was right. She had done a lot of awful things to Alex and only when the raven-haired woman was attacked, that she was able to come to her senses. Nicky calmed herself, as she saw Piper being eaten alive by her guilt. Something tells her than this was a natural occurrence for Piper.

"Don't you think, that maybe...just maybe, your time together has passed, and it's time to let her go? You didn't even think about letting me know?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't sure where to find you."

"I was still in prison when you were released. You very well know where to find me! A fucking letter would be nice."

"I'm not aware of how long is your sentence." Piper reasoned as her tone rose a little.

There was a pause of silence as Nicky tried to calm down and sympathized with the blonde.

"How did you find her?"

"She found me at my store." Piper explained.

She didn't know if she would laugh or pity these two women. It felt like the universe had a cruel intention of making these two women suffer. Nicky looked at Piper as she saw how the blonde's eyes were hurting too. Nicky exhaled as she composed herself.

"Chapman, I hate to break it to you, but this...this thing you have with Vause now...this could blow up to your faces. One day, you'll have to come clean to her...and when you do, you will hurt her so much more, than you'd ever did, before.

"I know, Nicky...but I...love Alex. She needed me and I...I need her too." Piper said as her gazed went to the floor.

Her tears fell from her blue orbs, but she wiped it immediately, as she didn't want Nicky to feel sorry for her. Piper felt that nobody understood of how much her guilt was eating her. It pained her that she couldn't change what she had done in the past.

"It's like you're waiting for the train to come and hit you. As much as I am Alex's friend, I care about you too. This can break you...into gazillion pieces." Nicky jokes as she tried to lighten up their conversation.

She held Piper's gaze as the blonde smiled sadly.

"I'll take my chances, Nicky...any chance is worth taking with Alex."

Piper smiled sullenly as Nicky smiled back and looked at her with sadness in her eyes.

...

Nicky's words echoed on Piper's memory. She thought about how right she was, that maybe she should have let Alex go. She should've let her be in her new world without Piper interfering. She could've just helped her remember but then stayed as far as she could. But how could she, when every time Alex laugh, she fell in love? How could she gave her up, when each time, Alex's touch, Alex's presence, made her forget how painful her past was? She was close on giving up, but each time she looked at her green eyes, Piper knew she wouldn't want a life without seeing them every waking day.

They were on Alex's apartment resting on her couch after their draining talk with the bushy haired woman. Alex fell asleep spooning the blonde, as Piper continued to watch a movie. She felt Alex stirred slightly behind her, as though she was dreaming. Piper faces her and observed as Alex brows furrowed. She felt the need to wake her up as the blonde worries that she was having a terrible dream.

"Babe...Al?" Piper said as she gently shake the raven-haired woman.

"Alex..."

Alex blinked slowly as she adjusts to her surroundings and remembered where she was. She saw Piper besides her, staring worriedly.

"You're dreaming." Piper said as she brushed Alex's hair away from her face.

Alex closed her eyes firmly and exhaled anxiously.

"I am. Nicky...she..." She hesitantly said as she didn't know how to tell Piper about her dream.

"What? What was it?"

"I felt her. I mean...did...did Nicky and I were...close?"

Piper's brows furrowed. She was confused on what Alex was asking. She already told her that Nicky was her closest friend in prison. It dawns unto her that Alex maybe, was dreaming of something else.

"What was your dream exactly?"

Alex closed her eyes and covered them with her right hand, as her left hand was wrapped in Piper's shoulder. She felt suddenly ashamed of her girlfriend's gaze.

"Alex?"

Piper took her hand off her eyes and waited for Alex to say something.

"Nicky and I...on the bunk..."

"And?" Piper said.

She knew what the raven-haired woman was asking, but she wanted to let Alex tell her.

"Do you really want me to say it?"

"Yeah."

"We were having...a moment."

Piper exhaled audibly. She was right on what Alex might have dreamt of.

"Yes. It was the time where...I picked Larry...and Nicky was going through something too. You bonded...found comfort in each other."

Alex observed her intently. She saw guilt and jealousy on Piper's face.

"We have so much history, don't we?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. We do have."

"I'm glad you're still with me, Pipes."

She smiled tenderly at the blonde as Piper relaxed on her words. All those thoughts that she had on why they shouldn't be together anymore, vanished.

"I am glad too. Should I be worried that you're dreaming about your "moment" with Nicky?"

"No, stupid! I'm sure it was just brought about our unexpected meeting with Nicky." Alex said and laughed at Piper's obvious jealousy.

"Really?"

"Yeah, babe. She just reminded me of Drew, only wilder." Alex said.

Piper looked at Alex intently analyzing her sincerity and sensing sadness on her tone over Drew's sudden disappearance on her life, as the raven-haired woman smiled affectionately at her. Piper took a mental note to talk to Drew and end Alex's misery. She kissed Alex briefly as she buried her face on Alex's neck smelling her girlfriend's warm and inviting smell of sandalwood. She felt Alex gave her a bone-crushing hug as her right hand found its way inside her shirt, caressing the skin on her back. She placed light feathery kisses on Alex's neck and collarbone as she felt the raven-haired woman relaxed. They stayed that way holding each other and eventually falling on a deep slumber together.

...

When Monday came, Piper decided she will meet Drew without Alex's knowledge. She didn't want to worry her with unnecessary things anymore. She took Drew's number from Jackie and called the auburn-haired woman right away. For whatever reason, Drew agreed to meet her. They decided to talk by lunch on Drew's office. Piper agreed as she didn't have any plans on making their awkward talk longer than thirty minutes. She just wanted to do it for Alex.

Piper went on Drew's workplace and was assisted by her secretary. She was asked to wait for a few minutes in her office while Drew finished her meeting. Drew's office was on the 20th floor, giving her a sky-scraping view. The auburn-haired woman's office was roomy. She had her own bookshelf in which several photo's are displayed. There was a picture of Drew on various finished projects, her family, a picture of her and a younger girl who resembled the auburn-haired woman, in which Piper assumed her sister, but what caught her eye was a picture of her and Alex, with Alex's legs still on casts. Her face had few bruises, but they were barely visible anymore. There was a freshly stitched wound above her eye and although she looked tired, she was smiling happily, having Drew by her side. Piper felt her heart ached to see how close they were. It must have been really painful to Alex that Drew was avoiding her. She was lost on her thoughts that she didn't notice Drew arrived.

"Piper." Drew said.

Piper snapped out of her trance and faced the auburn-haired woman.

"Hi."

"Hi. Take a seat. Do you want something to drink?"

"No, that's fine. I won't be long anyway."

They both sat on the couch at Drew's office.

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm here for Alex."

"Alex? What happened?"

Piper didn't miss Drew's worried tone. She realized that Drew genuinely cared about the raven-haired woman so much.

"No. She's fine...but she's...missing you."

"Oh."

"Drew, please...you don't have to like me, but Alex...she's miserable not having you around."

"You're right, I don't like you."

Piper's brow raised on the statement. She was there for Alex, but she wasn't going to allow Drew to assume that she knew her. She will defend herself if she had to.

"The feeling is mutual...but Alex doesn't deserve it." Piper said.

She noticed Drew's expression softened. She was aware she was hurting her friend.

"You can hate me all you want, but please take Alex out of this."

Drew observed the blonde. She noticed how genuinely Piper cared for Alex. She didn't like Piper because there were things that she thought that Piper wasn't being honest about. Plus, Alex chose Piper and not her.

"Good then. Let me be clear, you're being shady. There are things I think you're not being honest about, so I don't like you." Drew said firmly.

"There are things that aren't easy to say."

Drew saw an aching look on the blonde's blue orbs before she masked it away. It made her fear for Alex but at the same time, feel sorry for the blonde. She was suffering over something that nobody knew about.

"I appreciate you coming here. I'll talk to Alex soon."

"Thank you, that's all I ask."

Drew smiled at her timidly, as Piper did the same. Piper was about to leave when she heard Drew call her name.

"Piper...don't you hurt her. If you do and she comes running back to me, I swear...you would never have her, ever again. I won't let her go." Drew threatened.

Piper stared at the auburn-haired woman and saw the truth in her eyes. She nods a little as she slowly closed the door. She realized that Drew's affection for Alex was so much deeper than she thought. They were both genuinely in love with the same woman and cared deeply about her. For the first time in more than a decade of loving Alex Vause, Piper Chapman feared she would lose her, entirely.

...

After that talked with Drew, Piper felt a little worried and agitated, so she wanted to see Alex and be assured that she was still with her. Being at her store until 6 in the evening didn't help as she haven't seen Alex all day. The raven-haired woman called her and said that she wasn't able to drop by Piper's store as she had two client meetings that day, and probably will end by 7 pm. It was close to 8 in the evening when Piper decided to call Alex to asked about her day. When the raven-haired woman said it was hectic and haven't taken her dinner yet, Piper volunteered to grab something for her and bring it at Alex's apartment. Alex was touched by the gesture and said that she would wait for the blonde to come.

Half an hour later, and Piper was at Alex's front door. She knocks twice before the raven-haired woman opened her door.

"Hey." Alex said as she pecked Piper on the lips.

She let Piper in and locked the door. Piper was surprised to see her girlfriend wearing only a long white t-shirt that falls in the middle of her thigh, and just her black undies.

"Heeeyy." Piper answered.

Alex signaled by her index finger to give her a second, that's the only time Piper noticed she was talking with someone in the phone.

Piper couldn't take her eyes on Alex's exposed legs. Her lover didn't change. Alex's form was still the same, as all those years ago. She decided to prepare the food in Alex's kitchen to distract her momentarily.

A few minutes after, Alex found Piper in the kitchen as she observed the blonde by the door. Alex was still talking with someone on the phone when Piper heard her name.

'Wait a sec. Let me ask Piper.' Alex told the person on the phone.

She moved her cell phone away from her mouth.

"Babe, do we have plans tomorrow?"

"Hmm, none. Why?"

"Ugh, Drew wants to hang out. Is it okay?"

Piper seemed to contemplate what she would say. She was glad Drew finally contacted Alex, but at the same time she felt a little possessive over her, especially when Drew's words still lingered in her mind. She decided to be unselfish and let Alex go with her friend, especially when she saw how giddy Alex was, as Drew was finally speaking to her again.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Alex smiled at her warmly. She paced back and forth on her living room, as she talked to Drew for a little more. She decided to end the call when she saw Piper patiently waiting for her, and was seated at the counter stool in her kitchen.

"Hey, sorry. I was just happy Drew finally called." Alex said.

She stood in front of the blonde and wrapped her arms on Piper's shoulder. Piper welcomed the embrace, as she enveloped her arms on Alex's torso and buried her face on her chest.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, babe."

They released each other after, as Piper instructed Alex to seat beside her. She brought Alex some Thai food and a few choices of desserts. Alex started eating and shared some to the blonde since Piper purchased enough for two people.

"Should I be worried that you answer the door wearing only those?"

Alex laughed at her as she saw the look Piper was giving her.

"Well, I just came home and I feel the need to just slack off...and I'm just waiting for you, so I didn't bother."

"Or you purposely dressed like this to seduce me." Piper said as she held Alex's white shirt.

"Maybe." Alex said as her brows raise playfully.

She saw the look of desire in Piper's face as she couldn't help but giggled.

"Eat your dinner."

They cleaned up after their dinner as they decided to seat on the couch and watch Alex's favorite tv show. They were seated closely as Piper was lying by her left side, with her legs bent on the couch and Alex was seated, leaning on the blonde's stomach, as her legs are elevated on the coffee table. Alex was seriously watching as she absentmindedly rubs her right hand at the back of Piper's thigh, close to her ass. It was sending chills on Piper's spine, as her bare legs were exposed on her shorts. Piper observed the raven-haired woman that was unaware of her inner struggle. She looked at her girlfriend intently, as a wave of affection came rushing into her. Alex's jet-black hair falls perfectly on her shoulders, her glasses seated at her beautiful face, her figure still feeds Piper's desire, and although she had visible scars, it only made her more appealing. Piper wanted to feel her, she wanted Alex. She wanted to make love to her. Piper seated a little and gazed at Alex, boring holes to the side of her face. The raven-haired woman felt her stare and face the blonde.

"What?"

Piper slowly leaned in and kissed her girlfriend gently. Her hands were holding her face in place as she conveyed what she wanted. The kissed was broken slightly, as they looked at each other. Alex saw Piper's dilated pupils. It sends shivers into her as her own desire captured her being. They kissed once again, as their lips enveloped each other's, passionately. Piper straddled the raven-haired woman as Alex's hand traveled to her stomach, and reached under her bra. Piper tugged at Alex's shirt lightly indicating she wanted it off when Alex held her hand and broke their kiss. She rested her forehead on Piper's cheek as both of their breathing were labored.

"Pipes.." Alex said hesitantly.

"What's wrong?"

Alex looked at her anxiously as Piper was immediately worried that she crossed a line.

"I have...I have scars." Alex said shamefully.

Piper felt her heart ache. She didn't want Alex feeling ashamed of herself this way. She took Alex's face firmly and looked at her intently.

"Baby...Alex, I don't care...I love you...and your scars."

Alex looked at her with love in her green eyes.

"I love you too, Pipes."

It made Alex feel intense emotions towards Piper. They kissed each other with passion as Alex's hands gently pulled Piper towards her. Alex broke their kiss again as she slowly stood up. She turn the tv off and grab Piper's hand and pulled her towards the bedroom.

Alex gently seated Piper at her king size bed, as they looked at each other intently. Piper took Alex's glasses and placed it at the side table. Alex leaned in at the blonde as she kissed Piper at the side of her neck. The blonde shivered at the contact, as Alex straddled her, and she gently laid Piper on her bed.

Alex was thankful that the table lamp was the only light on the room, as she still felt a little uneasy on Piper seeing her scarred body. Their desires to feel each other intensified, as Alex tugged on Piper's shorts to be removed. The blonde complies on her request, as Alex helped her discard the said clothing. They had the fair amount of clothing left as Alex fought her nerves on letting Piper saw her scars. Piper felt her anxiety, as the raven-haired woman tried to hide it by kissing her neck and collarbone.

"Alex...let me feel you."

Piper said with labored breathing and obvious desire on her tone. All that Alex needed was those words to snapped out of her shame. She removed Piper's shirt, as she willingly let Piper removed hers. Piper saw her lover's scarred torso. There were few diagonal long scars to her stomach and several few short ones near her chest and shoulders, that probably brought by the rake that was used by her attacker. What caught Piper's eye was the bullet-like scar on Alex's upper left breast, a little close to her heart. Panic rose on Piper's lungs as her eyes gathered tears, so she shifted her gaze on Alex's eyes. She saw her lover a little worried, so Piper swallowed her tears and assured Alex by kissing her fervently. She straddled the raven-haired woman as their places switched and Piper was now hovering above Alex. Her hands freed Alex from her bra, as she alone discarded hers. She kissed the scars that Alex had as her hand travels on the raven-haired woman's center. Piper worked on her over her remaining clothing, as Alex felt her underwear begins to soak. Piper gently relieves Alex of her panties as Alex removed hers. Piper's need escalated when she felt Alex's hand cupping her breasts. The blonde took Alex right away to placate her longing towards the raven-haired woman.

Piper never thought that she would ever feel Alex this way again. Her emotions are everywhere as she did her best not to be consumed by them. Alex kissed her with desire as Piper finally went inside her. The familiar stroke of Piper's finger and her mouth giving much attention over her breasts made Alex reached her peak not long after. Alex's passionate moans echoed throughout the room, as Piper groan in unison with hers. Alex closed her eyes and emit a powerful release as Piper continued to stroke inside her, helping her come down to a high. She came back to her senses when Piper pulled out but continued to assault the scar above her heart, with fervent kisses. She gently bumped her cheeks over the blonde affectionately and gave Piper a lingering kiss on her cheek. Alex shifted their position, as she was now hovering above Piper and her mouth continued its assault at the side of Piper's neck, near her pulse. Alex felt Piper's need as the blonde opened up to her and guided her hand where she wanted it to be. Alex gave in to her need and caress her throbbing opening as Piper moaned on the touch. Alex's mouth found Piper's taut nipples as the blonde danced with the rhythm of Alex's fingers. She grabbed Alex's face and kissed her lover fervently, as Alex pushed on her more. They released each other's mouth as their breathing got labored and Alex rested her forehead on Piper's cheek. Alex felt Piper pushed her body more towards her, feeling her all over. Alex pumped relentlessly inside Piper as the blonde's hips rode over Alex's fingers. Piper felt overwhelming emotion on feeling Alex again, as she couldn't help her tears from falling. Alex felt Piper's cheek gathered wetness so she pulled back a little to check the blonde.

"Pipes...babe, did I hurt you?"

"No...no, I was just...happy." Piper said with a heaving breath as she brushed Alex's hair, away from her face. Piper moved her hips again with the rhythm that Alex had set until the blonde reached her peak and cried out her pleasure. Alex continued pumping on her until Piper came down from her high. Alex collapsed on top of the blonde and buried her face on Piper's neck, as Piper hugged her tightly. She placed a lingering kiss on Alex's temple as the raven-haired woman catches her breath.

Alex recovered but was still on top of Piper as she felt her lover opened up to her more and tightly pushed Alex more towards her body. Piper's hand roamed over Alex back reaching her ass and caressed Alex's gifted buns. Alex leaned on her elbows and looked at Piper.

"Are you okay, babe?"

"Yes. I'm just very, happy...Are you happy Alex?"

"Hmmm...yes, so much."

Alex wiped Piper's tear stained cheeks and placed a lingering kiss on them both.

"I love you, Al."

"I love you too, Pipes."

Their noses brushed with affection, as they shared a passionate kiss once again. Their bodies melded again as they shared a passionate love making, all through the night.

* * *

 _There it is! I hope you guys enjoyed. Things will soon go down, I can feel it...lol...I would like to hear your thoughts on this. Write me up!_


	10. I'll Take Care Of You

In the morning after, Piper was the first to wake up. She was lying in her front facing away from Alex. She was confused to where she was until she felt an arm on her stomach. The blonde adjusted to the light coming from the medium size window, as her eyes blinked profusely. She lifted her head to looked at the clock in the bedside table that says 6:05 am. She slowly shifted, as she removed the arm that was sandwich between her and the bed carefully, placing it in the raven-haired woman's side. It was the first time she was seeing Alex's bedroom, so she took her precious time to observe.

Alex's room was roomy and cozy. The style was fusing new and old. The bedroom was a combination of white side walls and bricked cream head wall. It had an elegant rustic brown hardwood flooring and two large black cherry wardrobe cabinet. Alex had two abstract paintings hanging on the wall, and her bed was crafted from poplar solids with V-matched cherry veneers. Piper loved the combination of vintage and modern stylish chic design. The room smelled like Alex, making Piper feel warm and contented.

After she appreciates Alex's bedroom style, she looked back at her. She couldn't see her face clearly, as the raven-haired woman's head was in between two pillows. They were still both naked from the activities of the night before, only wrapped by Alex's bed sheets. Piper adjusted her pillow, so she could gaze into Alex's morning look. Alex was still sound asleep, as it made Piper think that her lover was worn out from their round after round exploration of each other. She was worried if Alex pushed herself too much, as they are both aware on how Alex's old injuries affected her physical strength. They managed to give each other three rounds of release. Their endurance on their intimate activity seemed to lessen, but it didn't bother Piper that much. Their union last night held more meaning than it ever did before. Piper gazed at her lover's form as a smiled slowly edges on her face. She brushed her fingers gently on Alex's cheek, as she place a gentle kiss on her tattooed arm. She was about to leave the bed and make their breakfast when the raven-haired woman shifted and her hands blindly reached for Piper. Alex pulled her closer and buried her nose into Piper's temple. Piper wrapped her arms on Alex's shoulder, as she felt their legs intertwined. She felt Alex's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light around them.

"Good morning, babe." Piper said as she rubbed Alex's back soothingly.

"Hmmm..."

They stayed that way for awhile, as Piper let Alex adjust on waking up her senses. After a few minutes, Alex was more fully awake.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. You?"

"Tired but lively. You wake up my dying soul." Alex teased.

"Shut up! It's too early for your mushy lines." Piper said as she blushed.

Alex giggled as she looked at the blonde. Piper smiled at how lovely Alex looked. Her disheveled hair, barely opened eyes, and morning breath didn't bother Piper. She would love to see Alex like that every chance she gets. Alex looked back at her with adoration in her eyes.

"You're beautiful." Alex said.

"Really? With my hair everywhere and morning breath..."

"Yes, really."

Their lips enveloped each other's, as Piper couldn't help but giggle when Alex playfully licked her lower lip. They both chuckled on the action, as Alex remembered something.

"You marked me..."

"Shut it! I said no mushy lines on mornings."

"No, dumbass! I mean, you gave me a hickey."

"What? Where?"

"Here."

Alex lied down in her back and showed Piper the bullet scar above her heart. Piper saw the bruise, as she remembered how she put her mouth's attention to that distinctive scar.

"It's an accident."

Piper explained as Alex laughed on her.

"It's fine babe."

"I do not know you are shot."

"I was. Twice."

Alex showed Piper the other scar on the top side of her head. Piper's doe-eyed expression resurfaced, as sadness consumed her. She almost lost Alex, and those scars are the reminders. Alex felt her sadness so she gently kissed the arm that was still wrapped on her shoulder. It was the arm where the erased tattoo was. The one where Stella tattooed her. Piper flinched on the contact, in which Alex noticed.

"What's the story of the tattoo?" Alex said as she leaned in on her elbow, hovering above Piper.

"Alex..."

Alex knew that tone. It was the tone Piper used to let her know she didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay, okay. But you know, you should tell me eventually, right?"

Alex controlled her tone. She was frustrated on why Piper was evasive to tell the story of that scar, but she didn't want to raise her voice and ruin their morning.

"I know. Please, just give me time."

Alex dropped her gaze and exhaled, as Piper felt her frustration. She lied down on her back facing the ceiling, avoiding Piper's gaze.

"I wish I could just, blurt things out to you. I'm not trying to hide anything Alex...just please...just a little more time." Piper said as her voice shakes.

Her right hand found its way back on the bullet scar as she gently caressed it. She very well knew that it was only a matter of time until she lose Alex again. The raven-haired woman remained silent and kept her gaze away from the blonde. Piper felt like crying, as she slowly retracted her hand away from Alex's. Before she could, she felt Alex held and tugged her hand. They looked at each other, as Alex saw how sad Piper's eyes were. Alex wrapped her arm on Piper's shoulder, as the blonde moved on top of her. Their naked bodies collided, as Piper buried her face between the pillow and the side of Alex's neck. Her tears immediately fell, as Alex felt her neck started to get damp. She peppered Piper's shoulder with kisses, going up to her neck, and unto her temple. Her mouth rested on Piper's ears, as her hands rubbed soothingly on Piper's back. Piper held Alex's neck as she buried her face more onto her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get upset." Alex whispered into Piper's ears.

Piper remained silent. She felt so emotional after partly seeing Alex, get upset over the topic. Her fears escalated on what Alex's reaction would be when she found out.

"Babe...Pipes?"

Alex leans slightly away to check on Piper, as the blonde kept her eyes close. She didn't want to see if Alex was still upset.

"Open your eyes."

Piper hesitated for a moment before she complied. Alex's heart pained when she saw Piper's puffy eyes. Alex exhaled sadly, as she didn't like seeing Piper like that.

"I'm sorry."

She pecked Piper on the lips thrice, one after the other. They hugged each other tightly as Alex felt the need to let Piper knew how much she loves her. She kissed Piper fervently as the blonde responds. Alex shifted changing their position, as she hovered above Piper. Piper wanted to feel Alex all over again to be reminded of Alex's affection. Piper opened up to her once again, as Alex takes her. Their naked bodies melded once again, declaring their love, against all odds.

...

The day passed by, and Alex had forgotten about her little argument with Piper. She was thrilled as her day ends because Drew was finally talking to her again. The two friends agreed to have dinner together and have some drinks after. They decided to go on the bar they frequent together.

"I'm so glad you wanted to see me." Alex said.

Drew looked at her friend. Her amber eyes showed longing. She didn't mean to shut Alex out.

"I'm sorry, Lex. I didn't mean to be absent. It was just...hard at that time."

"It's fine. I understand."

They both looked at each other and smiled genuinely. Although her feelings towards Alex was not reciprocated, Drew was still thankful that she didn't lose the raven-haired woman. Drew was nursing her second bottle of beer as Alex was still on her first.

"So, what's up with you? Update me."

"Well, I met an old friend from prison."

"Really? You remembered?"

"No, but Piper said she was."

"Piper huh?"

"Drew..." Alex said in warning.

Drew raised her arms in surrender. She didn't want to ruin their reunion by saying things about Piper that would obviously make Alex upset.

"Plus, I remembered something about...being friends with Nicky."

"Okay. So this Nicky, what was she like?"

"Hmmm, I didn't talk to her that long but I got her number. She seemed okay. She actually reminds me of you...only untamed."

"Untamed?"

"There's an I don't give a fuck aura with her, but she seems nice."

"Sounds interesting then."

They talked about various different things until Alex gets unusually quiet. Drew got worried about her friend. Alex didn't usually get that quiet with her unless there was something bothering her.

"Are you okay, Lex?"

"Yeah."

Alex said as she smiled. She tried masking her worries, but she knew it was useless, especially with her auburn-haired woman friend.

"Alex."

"It's just...I'm worried about Piper."

"Piper? Why?"

"She seemed to...keep things to herself."

Alex tried to lighten things up. She didn't want to tell Drew that Piper was keeping something from her. She wasn't oblivious on her friend's biased opinion especially when it comes to the blonde.

Drew observed her friend. She knew something was up and Alex was safeguarding Piper's disposition so Drew's perspective about the blonde wouldn't worsen.

"Alex, please be careful. I care about you. If something isn't right...go with your guts. You deserve the truth...okay?"

"What makes you say that?"

Alex was puzzled. She didn't remember saying something to Drew, but her friend just smiled at her. Drew decided she wasn't going to say anything and let Alex handle it herself.

"Nothing...but if you need me, you know where to find me, okay?"

Alex smiled at her friend, fondly.

"Okay...thank you for being here."

"Always. I'm always behind you."

They shared a warm smiled as they continued to banter.

"Yeah. You're my ass."

"Well, you're my booger. You're always on my nose."

They laughed at each other with pure happiness, as they obviously missed the company of each other. It was almost 11 pm when they decided to leave. Alex decided to drop Drew in her apartment since her friend was slightly drunk. She was about to drive away and go home when her phone chimed. She saw Piper's name on the ID, as she couldn't help but smile. She missed the blonde, as they usually hang out together after work. Last she saw her was when they had breakfast together after their little argument that somewhat made Piper, a mess.

"Hey, babe." Alex said warmly.

"Hey. Are you home now? How's your date?" Piper teased.

"Hmmm...not a date...and not home yet. I dropped Drew first, she's a little drunk."

Piper was immediately worried. Alex hadn't seemed to be well rested as of last night. Exhausted, drunk, and driving wasn't a good combination.

"Al, how much did you drink?"

"Ugh, 3 bottles I guess."

"You guess? And you're driving?"

"Babe, I'm not drunk. I can drive."

Piper's anxiety heightens. Alex doesn't drink so much anymore. Three bottles wasn't normal for her.

"Drew allowed you to drink that much?"

"Eh, she's not in the capacity to object...she was out."

"Al, don't drive. Just leave your car there and get it in the morning. Just take a cab."

"Pipes, I'm fine. I just want to go home and rest immediately. I don't want to wait for a cab. I'll be fine."

Piper felt her heart thumps rapidly. She was right, Alex was tired, and with alcohol in her system.

"No. Alex, listen to me...It's too dangerous to drive on your state."

"I'm fine." Alex whined.

"Al...babe, where are you?"

Alex gave Drew's address, as she heard the raven-haired woman yawn and wanted to end the call so she could go home.

"Don't drive okay. I'm coming to get you."

"What? Why? Pipes..."

"Stay put, Alex Vause!" Piper said in a firm tone.

"Okay, Ms. Chapman...yes ma'am." Alex said as she chuckled.

Piper exhaled as she immediately change her bedroom clothes and catch a cab. Piper didn't take her car as she decided to use Alex's car and just drive them back to her apartment. She arrived at the scene to see the raven-haired woman leaning at her side window, lightly sleeping. She tapped the glass firmly waking up her girlfriend. Alex rolled down the window, as Piper opened the driver seat.

"Hey." Alex said as she kissed her.

Piper could taste the alcohol from Alex's lips.

"Move over. I'll drive." Piper said firmly.

Piper took the driver seat and rolled back up the window. Alex observed her as she was surprised by Piper's tone. Alex figured that Piper was pissed as the blonde barely looked at her and was silent when she starts to drive. Alex rubbed Piper's arm soothingly.

"Why are you mad?"

"I'm not." Piper's tone raised.

"You are."

They were both silent as Alex exhaled defeatedly. Piper couldn't help but give in to the raven-haired woman, and answer her.

"I'm just...I'm worried Alex. You're drunk and driving."

"I'm not drunk...just tired." Alex reasoned as she took her glasses off, folded them and hung it in front of her shirt.

"Much worse."

Piper glared at her as Alex apologetically frown.

"I'm sorry." Alex said as she rubbed Piper's arm up to her shoulder.

"I'm upset. I don't want you doing this again. You can get into an accident."

"I know. Okay, I'm sorry, babe." Alex said softly.

She leaned in at Piper's side and rest her nose in her shoulder as she smelled her. She continued rubbing soothing circles on Piper's arm, as the blonde's irritation dissolved. Piper couldn't stay mad at her girlfriend especially if Alex was being this sweet.

"Okay." Piper said.

"Okay?" Alex asked.

She angled her head to where her mouth was elevated for Piper to kiss. Piper smiled at her adorable girlfriend. Alex wasn't like that before. Her affection was always reserved and she never really laid everything down in the open. She looked at Alex and kissed her.

"Yeah, okay."

They continued driving towards Piper's apartment as Alex remained that way throughout their drive.

...

They arrived at Piper's apartment, roughly around midnight. The blonde woke up the raven-haired woman, as Alex fell asleep during the car ride.

"Al, we're here."

"We're on your apartment." Alex stated.

"Yeah. I figured it's better you'll sleep with me tonight."

"Oh, yeah. It's better." Alex said playfully as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Shut up! We're sleeping...and besides, on your state, you can barely stay up."

"I'm fine." Alex whines. "Where are my glasses?" She looked around to find it with no success. She patted on herself until she touched the front of her shirt, as her folded glasses were hanging there.

"Oh, yeah."

She knew Piper was observing her, so she casually looked at the blonde, as a smile slowly edges on her face.

"Oh, yeah. You're fine." Piper said mocking.

Alex gave her a sheepish smile, as they both exited the vehicle and walked towards Piper's apartment.

They reached Piper's apartment shortly. Alex wanted to take a brief shower, so Piper gave her a towel and laid some clothes on the bed for her to wear after.

Piper's room was quite big just like Alex's. Her bedroom was a mix of style and comfort. The walls are colored sage green. She had a watercolor painting of abstract roses, hanging on the wall. Piper had a small bookshelf and a couch near her window. Her cabinets and side tables are rustic birch wood while the bedroom flooring was oak butterscotch. She also had a sliding door that leads to a small balcony.

When the raven-haired woman finished her shower, she observed Piper's room and found it comforting. She imagined herself spending a lot of time on that balcony.

Alex dried her hair and lied down naked on the bed, having only Piper's bed sheets to cover her. Piper went back to the bedroom and found her in that position.

"Al?"

"Hmmm."

"I think you should wear some clothes."

"Why?"

"Why?"

Alex looked at her sleepy. She waited for Piper to come up with a reason.

"Because...you're tempting me." Piper answered as Alex chuckled on her.

"Don't you want it?"

"Oh, no! I want it...so much, but you're eyes are shutting down. I can see it."

The blonde approach Alex as she gave the clothes she chose for her.

"But this is comfier." Alex whined.

"Babe, c'mon just put this on. I'll just check the lights and the door, and then we can sleep."

Piper gave her a t-shirt and an unused undies to wear and exited the bedroom to check on the lights, windows, and doors. When she came back she saw Alex drift off to sleep with only one arm inside the sleeve of the shirt and the other one still hanging. Piper grinned at her adorable wasted girlfriend and assisted Alex with her shirt. Piper carefully lifted her other arm and fixed her shirt. The shirt was too short for Alex, as it showed some skin in her stomach. The panty Piper lend her was small too, but it will do, just to cover her before the blonde loses control over herself. Piper dismissed the heat that flowed through her, as she observed her sexy girlfriend. She knew it was impossible to engage in adult wrestling with her lover tonight, as Alex was out and tired. Piper left the raven-haired woman for awhile, as she went to the bathroom and did her nightly routine. She showered, brush her teeth, and put on her bed clothes, as she closed the bathroom and came back to her bedroom. Alex was on the same position facing on her left side, away from Piper. The blonde sat down slowly on the bed, not to disturbed the peaceful state of her girlfriend. She leaned on the headboard, took the book on her nightstand and switch on the lamp on her side. She decided to read for a while, as sleep haven't found her yet. Half an hour later, she felt Alex stirred and stretched. Piper rubbed her back soothingly, cooing her back to sleep. Alex rubbed her eyes lazily, as she opened them and was a little disoriented for a few seconds. She remembered where she was when she felt Piper's hand on her back, so she turned to face the blonde. She moved closer to Piper, as she buried her face on the side of the blonde's hips and her arms wrapped on her waist. Piper continued rubbing her back with one hand, as she read and held her book with the other.

"Sleep. Babe..." Alex mumbled.

The raven-haired woman's hand traveled inside Piper's t-shirt and rubbed her stomach soothingly. Alex kissed Piper's flank as the blonde couldn't help but smiled. Piper still wanted to read as she wasn't sleepy yet, but Alex's eyes were pleadingly staring into hers. Piper closed her book and placed it on her nightstand. She turned her lights off, as she shifted her position and leaned on her elbows. She hovered above her girlfriend, as she observed her for awhile. Alex gazed at her blue orbs as she tenderly grinned. Piper softly placed kisses on Alex's forehead, nose, cheeks and finally on her lips.

"I love you, Al."

Alex grinned wider, as her tired eyes showed happiness that made Piper melt with equal joy.

"Love you too, Pipes."

Alex kissed her briefly. Piper finally lies down as she let Alex's body blends into hers. Alex hugged Piper tightly and rested her head on Piper's chest, as she fell asleep again. Piper remained awake resting her lips on Alex's forehead as her arms wrapped on her shoulders. Her one hand found Alex's nape, as her thumb stroked on it soothingly. She felt Alex breath deeply, signaling she was fast asleep. Piper focused on Alex's heartbeat, as she slowly fell into deep slumber holding Alex tightly against her, not letting go.

...

The next morning, Alex woke up around 8 am, feeling like her head was being smashed. She had the worse hangover before but since her attack, Alex had periodic headaches caused by stress, fatigue, and tension. When they attack, the one-sided throbbing pain usually leaves her on the bed for hours, nauseous, and sensitive to light and noise.

Alex buried her face more into the pillow, avoiding the light and pressed her left hand on the side of her head. Piper found her on that position. The blonde woke up earlier than Alex and prepared their breakfast. Piper approached the raven-haired woman worriedly as Alex exhaled in pain.

"Alex? Al, what's wrong?"

Alex didn't answer as her hand pushed more towards her head. Piper seated beside her and held her hand.

"Al?"

"My head. Can you put the curtains down, please? The light is too much."

"Okay, sure."

Piper did what she was told as panic slowly sweeps through her. It was the first time she saw Alex like that. She had migraines before, but the raven-haired woman didn't look as sick as she did at the moment. Piper seated beside the raven-haired woman and rubbed her head softly.

"Al, talk to me."

Alex shifted and faced the blonde. She opened her eyes slowly blocking as much light as she could.

"My head hurts. I just want to rest." Alex said as she closed her eyes again.

"Okay. Just rest in here. I'll get some water."

Piper placed a kiss on Alex's head. She stood up and closed all her bedroom curtains tightly, not letting any light from the room. She leaves the bedroom as she worriedly thought of what to do. She decided to call Drew and asked her on what she should do. She dialed the auburn-haired woman's number as Drew answered by the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Drew? I'm sorry to wake you."

"It's fine. I'm preparing for work early. What is it?"

"It's about, Alex."

"Alex? What happened?"

Drew was immediately worried. She and Piper only talked about the raven-haired woman if it's serious. They weren't friends to go and call each other and waste hours of their day talking to each other. The only time they will talk was when a certain woman with secretary glasses was involved.

"She is having painful headaches this morning. She can't even leave the bed."

"Shit! How much did she had last night?"

"Aren't you supposed to know that? You're the one who was with her." Piper fumes.

She didn't mean to call on Drew, but her anxiety over Alex was getting into her.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I was wasted last night and I couldn't remember much of it. I am not Alex's babysitter, okay? I am allowed to loosen up with my best friend sometimes."

"Okay. I'm worried, sorry. What should I do?"

"It's probably tension migraines because she's exhausted and by the alcohol she consumed last night. Let her rest, it usually fades in the afternoon. Give her ibuprofen or naproxen but make sure she eats first. She likes chicken soup when she's this sick. Give her enough rest and lessen the noise."

"Okay, okay thanks."

"I will call her store and let her manager handle it for a day."

"Yeah, thank you for that."

"If it gets worse, bring her on the hospital, okay?"

"Yeah. I will."

"Piper...please make sure she'll be okay."

Piper stayed silent for a few seconds. She felt genuine concern from Drew but at the same time there was an underlying hurt in her tone, knowing someone else was already taking care of Alex.

"I will, don't worry. Thanks for your help."

"Sure. Update me if something happens."

"Alright, thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Piper quickly prepared a chicken soup, just like what Drew had said. Once she was done, she put it on a tray with a glass of water and medicine for Alex. She brought it in the bedroom and saw Alex, buried with pillows. She placed the tray on the bedside table as she sat again beside the raven-haired woman.

"Al? Baby, are you up?" Piper said softly.

She took the pillows off as it slowly revealed a distressed Alex.

"Al, sit up for a minute. Eat the soup, so you can drink medicine after."

Alex whined but complied as Piper helped her lean on the headboard. Piper took the soup and spoon as she started feeding the raven-haired woman.

"Let me."

"It's fine. Just open your mouth." Piper said as she refused to give the soup to Alex.

"I can eat by myself."

"I'm not saying you can't, so stop fighting me on this and just eat. Now open your mouth."

Alex squinted in pain before she gave Piper a tiny smile. She complied with the blonde and started eating. Alex was used on taking care of herself, so adjusting in having Piper around took some time. Piper made sure she finished the soup and gave her the medicine after.

"Do you want to sleep?"

"Yes...my store?"

"Don't sweat. I called Drew, and she said she'll call your manager to handle the store for the day."

"You called Drew?"

"Yeah. I'm worried. She said to give you the soup and let you rest."

Alex smiled at the gesture. She leaned in Piper's shoulder slowly as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Pipes."

"Shut it! It's my duty...and I love it."

She looked at Alex worriedly as Alex looked at her with weary eyes.

"Please, be okay. I don't like seeing you like this." Piper said as her fingers brushed on Alex's cheek.

"Let me just sleep for a while. I'll be fine."

Alex said as she kissed Piper's cheek. Piper assisted her on lying down again at the bed, as Alex immediately fell into a deep slumber. Piper observed her girlfriend. She rested her lips on Alex's head as she rubbed her shoulders lovingly. She didn't like seeing Alex sick. She mumbled words of love to her before slowly getting out of bed and left the raven-haired woman there to rest. She went to the living room and seated at the couch while she dialed Jackie's number. Piper decided to take a day off and take care of Alex.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jackie."

"Hey, Pipes. What's up?"

"Listen, ugh I'm not coming in today. Alex is sick and I don't want to leave her like this."

"Sure. What happened?"

"She's in pain. Her head is hurting. I'm still observing her."

"Oh. Sure, I'll take care of the store. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Jackie."

"No problem. I hope she gets better."

"I hope, too. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye. Thanks, jack."

"No worries. Bye."

Piper continued getting busy in her apartment. She decided to eat some of food that she cooked for their breakfast and set some aside for Alex later. She cleaned her apartment quietly, trying not to make a lot of noise so that she won't disturbed her girlfriend that was sleeping in the bedroom. She called Jackie again and reminded her of some books to be delivered that day. After doing all of those, she decided to check on Alex again. She slowly entered the bedroom and seated beside the raven-haired woman who was still out. Piper took her book from her nightstand and read as Alex slept soundly beside her. An hour later, she felt the bed shifted and saw Alex slowly waking up. Alex turned and saw Piper as the blonde immediately placed her book back to the bedside table.

"How are you feeling, Al?"

Alex blinked slowly as she assessed herself.

"Fine now...headaches gone."

Piper felt relieved as she slowly leans in and kissed the raven-haired woman in the forehead as Alex closed her eyes. Piper released her and looked at Alex seriously.

"I don't like you drinking too much again. It's not good for you...and rest more."

"Yes, Ms. Chapman."

Alex said as she smiled at the concerned that Piper showed.

"I'm sorry if I scared you."

Piper exhaled and just nod.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"C'mon. I made an omelet and waffles for breakfast but since it's close to 1 now, I'll just cook for lunch. What do you want?"

"No. Omelet and waffles are fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, c'mon."

"Can I take a bath, after?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll prepare it for you."

Piper prepared Alex's lunch and asked the raven-haired woman to start eating while she prepared her bath. After Alex finished eating, she took the plates and put it on the sink. She was about to wash it when Piper walked in.

"Leave it."

"I can wash it. No big deal."

"Al, just leave it there. I'll wash it later."

"It's fine. I'll just..."

"Alex."

Piper called her name firmly, as Alex looked back at her. She saw Piper standing with her hands crossed.

"Leave it. Your bath is ready."

"I just want to help."

Piper exhaled as she walked towards her girlfriend. She placed her hands on Alex's shoulder and rubbed it comfortingly.

"I know and I appreciate it babe, but please, just let me take care of you. Even just for a day."

They stared at each other tenderly as Alex closed the gap between them and briefly kissed her girlfriend.

"Okay. Fine."

"Thank you...now go. Your bath is getting cold."

Piper released Alex as the raven-haired woman went to the bathroom. She took her clothes off and slowly seated inside the tub. She moaned in delight as the warm water touch her skin. She relaxed on the smell of jasmine and cedarwood shower gels that Piper puts in the water. She heard a knock on the door before Piper came in.

"Are you good?"

"Yeah. This is nice." Alex said as she turned to look at the blonde.

"Okay, good. I'll be outside if you need me."

"Bathe with me, babe."

Piper contemplated for a moment before she heard Alex plead again. She decided to join her lover, as she stripped her clothes. Alex gave space in her front, but Piper wanted to be at her back.

"Let me hold you."

Alex gave in and scoots in front as Piper deposited herself at her back. Alex felt Piper's nipples rubbed on her back as she couldn't help but shiver slightly on the contact. They were comfortably silent for a while when she remembered that they had plans on having dinner with Cal and Neri later.

"We'll have dinner with your brother later, right?"

"Oh, yeah. I totally forgot about that. I'll just call Cal later to reschedule."

"What? Why?" Alex asked as her head turned to looked at Piper.

"Babe, you're not feeling well."

"I'm fine now." Alex whined.

"Well, I'd rather have you rest than exhaust yourself."

"Piper, I'm okay now. It was just a headache."

"Alex." Piper scolded.

Alex looked at her as she irritatedly groan and scooted forward leaving a space between them. Piper couldn't help but smile as Alex was acting like a whiny child. She grabbed Alex's waist and gently pulled her closer again. Piper's left hand brushed on Alex's thigh as the other brushed her hair on the side.

"What's wrong?"

Alex remained silent as her brows furrowed. Piper peppered her with kisses on the shoulder as she waited for Alex to speak. Alex exhaled on the contact as she looked at the blonde again.

"I want to have dinner with your brother and her wife. I am fine now. I'm feeling better."

Piper exhaled resignedly, giving in to her adorable girlfriend.

"Okay, fine...but no alcohol for you, and we aren't staying that late so you can rest."

"Okay. Whatever you want."

Alex smiled as Piper kissed her. Their kiss immediately became heated as their bodies brushed against each other. Piper broke the kiss as Alex lean back against the blonde. She rested the back of her head on Piper's shoulder as the blonde's hand traveled on her body. Piper's right hand traveled on Alex's breast caressing them as her left journeyed to her opening and brushed her folds. Alex kissed Piper's neck as her breathing started to get labored. Piper retreated right away, remembering that Alex needed to rest. She looked at the raven-haired haired woman shooting daggers on her.

"You're so cruel."

Piper laughed at the flushed woman in front of her.

"Well, that's your fault. If you didn't drink too much and get sick today, we could've had intense sex right now."

Alex exhaled defeated as Piper laughed at her. They remained wrapped around each other for quite some time talking about any topic, as they cherished having time alone with each other.

* * *

 _Hey, guys! Sorry, it's all Alex and Piper. I just need to get this out, because I'm afraid I won't be able to if another week passes. Sorry for the delay, my week was crazy. I want to apologize for any grammatical errors in this story. I didn't have much time to proofread it. If anyone is willing to help me with this, I'll appreciate._

 _Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think on this chapter guys...hit me a review!_


	11. When in Chicago

It was the first time that Alex was meeting any of Piper's family member. She was excited and nervous at the same time. She knew Piper was close to her younger brother Cal, so she made an effort to look presentable on their dinner. She wore a combination of white and navy blue dress that although hugging her on the right places, still looked elegant and classy. Her three-inch heels gave her the same height difference against Piper. The blonde was wearing a black classy dress and three inches heels, matching her girlfriend's sophisticated look. They left Piper's house just in time for the 7 pm dinner. Cal and Neri were already seated when the two women arrived at an Italian restaurant chosen by Cal. Neri gave them a tiny wave when she noticed the two women arrived. They reached the table hand in hand as Cal and Neri stood to greet them.

"Hi." Piper said as she smiled.

"Hello, sis." Cal said as he gave her a big hug.

Piper released Cal after, as she proceeded to hug Neri. They hugged briefly, then Neri released Piper as the blonde took Alex's hand.

"Guys, this is Alex. My girlfriend. Al, this is Cal and Neri." Piper said with obvious joy in her tone.

"Hi, nice to meet you both." Alex said as she offered her hand to shake.

"Non-sense! C'mere. Let me hug my sister's new love doll." Cal said as he pulled Alex in a bear hug.

Piper laughed as Neri chuckled on Alex's surprised face. He released her after, as Neri gave Alex a warm hug. They talked briefly as they settled on their table. Alex and Piper seated together as Neri and Cal sat across them.

"It's nice to see you guys." Neri said.

"It's nice to see both of you too." Piper said.

"Wow, it's nice to finally meet you Alex. Now I know why my sister lost her mind."

"Cal!"

They laughed as Piper blushed. Alex looked at her, as she grinned and fidgets on her glasses. She took a mental note to teased the blonde later.

"I'm joking. It's really nice to see you, Alex."

"You too."

Alex and Piper smiled at each other as Cal and Piper continued talking. Alex observed them. She saw how close they were and how much they both adored each other. They decided to order after the introduction as Neri said she was already hungry. The waiter arrived and gave them a menu to choose from. They decided to place a beverage order first, as Piper softly asked Alex what she wanted to drink. They had a little disagreement about the glass of wine that Alex wanted.

"You promised." Piper said softly as her hand brushed on Alex's arm.

"It's just one glass."

They looked at each other intently, oblivious to the pair of eyes that were watching them.

"You promised me, Alex." Piper said recalling.

She looked at Alex with a disappointed glare as the raven-haired woman's green orbs, softly pleaded. Piper was annoyed as she removed her gaze from the raven-haired woman. It reminded her of the past, on how easily Alex used to break her promises to her before. Alex studied her expression as she exhaled defeated. She reached for Piper's hand and rested it on her thigh, as her thumb brushed Piper's knuckles.

"Hey, okay. I'll just get sparkling water, then." Alex said as she smiled as Piper smiled back.

"Thank you."

"You guys are cute. I wish Cal can easily get guilty like Alex does." Neri said.

"Hey." Cal said.

They laughed at the thought as their waiter left to placed their orders. The four of them continued to study the menu.

"Al, what do you want?"

"Hmmm...let me think. What are you having?"

"I'm considering just pasta...but let me see."

The two woman converse closely like they were the only people in the table. Cal and Neri observed quietly as it was the first time since three years ago, that Piper was like that. She tried to go out with other people a year after she lost Alex, but the blonde seemed to be just passing the time. She really didn't consider settling down or having a serious commitment with someone at that time. This version of Piper was new to Cal. Even before with Larry, she never really showed intense attention to him. Piper cared for him, but this Piper was very attentive to her girlfriend and she meets Alex's need any chance she could get. Cal saw how Piper changed ever since she lost the raven-haired woman.

The waiter came back with their drinks as they decided to place an order right away. They continued talking after the waiter left.

"So, how's your store?" Cal asked.

"Great. It's doing well. It's always busy. How about you guys?"

"Still living in the wild." Neri replied.

Piper laughed as Alex felt intrigued. When Piper first told her about Cal and Neri, she mentions them living in a trailer in the woods. She really wanted to know how their life was.

"How is it like?" Alex asked.

"What is?" Neri replied.

"Living in the woods. I mean, I love nature and all, I want to experience being close to it but I never really thought that I could live in isolation...I mean far from the city."

"Uhm, it's surprisingly likable." Piper said.

"Yeah?"

"Well, it's not that really hard. You'll enjoy the silence and calmness of nature...the same effect of joints. Only better, since no neighbors and their nonsense." Cal said explaining.

Alex laughed as Cal smiled at her. Something tells Alex that she would enjoy spending time with Cal.

"Hmmm..."

"Well, if you really want to know you can always drag Piper and visit us...you can even spend the night if you guys want to." Neri suggested.

"Really?"

"Yeah.

"What do you think, babe?"

Alex asked as she looks at Piper and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Well...we can, but let's plan our schedule first. It's hard to leave the store for too long."

"Just call us if you decided when. I would like to show Alex my plants." Cal said.

"You are so not showing her your plant!" Piper scolded.

They knew very well what kind of plant Cal was talking about. He laughed at Piper as Alex and Neri chuckled.

"I just want to get her insight."

"No. She doesn't have any insight about it."

"You have a flower shop right, Alex?"

"Yeah. I own one."

"See, big sissy? It's all about plants." Cal teased.

"I will smack your head Cal, if any of your plants came near my girlfriend."

Their laughter resonated on the room as they continued to banter. Neri asked Alex more about her store as their food arrived. The discussion on their table continued all through the night. Alex and Cal hit right off as Piper watched in amusement. She knew they will like each other but she never thought that they will bond instantly.

...

It was close to midnight when they decided to call it a night as Piper insisted that Alex needed to rest. The raven-haired woman called for the waiter and settled their bill. Cal and Neri objected, but Alex insisted for it.

"It's fine guys. I enjoyed meeting you both, so it's no big deal."

"Are you sure?" Neri asked.

"Yeah. No worries."

She settled the bill and excused herself as she told Piper that she needed the bathroom before they leave. Neri trailed after Alex as she too needed to go, leaving Cal and Piper behind.

"Wow. I never thought she's so...foxy." Cal said as Piper laughed on him.

"Yup and she's mine."

"I know. It's just...I mean, I saw the pictures you kept when you were still together, but she's something else when you see her in person."

"Yeah. Alex is stunning."

Piper proudly said. They smiled at each other as Cal observed his sister. He knew very well that Piper was happy and that she finally knew what she wanted. He couldn't help but grin at the blonde.

"What?"

"You're happy."

"I am."

"But you're not so gangsta anymore."

"No. No, I'm not. I don't even care. I know what I want now."

"And what is that?"

"Alex...I just want her."

"I'm happy for you sis...but are you sure about this? I mean, Alex is great I like her...but you haven't confessed to her yet. This could end in a sour note."

Piper grew silent as her smile slowly fades. She knew Cal was right.

"I know Cal, but I'll take my chances."

"Tell her soon. She deserves to know."

"Yeah...yeah, I will."

"When shit got real, you know where to find us okay?"

Piper nods at him as Cal gave him a sincere smile.

"I really hope that this time, you guys end up together. I can see she loves you...like, sincerely loves you.

Piper smiled at her brother. She saw how deeply Cal cared for her and her relationship with Alex.

"Yeah. Thanks, Cal."

Piper contemplated on what Cal had said. She decided it was time to face her demons. If she wanted another chance with the raven-haired woman, she must come out clean to her. No more secrets, no more lies. She decided to tell Alex soon, no matter how terrifying it was.

...

The two women arrived at Piper's apartment. They decided to spent the night there as Alex brought clothes with her when Piper drove her home earlier to change for their dinner. They quickly changed for bedroom clothes and did their nightly routine. They were brushing their teeth together as they talked about Cal and Neri again.

"I like your brother."

"Yeah? Well, he likes you too."

"Really? That's great. We should go out again soon."

"Let's ask them. If their schedule fits, then why not?"

Alex kept talking about Cal as they settled down for bed. Piper noticed how happy she was, to finally meet a member of Piper's family.

"I'm beginning to feel jealous."

"What?"

"You've been talking about my brother nonstop. Should I be worried?"

Alex laughed at Piper's words.

"Never." Alex kissed her briefly as Piper answered back. They slowly laid down as Alex hovered on top of the blonde. She broke the kiss as Piper brushed Alex's hair.

"It's the first time I'm meeting them right?"

"Yeah...sorry."

Piper felt somewhat guilty on not letting any of her family meet Alex before.

"It's fine. It was hard to introduce a girlfriend working for a drug cartel. If I were you, I'll be scared too."

Piper exhaled sadly on Alex's words. It's true, but somehow it made her feel that Alex was depreciating herself. Piper suddenly felt like she needed to reassure Alex about how she felt.

"I'm in love with you."

Alex grinned at her as Piper blushed a little. She suddenly felt conscious on her girlfriend's gaze. It didn't help that Alex was quietly staring at her.

"Are you happy, Al?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Very much. Thanks for tonight."

Alex leaned in as they kissed again. Piper pulled Alex tightly towards her as their bodies melded. Piper moaned when she felt Alex sensually hump her as her hand traveled on her back, under her shirt. Their kiss ended as Alex's mouth traveled to Piper's neck down to her collarbone, placing gentle kisses on its way.

"Babe..." Piper whispered as Alex's mouth reached gently and sucked on Piper's protruding nipple that was visible under her shirt.

Alex's breath hitched as Piper's hand traveled on her back. She reached inside Alex's boy shorts groping her butt. They looked at each other intently with obvious wants resonating on both of them.

"I'm in love with you, too." Alex said.

There's a part of the blonde that wanted to stop as she worries about Alex's recurring headache but when she heard Alex's husky voice uttering those words, all of Piper's self-control vanished into thin air. She immediately relieved Alex on her shirt as the raven-haired woman did the same for her. Their naked torsos rubbed gently, sending shivers down their spine. Alex's tugged on Piper's shorts as the blonde gave in. Alex's hand reached Piper's front, rubbing her clit by her thumb. Piper closed her eyes and moaned at the contact as Alex's lips found her neck again. Piper hurriedly took Alex's boy shorts off as Alex continued to kiss her. Desire overflowed on them both as Alex urgently removed Piper's undies. Their naked bodies enveloped each other as their emotions for each other manifest. Piper needed to feel Alex immediately as she guided Alex's hand where she wanted it to be. Alex's digits went inside the blonde as Piper opened up freely to her. The rushed rhythm of Alex's fingers matched Piper's ruthless rocking of hips. She wanted to come immediately as lust coursed through her body. She raised her chest for Alex as the raven-haired woman gave in once again and grant Piper's nipples the attention it craved. Piper's hands gripped on Alex's hair as she felt a strong urge course through her.

"Aaallllexxx..." Piper moaned.

Piper gave a powerful released, as her juices rolled at Alex's hand. She slowly recovered as Alex gradually catches her breath too. She was hovering above Piper when their breathing went back to normal. Piper brushed Alex's hair away from her face as she kissed her fervently. She released the raven-haired woman after as their gaze found each other again.

"Love you, baby." Piper said as she kissed Alex on her cheek.

Alex felt overly happy on Piper's words as she couldn't help her cheeks to slightly reddened. Piper noticed as she couldn't help but laughed on her girlfriend.

"You're blushing."

"No. No, I don't blush."

"Yes, you are!"

"I don't. Shut up!"

Piper laughed audibly as Alex grinned at her. She knew Piper was really happy by the sound of her laugh.

"You're happy."

"Very...you make me."

Alex smiled as Piper kissed her passionately again. Intense hunger for the raven-haired woman reemerged at Piper's as her mouth traveled on Alex's body. She tasted Alex as the raven-haired woman gave an earth shattering release. Their moans and groans echoed all through the night, at Piper's bedroom. They made love several times as the feeling of an overwhelming affection for each other, surface.

...

Friday came as the two women made plans to get their art pieces at Mugi pottery. Piper fetched Alex from her store as they drive to their destination using Piper's car. They were pleased as they finally have the memory of their first date. Although the mug and vase weren't perfect, they both found joy on the memory that it represent. Alex decided to spend the night again at Piper's apartment.

After dinner, Piper decided to tell Alex about Chicago. The raven-haired woman was sitting at her living area, busy typing a reply on her phone. Piper seated beside her as her left hand brushed soothingly over Alex's knuckles and her right hand held a letter that Alex sent her while she was in Queens.

"Al, can we talk? Are you busy?"

"Sure. Nicky just texted. She was just asking if we're free to hang out anytime this week."

"What did you tell her?"

"I said I'll ask you first."

"Okay."

Piper said absently as she thought about how she would tell Alex. Alex saw how worried Piper was.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay. What about?"

Piper swallowed her fears. She promised to tell Alex the truth so she must be honest to her.

"I...in Chicago..." Piper paused as she contemplated on how she would tell Alex.

"What about Chicago? Babe, you're scaring me."

Piper held Alex's hand tightly as she exhaled.

"Years ago when we were still in prison, they flew us in Chicago to testify against Kubra, your boss in the cartel..."

"Yeah, Benny told me that."

"You told me to lie, as you're about to, so I could be safe."

"Oh, okay..."

"I told you I won't...but I changed my mind and lied...but you decided to tell the truth, as Benny made you a decent deal and you were released right immediately after the trial."

"Oh..."

Piper swallowed as she remembered Alex's expression all those years ago. The hurt and hate that Alex's eyes showed when she found out that Piper threw her back in prison came flashing back at Piper as she felt the fear seeps inside her.

"You were out immediately and I was alone. I was sent back into Litchfield to serve my remaining time."

Piper narrates about the letter she was holding as Alex took it and read its contents. She also told Alex about her phone call, visit and her plan to just disappear.

"After that..."

"I was caught and put back in...yeah, Benny also told me that."

Piper swallowed as she gazed into Alex's eyes. She took her hand and kissed it as Alex smiled at the gesture.

"I have a friend...I called a friend to tell your probation officer...about your plan."

Alex was stunned. Her eyes showed betrayal and hurt. Piper felt her hand slowly retracted and let go of hers.

"You what?"

"Alex..."

"I was attacked after I was sent back in."

"I know...I'm so sorry."

Piper's tears escaped her eyes. She saw disbelief at Alex's emerald orbs. Alex stood up, pushed her glasses on top of her head and paced in front of the blonde. She knew it wasn't Piper's fault that someone attacked her, but she also thought that she could've escape it, if Piper didn't throw her back in. Anger and dismayed courses through her body.

"Why? Why did you do that?"

Alex's voice raised. It was the first time Piper saw this version of Alex, that enraged.

"I was..." Piper thought about saying that she wanted Alex safe, but she knew that it wasn't the real reason. "I wanted you back...I was alone and I wanted you back...with me. I know it's selfi..."

"I was attacked, Piper! I almost died...I lost my fucking memory!" Alex yelled in anger.

"I know, I know...I know and I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Alex." Piper sobbed.

Alex looked at the blonde as her eyes shed tears. She wiped it off and saw how sorry Piper was.

"I have to...I need some air."

Alex walked towards the door as Piper immediately trailed after her.

"Please...please come back." Piper said softly. "Come back to me, Alex."

She looked back at Piper as Piper saw uncertainty and hurt. Alex closed the door gently as she started walking away with no destination in mind. Piper felt like she was suffocating, like her world was slowly crumbling down right before her eyes. It must have been what Alex felt when Piper walked out of her life years ago, back in Paris.

Alex wanted to get away. Away from the past, away from all the hurt and pain...away from Piper. She thought back to everything that Piper told her. Although she saw love between them, it was also wrapped with betrayal, drugs and lies. Alex wasn't sure anymore. She didn't even knew what she was doing with Piper again. But then again, she loved Piper. She was everything to her. She felt how Piper loved her too. She wouldn't travel the world with her if she didn't. She wouldn't give Alex years of her life if she didn't. She wouldn't risk it all again if she didn't love Alex. Alex stopped walking and leaned on a wall in an alley. She sobbed for the first time again, after she met the blonde. She didn't know what to do anymore. She loved Piper. She even loved her even more this time.

After a while, Alex walked again. She didn't know how long she was walking, but she suddenly felt like she wanted to see Piper's blue eyes. Alex always knew that if it was a game, she will always lose. She will always want Piper back. She justified Piper's action as the blonde always retaliates when Alex did a questionable action herself, like the time she neglected her, that's why she left her in Paris, or the time she didn't have plans for the future knowing very well that Piper wanted security, making Piper chose Larry. She told Piper to lie in Chicago when she herself told the truth.

Alex walked back at Piper's apartment as her need to be with the blonde, escalated. Surprisingly, Piper left her front door unlocked, hoping Alex will come back. It was dark inside as Alex carefully maneuver inside Piper's apartment. There was no sign of the blonde inside, so she discreetly walked inside her bedroom. Piper was there lying sideways, facing away from Alex. Alex can hear muffled sobs coming from the blonde, as she absently smelled and caressed Alex's pillows. Alex slowly sat at the bed, so she won't startled the blonde and rest her back on the headboard. She rubbed soothingly at Piper's back making the blonde flinched in surprise. She looked back to where Alex was, as her eyes light up with relief.

"Alex?"

They looked at each other for a moment as Piper rushed into Alex's lap, straddling her. She hugged Alex tightly burying her face into the raven-haired woman's neck. Piper sobbed again, as she felt solace that Alex came back to her. Piper leaned away slightly, trying to gaze at Alex's emerald orbs when she felt Alex slacken and didn't hug her back. Alex took her glasses off and placed in on the nightstand. Piper saw how her eyes were swollen from crying. It made Piper shed tears again.

"I'm really sorry, Alex." Piper said as her tears flowed.

She brushed Alex's hair away from her face as she saw sadness written on the raven-haired woman's face. It made Piper hurt seeing Alex in pain, knowing full well she was causing it.

"I'll understand...if you want to be away from me." Piper shed tears again.

Alex was being silent as she gazed on Piper as the blonde dropped her gaze. She was about to get up and leave Alex's lap when she felt the raven-haired woman's hands brushed on her stomach to her back, hugging her.

"I love you...you know that?"

Piper nods at her as she didn't trust her voice to come out. Alex buried her face into Piper's neck. Piper felt Alex's tears flowed. She hated herself from hurting Alex again.

"I don't know what to do...I just...I needed you." Alex mumbled.

It made Piper cry again. She hugged Alex tightly as her left hand gripped firmly into her neck and the other wrapped at her shoulder.

"I don't want to be without you again...I can't...please don't leave." Piper begged.

"I'm right here."

They both wrapped each other on a tight hug, holding on for dear life. Piper peppered kisses to Alex's shoulder traveling from the side of her neck to her face. She placed rushed, sloppy, fervently kisses to Alex's chin, cheeks, close to her nose and finally reaching her lips. Alex kissed her back as Piper tightly held onto the raven-haired woman. Alex pulled Piper firmly against her, leaving no space between them. Ironically, Alex wanted to forget everything that she had discovered again and let love just lead them both in that moment, even just for that moment.

* * *

 _Hey, guys! I really tried to publish this chapter earlier this week, but things are so crazy for me lately. I'm so, sorry for the lack of updates. I wanted to write more when I saw your reviews and it really means a lot to me. Thanks for the love in this fic! You inspire me to write...keep it coming!_

 _I apologize for any grammatical errors in here and I do hope that you at least, enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, writing it! Thanks!_


	12. Not the only one

_Please be advised that there's a light indication of self-harm in this chapter._

* * *

The next morning, Piper woke up to an empty bed. She blindly searched for Alex beside her, only to feel her side of the bed, empty. Piper worriedly looked around the bedroom as she sees no sign of the raven-haired woman or even the clothes she was wearing in bed last night. She immediately stood up and looked for Alex in her apartment, with still no sign of her. Piper exhaled defeated. After Alex came back, they just lay in bed together wrapped in each other's warmth. Alex was spooning her when she asked about any other thing she needed to know. Piper answered her anxiously about the story of her erased tattoo that yet to be revealed. She wrapped Alex's arms around her tightly, as tears threatened to fall again. Alex just holds her firmly, kissing her on the cheek, as she felt Piper was getting emotional again. They both agreed that the topic should be discussed some other time as they were both emotionally exhausted.

Piper sat down at her living room couch, defeated. Sudden fear coursed through her, thinking Alex was gone. The raven-haired woman must have felt angry still, for her to leave Piper without saying anything. Piper's both hands covered her face. She felt miserable about the situation they were both in. She was in deep thought when she heard keys turning in her knob as the door slowly opened, revealing a somewhat disheveled Alex. It was raining outside as Alex's hoodie was slightly wet.

"Hey." Alex said as she smiled.

Piper audibly exhaled in relief as she timidly smiled back. She patted the seat beside her instructing Alex to seat. The raven-haired woman closed the door as she complied and seated beside the blonde. She placed the takeout bags on the coffee table in front of them. Alex looked at Piper's doe eyes as the blonde leaned into her and buried her face into Alex's neck. They stayed that way for quite awhile as Piper took in Alex's familiar smell. Alex's arms wrapped on her tightly as Piper's arms enveloped on Alex's torso.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought you left."

Alex rubbed her back soothingly as Piper buried her face more towards Alex's neck.

"Hey...I just went out to grab us breakfast. There's nothing in your fridge. We need to do some grocery shopping." Alex explained.

Piper felt relief coursed through her. This version of Alex seemed to forgive her easily. But Alex always did, even in the past. She easily forgives Piper whenever the blonde did something stupid. Piper wondered if she would be this forgiving once she told her about Stella.

"I can hear you thinking, Pipes."

Piper exhaled and sit up straight gazing into Alex's eyes. She observed the raven-haired woman as she saw Alex's slightly wet hair and soaked sweatshirt.

"Take it off. You'll get sick."

Piper lifts her sweatshirt as Alex raised her arms. She was still wearing a shirt inside that wasn't wet so Piper decided to just get her a towel to dry her hair.

"Wait, I'll get you a towel."

Piper stood up and walked towards her bedroom. She came back with the towel and rubbed it on Alex's jet black hair. Alex removed her glasses and placed it at the table.

"I got your coffee, Pipes. Sit down."

They both settled on the couch and started having breakfast. Alex observed how caring Piper was to her. Piper was being attentive towards her and always touching Alex lovingly. They sat closely as their light conversation flowed naturally, avoiding emotional topics for the meantime.

After they had finished, both of them just slacked off in the couch. Alex was resting her head on the back of the couch with her eyes closed. Piper observed her, leaving enough space between them as she sipped her coffee.

"You're staring. It's creepy."

"I'm just...admiring."

Alex looked at her as she smiled. Piper felt grateful that Alex was still able to look at her like that.

"I'm really sorry, Al...for the things I did in the past."

"We both did questionable things Pipes. I'm not innocent back then, so I'm sorry too."

Piper moved closer to her as she placed her coffee in the table. She rubbed Alex's shoulder affectionately, making Alex smile at her. Alex exhaled defeatedly. She knew that there was still a story waiting to be told in which she didn't know how damaging, but she felt strong emotions towards the blonde. She knew that the kind of love they had before was unhealthy and toxic, but she was still hopeful that this time might be different. Alex just hoped that whatever the untold story was, whatever questionable actions they did against each other at that time, it would still be grounded by their love for each other.

"What are you thinking?"

"This." Alex said as she hold Piper's arm and rubbed her thumb on her erased tattoo.

Piper swallowed a lump in her throat as she feared what was about to come.

"Do you want me to tell the story now?"

"No. Maybe next time. I feel tired. I just want to nap."

"You had trouble sleeping last night. I can feel you beside me."

"Yeah. My mind was...active."

Piper knew what Alex meant. Although the raven-haired woman tried to hide it, she knew Alex was stressed and her mind was racing, thinking about the past that Piper had revealed to her. She looked at Alex sadly as the raven-haired woman's eyes were wearily gazing back at her. Piper released herself on Alex's hold, leaving Alex puzzled, thinking if she said something offensive. Piper placed the throw pillows at the other end of the couch. She inclined backwards and spread out as she patted her chest for Alex to leaned in.

"Let me hold you."

Alex smiled as she did what Piper told her. She hovered above Piper and buried her face on the blonde's chest as Piper felt Alex exhaled deeply. Alex felt contented holding the blonde. Piper hugged her tightly and rested her nose on Alex's head as the raven-haired woman hugged her back and kissed her on the chest.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Pipes."

They looked at each other intently, gazing into each other's eyes. Piper leaned in and held Alex's face gently, as she kissed her fervently. Alex kissed her back conveying how much she loved the blonde.

...

They both agreed to meet Nicky the next day, after each of their work. Alex was running late as she was having an impromptu meeting with a client, leaving Piper with Nicky. The two women didn't exactly hate each other, but they were not that friends either, at least not what they used to. There was an unspoken coldness between them ever since Alex's attack. Nicky was tolerant towards the blonde when she found out what happened with Alex and when Piper confessed to what she did. They were on a tavern waiting for Alex to come. They decided to order right away when Alex called and told them not to wait for her and order for their food. They agreed to do so as they were both starving.

"What time is Vause coming?"

"She said she'll be late. Maybe half an hour more."

Nicky nods in understanding. There was an awkward silence between them, neither knowing what to say to the other. Nicky observed the blonde. She saw how tired Piper's eyes were. They didn't have the same glitter since the last time she saw her with Alex. She wondered if it had anything to do with their last talk.

"How are you, Chapman?"

"I'm fine, Nicky. Thanks for asking."

"You look...exhausted."

"Just...drained at work."

Their meals arrived as they immediately started eating. They conversed on a light way only tackling basic topics. They were almost finished when Nicky couldn't help but ask.

"Chapman, are you alright?" Nicky asked gently.

Piper looked at her surprised. She realized that Nicky recognized the emotion she was hiding, like an old friend. There was no use hiding it to her again. Piper deeply sighed.

"Alex...Alex and I discussed Chicago."

"Oh."

"She didn't take the news very well. She left for awhile, but she came back. I'm still surprised that she did." Piper said as she smiled a little.

"She always does. Doesn't she?"

Piper didn't know if Nicky was taunting her or she's just stating the truth, but Nicky's tone made her believe that it was the latter.

"Yes...I guess she does."

"You're braver now, that's new."

They looked at each other, silently observing for a while. Piper knew that Nicky will be looking out for her friend, especially after what Alex went through.

"I know you don't like that I'm with her again...I know you cared for her Nicky...but I've learned my lesson well. I'm not losing Alex again."

Nicky looked at her sadly. She knew how much Piper was sorry for the past. She had seen how it affected her.

"Chapman, I hate to say this...but this time, it's not your decision to make."

Piper looked at her with obvious sadness in her blue orbs. She dropped her gaze when she realized Nicky was right. Nicky felt her pain as she observed the woman before her. The ghostly consequences of Piper's past mistakes were slowly catching up with her. She pitied the blonde for it.

"I really do hope she stays."

Nicky said comforting.

"Me too."

"You're a good person, Chapman. It's just that, you're freaking stupid sometimes.

They smiled at each other genuinely for the first time again. A sudden familiarity of comfort by old friends, resurfaced.

...

They continued to talk lightly for almost an hour, still without any sign of the raven-haired woman. Nicky wondered if Alex was still coming.

"Is your girlfriend still coming? Or she's hold up with someone else?"

Piper's brow furrowed on the statement as Nicky smirked. If there was something that didn't change about Piper, it was her inability to hide her jealousy when it comes to the raven-haired woman.

"I'm kidding!" Nicky laughed at her.

Piper took her phone out and started calling Alex. Nicky saw the concerned on Piper's face.

"What?"

"It was ringing, but she isn't picking up."

"Try again."

Piper tried three times with the same outcome. She was feeling anxious as the minute passed.

"Relax Chapman, maybe she's on her way and didn't notice her phone." Nicky said consoling.

It made the bushy haired woman wonder if Piper was like this, every time Alex was away. She studied Piper and saw how worried she was that Alex wasn't by her side. Piper dropped the call, searched the inside of her bag and took out her wallet.

"I need to go."

"What? Why?"

"I'll go over Alex's store and see what's holding her up."

She was about to call the waiter for their bill when she saw the raven-haired woman sprinting towards their direction. Piper sighed in relief upon seeing Alex, as Nicky silently looked at them. She smiled at how dramatic Piper was, but she was justified as she had every right to, ever since Alex's attack.

"Hi. Sorry, I'm late." Alex said as she reached their table.

Nicky greeted her as Alex smiled warmly. She seated beside the blonde and pecked her on the lips as they looked at each other.

"I was calling you. You're not answering." Piper stated.

"Sorry, Pipes. I had dinner with Yvonne. I didn't hear my phone."

"Yvonne?" Piper's tune was in question right away.

Alex recognized the tone, so she immediately explained, before Piper can even say anything.

"She's the client. She's a friend of Drew's mom...she's fifty." Alex said teasing.

"Okay...I was just asking." Piper said sheepishly.

Piper felt ashamed by her possessiveness as She knew she sounded jealous.

"Who's Drew?" Nicky asked.

"Oh, she's my best friend. Wait, you haven't met her! You two will click, I'm sure."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Invite her, Vause!."

"Ugh, I'm not sure if she's free today." Alex said as she pushed her glasses more to her nose.

Nicky sense an uncomfortable gaze between the two lovers. Piper hadn't seen nor talked to Drew since Alex's headache attack. They were both trying to avoid any encounter that could lead to an uncomfortable meeting.

"C'mon! I want to meet your special friend." Nicky said teasing as she wink on Alex.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"What? C'mon Vause. It'll be fun, right Chapman?"

Piper looked at both of them, unsure of what to answer.

"What's the deal here?" Nicky asked.

"What deal?"

"There's something here. What's the reason why you both won't agree to my brilliant idea."

"No reason." Alex answered.

Nicky looked at them closely. She can sense something from Piper's hesitant gaze.

"Right! Are you jealous of her Chapman?"

"What? Of course not. Go, invite her."

"Are you sure?" Nicky asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, Chapman's good. So why not?"

"Really, are you now?" Alex teased.

"Yeah. I am. I'm so okay."

Piper said with conviction that earned a chuckle from Alex. Alex continued to tease the blonde as Piper slapped her at the arm playfully. Nicky observed the two with much content as a smile slowly edged on her lips. She can say that the two women are really happy regardless of what they were going through.

Alex gazed at Piper's eyes as her hand rubbed the blonde's shoulder soothingly.

"Are you sure it's fine, babe?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. It's okay, Al."

Piper's hand brushed on Alex's thigh as they smiled at each other lovingly. Alex excused herself as she called Drew. Her friend agreed to come and told Alex to give her 10 minutes as she was just around the area. The three of them continued conversing over drinks. Nicky was sharing a story when her eyes caught a woman with auburn hair that made her jaw dropped. Alex and Piper looked at where she was staring and saw Drew looking for them.

"Drew!" Alex said as she stood up.

"Are you kidding me? Fucking hell! Really? You really are something else Vause. I think Chapman has the right to be jealous, man!"

Piper timidly smiles to Nicky as Drew and Alex reached each other and hugged tightly. Alex instructed her friend to sit beside Nicky.

"Drew, this is Nicky."

"Hey, nice to meet you."

"You, too."

"Hey, Piper." Drew greeted the blonde.

"Hey." Piper answered as she smiled.

The four of them settled down in the table as the conversation continued.

"How are you, Drew?"

"I'm okay, Lex. Just busy with work. You?"

"Fine. I met Yvonne."

"Yeah? When?"

"Today. She was asking me for a quote on her event next month."

"Oh, yeah? That's great! She's a good client."

"I can tell."

Alex's hand reached over the blonde as she held Piper's hand under the table. She moved closer to Piper as the blonde smiled on having Alex close.

"What do you do, Drew?" Nicky asked.

"I'm an engineer."

"Wow."

"Yeah. She's a big shot." Alex teased.

"Shut up!"

"You are?" Nicky asked.

Nicky showed much interest with Drew as Alex observed the two talk. Alex shared proudly about Drew's previous project in LA and her magazine interview. It made Piper a little self-conscious, comparing herself to Drew.

...

Piper and Alex remained closed throughout the night. While the three women were on their third glass of alcohol, Alex stopped on her second. She didn't want to get drunk, but she lets Piper unwind.

"She's a good catch." Nicky said to Alex.

Alex laughed at her as Drew blushed on the compliment. Piper observed quietly, nursing her drink. She was slightly feeling insecure about the auburn-haired woman, especially now that even Nicky had a liking on Drew.

"She is."

"You're a good company, Nicky. I like you." Drew said.

"Thank you. But wait...really Vause? You let this one go? I mean, no offense Chapman, but..."

"Do you know that when a person use that statement, it's because it is usually offensive?" Alex asked.

She purposely diverted the topic as she knew that Piper will get a little uneasy with it. Nicky and Drew laughed while Piper smiled. She was really trying hard not to let the insecurity show. As Nicky and Drew converse, Alex leaned into the blonde.

"You okay, babe?" Alex whispered.

"Yeah."

"That's your fourth."

"It's the last. I don't want to wake up with a hangover tomorrow."

Alex chuckled as she repositioned her glasses. Piper smiled at the familiar way Alex held her glasses. They looked at each other intensely. Piper rested her arm on Alex's shoulder as her hand was on her nape.

"How's your meeting?"

"It's fine. I need to discuss some things to my supplier early tomorrow and coordinate with Yvonne."

Piper's thumb brushed on Alex's nape, soothingly. Alex rested her left hand on the blonde's thigh as she affectionately massage it, earning a smile from Piper. Drew stole glances on them as she couldn't help but get jealous on the display. It was obvious how the two adore each other.

"We should go early then."

"Yeah. Just finish your drink. Sleep in mine tonight?"

"I love to." Piper said as she smiled.

Nicky and Drew joined in the conversation as Alex and Piper stole whispers and intense glances as much as they can. It was late when they decided to leave.

"Do you have your car?" Alex asked Drew.

"No. I'll just take a cab."

"We can drive you home."

"No. It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah.

"Share a cab with me then. It'll be safer." Nicky said.

"We can drive you both home." Piper offered.

"It's fine Chapman. You and Vause go ahead. You'll be needing sleep soon."

Alex chuckled on Nicky's statement as she herself can see how slightly drunk Piper was.

"Ok then. We'll go ahead. Piper will be whiny anytime soon."

"I'm not whiny!" Piper complained as Alex and Nicky laughed.

Alex gave Drew a hug as the auburn-haired woman hugged her back. She did the same with Nicky as Piper did too. Piper bid Drew goodbye and the pair started walking. Alex held her hand tightly, assisting Piper. As soon as she thought they were in a distance with Nicky and Drew, Piper took Alex's hand and rested in on her shoulders as her left arm wrapped Alex's torso. Alex smiled and tugged her closely as Piper was still holding Alex's hand while it was wrapped on her shoulders and they continued to walk towards the parking. Drew saw the whole thing as she dropped her gazed immediately, even before Nicky could see.

"Don't hide it on me. Your face says it all night."

They smiled at each other as Drew blushed a little.

"Alex is different. It's hard letting her go."

"Yeah I know. It's Vause."

Nicky said as she smiled at Drew. They hailed a cab together and both promising to hang out again soon.

...

A revelation of a distant past came with a brutal blow. It was on the weekend when Alex decided to find out the truth over Piper's tattoo scar. She had delayed it because she herself was afraid of the story and what it can do to them, but delaying the inevitable was only going to make it worse. Alex decided to ask for the story that Saturday afternoon. They were on Piper's couch seated closed together. It was one of the moments in Piper's life where she can feel her heart, beats so fast, she thought she'll passed out. Alex's attention was on her. Her eyes behind the glasses were staring at her, studying every expression she had.

"Hey, it's okay." Alex said.

Her hands held Piper's arm as she brushed it, comforting. She can sense how anxious the blonde was.

"Al..."

"Just start where you're comfortable of sharing."

Piper looked at her sadly as her eyes began to gather tears at bay. Alex waited patiently for her. Piper's tears spilled as Alex worriedly looked at her. Piper knew it was time, and she should tell Alex, regardless of how difficult it was.

"Pipes, we can talk ab..."

"The tattoo, I had it in prison."

"Okay..."

Piper looked at her as her tears streamed. Alex was beginning to get scared over the story as she saw how miserable Piper was being.

"Once you're back into prison and had forgiven me, we made a plan on selling panties. I was working at the garments section, making undies...I had a business plan to steal the excess fabrics and made my own panties for women in prison to wear and sweat on it, then sell it outside for filthy men to sniff. You agreed on it and we were partners..."

"Okay." Alex said as she swallowed waiting for the bomb to be dropped.

"But you changed...your attention shifted. You started being paranoid. You even accused an inmate plotting something to kill you."

Alex listened intently as a thought came to her mind. She was right by thinking that way since the outcome of it was true. She waited for Piper to continue.

"I was left alone to deal with the business. You were worried all the time..." Piper said as she stopped when tears were choking her out.

"Hey...hey babe, slow down. I'll get some water." Alex said as she disappeared to the kitchen.

She came back with a glass of water and instructed Piper to drink as she patted Piper's back gently. The blonde sipped some and placed the glass in front of her. Alex was thinking of stopping Piper as it was clear that the blonde was in misery, but she knew they have to talk about it so they can finally put the past behind.

"Are you okay?"

Piper nods silently. She held Alex's face anxiously, thinking it might be the last time she was able to do so. Her thumb brushed at her cheeks. Alex held her hand that was resting at her cheek. She gave Piper a timid smile as the blonde slowly dropped her hand from her face. Alex was still holding her hand as she refused to let go.

"You were preoccupied at being worried all the time. You were paranoid that someone might come after you. I was alone and...someone...someone replaced you in the business. She was involved more than you were. She was helping me."

Alex looked at Piper as her mind processed what Piper was saying. She feared on what she will say next. She had a hunch that this can break her more than she already was.

"I wanted to show you how great I am with the business. I couldn't let go of it, it gave me so much power. It felt good at the time. It was the prison. It was changing me. I established something where I am feared and respected. I longed for your approval. I wanted your attention while you were worried and out of your mind. I felt alone and I expected you there, but you weren't. Al...she was there. She was constantly there. She was around and you're not. She gave me the attention that I craved so much, from you. I was stupid and selfish."

Alex blinked rapidly. Her heart was refusing to believe what her mind already knew.

"I cheated...I cheated on you." Piper said as she cried.

She closed her eyes as the words spilled to her mouth. She tasted the betrayal in her own tongue.

"Wh...what?" Alex said gently.

She was taken aback by the confession as her eyes showed confusion and denial. Her heart was blocking the words off.

"I...I kissed her when we're still together...and...and several times after that." Piper said as she sobbed.

She looked at Alex as she saw the looked of sheer anguish on her face. Alex slowly retracted her hand away, unable to find words to say. There was silence between them, a deafening silence before Piper speaks again.

"The tattoo...it was given by her."

"She tattooed you..."

"Alex..."

Alex tears instantly fall. She can feel her heart breaking with Piper's confession. She wiped the tears immediately, composing herself. She couldn't believe what Piper just confessed.

"I must have done something, right? I mean for you to lashed out like that. What else did I do?" Alex said as her voice shakes.

"Alex..."

"There's must be something...tell me. I mean, aside from being paranoid, and not giving you enough attention, what else did I do?"

"Al.."

Alex cried. She knew this time, there was none.

"Please...tell me something."

"No...nothing."

Alex's tears were running endlessly. She stood up facing away from Piper as she tried hard to calm herself. She was worried about her life while Piper was having an affair with someone else. She looked back at her with weary eyes.

"Why?" Alex said as her heart breaks.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

Alex was broken. She thought about what Piper was doing with her again. It suddenly gave her a burst of anger.

"So what are we doing? I...why are you with me again? Was this a charity? You feel sorry for me? Is that it? A guilt trip?" Alex yelled.

"Alex, no. I love you." Piper said as she sobbed.

"I can't...I need to.." Alex said as she shakes her head.

She needed an escape as her emotion was trying to break in the open. She suddenly felt vulnerable in Piper's gaze. She didn't want Piper to see how damage she was. She suddenly felt that she needed some protection away from Piper. Alex sprinted on the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Piper was immediately on her tail. She heard Alex sobbed at the other side as she rested her head on the door.

"Al...I'm really sorry."

Alex shakes her head like a kid. Her sobbing was on full force as she replayed what Piper had said. A sudden wave of misery came to her. She suddenly felt that the price she paid for her sins was too severe. All she had possibly believed for was a lie. She thought Piper was the one constant thing in her life, she thought that Piper loved her, she thought that for Piper, it was always her but something tells her, that all of those are just what she wanted to believe into. Maybe it was Piper for her, but for Piper, she wasn't. Alex's legs couldn't hold her weight anymore. She was still sobbing as she slowly seated. Her back was resting behind the door as she took off her glasses by her left hand. She tried calming herself, but she couldn't, so she pulled the neckline of her shirt and covered her mouth. Her distinct cries were heard by Piper on the other side as she herself wept in tune with Alex.

"Baby...Al...I'm so sorry." Piper cried.

Piper's forehead was still resting on the door as she weeped miserably. She couldn't help but hate herself as she again managed to break Alex's heart.

As Alex cries intensify and her breathing got labored, a sudden wave of pain came from her head. It was pounding and sending shooting pains in the side of her head. She closed her eyes as sudden flashed of lights came through. A wave of memory came crashing over.

 _"Please, don't leave..."_

 _"Is that what I am to you? A fucking binky for you to suck on until you feel better?"_

 _"I pick Larry. I pick him..."_

 _"I have a friend...call Davey Crockett..."_

 _"You have nothing to worry about..."_

 _"Maybe, I don't like this version of you..."_

 _"The paranoid, needy version...the judgy version...I mean, fuck Alex! What is your problem?"_

 _"You have nothing to worry about..."_

 _"You have nothing to worry about..."_

 _"You have nothing to worry about..."_

Alex was drowning. Her scars were opened, one after the other. She was sobbing furiously. She wanted to stop, but she couldn't. She didn't notice her left hand was gripping tightly on her glasses. As her pain escalated, her hand bent her glasses, breaking it. The lens broke in her hand, cutting her fingers and her palm. She was bleeding, but Alex welcomed the pain. She wanted to feel something else aside from the pain that was coming from her wounded heart. She couldn't understand why Piper was with her again. She managed to convince herself that years ago, Piper just loved her when it was convenient for her. Alex felt angry at herself. She allowed Piper back at her life again. She was really stupid to fall back in love with her. Her self-loathing escalated as her memory went back to the past few months. She wanted to break something. She smashed her left elbow on the wall beside her. She took the hit one after the other, with the intensity increasing each time. On the fourth time, her elbow hit the wall so hard, she heard a crack. She once again welcomed the pain.

Piper heard the banging on the wall, as panic shoots through her.

"Alex, please...please stop. Stop it."

Piper desperately cried. She knew Alex was deeply hurt and broken.

...

Alex didn't know how long she was sitting on the floor as her breathing came back to normal and she managed to calm down. Her mind was on autopilot. She looked at her hand that was bleeding and her elbow that had scratches and was bruised with no urgency to tend to them. She didn't care. She wiped her tear stained cheeks with the other hand and bring herself to a stand.

Piper heard the clicking of the lock as the bathroom door slowly opened. She stood up from the wall beside the door where she slumped moments ago and walked at the front of the bathroom door. She saw Alex's dead expression as her left arm was crossed on her stomach and was bruised, as her hand had drops of blood.

"Al, you're bleeding." Piper said as her voice shakes.

Her tears were forming again, at bay. She wanted to immediately tend to the wound, but she stopped herself from reaching Alex as the raven-haired woman walked straight, passing by her, ignoring her. She was heading towards the door.

"Al...Alex."

Alex stopped and looked back at Piper. Piper saw her emerald orbs in pain. Her eyes were swollen from crying and her face was deadpan.

"You lied to me."

"Al, I didn't...I couldn't tell you the truth just yet. I'm afraid I am going to lose you, again." Piper explained as she thought about the past few months.

"You said...you said I have nothing to worry about." Alex said in a sad voice.

Piper was stunned. Alex remembered. She remembered what Piper had said all those years ago about her worries on Stella. Piper's eyes shed tears once again as she shakes her head.

"Alex..."

Alex stood there for a few seconds looking back at Piper's blue orbs before she dropped her gaze. Her blankness expression hurt Piper. She slowly turned her back once again against Piper, heading towards the door. The last Piper heard was the screaming sound of silence as Alex lifelessly closed the door.

* * *

 _This was kind of heavy. 'sighs'...kind of hard to write. Is it tough to read too?_

 _Thanks, guys! Your thoughts about this story always amaze me._


	13. Her and LA

Alex aimlessly walked through the night. All she could think about was why. She was heartbroken on what Piper had revealed. She couldn't believe that Piper would do that to her. She couldn't process the thought of Piper wanting someone else than her. She always believed that she was it, for her. Oh how wrong she was, Alex thought. Maybe, she wasn't good enough. Before she noticed it, her legs carried her to Drew's front door. She was subconsciously needing Drew's voice and comfort. She was standing there as she knocked in the auburn-haired woman's door. She had knocked three times, but no one answered. She was feeling more alone and miserable as she ever did before. She took out her cell phone and dialed her friend's number. Drew answered on the third ring.

'Hey, Lex!'

'Hey.' Alex answered softly trying to hide the sadness on her tone.

'What's up?'

'I'm at your front door. Are you home?'

'Oh. I'm out with friends, Lex. I'm sorry.'

'Oh. Yeah. Don't worry about it. I'll just go get home.'

Drew didn't miss the sadness on her friend's tone. She immediately senses something was wrong with Alex. She wasn't as lively as she usually sound when they talked.

'No, wait. Alex, what's wrong?'

Drew always gets her. She knew even before she could tell her friend. The use of her name made Alex felt like crying. Her heart is too heavy with sorrow.

'Ugh. It's...could you probably come home now? I need...you.' Alex asked in a sad tone.

Drew suddenly felt worried, at the same time, a wave of warmth course through her. The way Alex said those lines made her feel important and needed.

'Lex, what's wrong?'

'I...please. Can you come home?'

Drew's worries increased. She can sense something was wrong with Alex.

'Okay...I'm coming. Wait for me okay? Stay there.'

'Okay.'

'I'm coming, Alex.'

'Thanks, Drew.' Alex said as she sadly smiled.

Alex started to feel an increase of pain in her hand and elbow. She was still bleeding from the cuts, but she managed to stop it by wrapping her hand with a handkerchief. However, her elbow was starting to make the pain a little uncomfortable. It was bruised, swelling, and she started to feel stiffness in and around it.

Drew arrived at her apartment shortly. She saw Alex leaning in the wall beside her door. The first she saw was how unusually pale she was. Alex was pale, but she looked different.

"Hey, Lex."

"Hey." Alex said as she tried to smile, but the pain was obvious on her eyes.

When she reached Alex, Drew couldn't help but worry on how Alex looked. Her left arm was crossed on her stomach, with obvious discoloration on her elbow, as her hand was wrapped in a handkerchief with visible stains of blood in it.

"What the hell! Alex, what happened?"

She grabbed Alex's arm and attempted to raise it, but Alex protest in pain.

"Ow, fuck!"

"Shit! I'm sorry. Sorry. What the hell happened to you!?"

Alex just dropped her gaze and sigh heavily. Drew knew she wouldn't get any news from her, as it was obvious that she was in discomfort.

"C'mon, I'll drive you to the hospital."

Alex didn't have much energy to protest, so she lets Drew drive her as the auburn-haired woman carefully assisted her.

...

Piper cried endlessly at her apartment. She seated at her couch after Alex left and sobbed for hours. She felt broken hearted and worried about Alex. Alex left her apartment wounded and in obvious pain but Piper couldn't do anything about it. She alone caused that pain. She managed to stop for awhile. She went to the bathroom and saw Alex's broken glasses and the mark on her bathroom wall. She picked up the frame and the shattered lenses of Alex's glasses as she seated at the floor. She wept again when she was reminded on how hurt Alex looked. She desperately wanted to be with Alex and feel the raven haired woman's warmth. She wanted to comfort her and tell her how sorry she was. She wanted to explain, to her why. She didn't want Alex to feel that she was not good enough and undeserving and that Piper just threw everything they had been through, away. She wanted to make things right. She hoped that Alex would value their present more and forgive their past.

She deposited herself on her bed and left the front door unlocked, hoping that Alex would come back a little later, the same thing she did when she confessed about Chicago. It was getting late as her eyes started to feel heavy. The exhaustion came over as Piper fell asleep hugging Alex's pillow. She desperately hangs on to the smell of her lover, making her feel Alex's presence, near. She didn't know how long she was asleep when she somewhat feel a presence at her back. She woke up suddenly and turned to Alex's side of the bed.

"Alex?" Piper said in anticipation.

Her mind must have been playing games with her because there wasn't anyone beside her. Alex was still gone. She slowly stood up to check for the raven-haired woman on her apartment, with still no signs of Alex coming back. Piper felt disheartened as tears slowly formed at the base of her eyes, again. Something told her that this time, Alex wasn't coming back.

...

Alex's broken elbow and cut hand were examined immediately. The test such as x-ray and CT scan was performed to see what was broken. She was lucky that no surgery was needed for both as the cuts in her hand wasn't as deep and her broken elbow was only put in a cast. The doctor instructed her to refrain putting much work on her non-displaced crack bone. She was given medicine and painkillers as she spent two days in the hospital with Drew by her side. She made Drew promised not to tell it to her family as she didn't want the Gosselin to worry about her. Drew agreed, but she also demanded the story on what happened to Alex. Alex narrated what happened. She told Drew exactly what had happened. Upon discovering what caused Alex's injuries, Drew's anger towards the blonde escalated. She was right all this time. Piper was hiding something from Alex. Drew thought about how Alex didn't deserve what Piper did to her. She immediately grew defensive towards her friend and promised herself that she will protect Alex against Piper as she can see how heartbroken Alex was.

They were on Alex apartment seating at the couch. Alex was discharged two days after as Drew was instructed by her doctor to make sure she rests and drinks her medicine. Drew was talking from the kitchen as she cooked for their lunch. Alex was seated comfortably as her cast was on an arm sling. Her mind wondered how Piper was. The day after their talk, Piper called her several times. Alex didn't answer any of those as she didn't know what to say to the blonde yet. Her voicemail was full of Piper's messages ranging from as simple as her name, up to her begging for Alex to pick up. Each time was sad and miserable, making Alex hurt, but she managed to shrug it off and continued to her day, unmindful of the blonde. Her mind tells her that Piper deserved it, but Alex missed the blonde. She missed how caring Piper was to her. She missed the soft voice that Piper used when she ask how, or where Alex was. She missed Piper's presence and her touch. Alex was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Drew called her name. She snapped out of her thinking when Drew seated beside her.

"Have you heard what I said?"

"What?"

Drew sighs audibly making Alex blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I was thinking."

"Of what? Or should I say, who?"

Alex dropped her gaze. There was no point in hiding to Drew on where her mind was.

"Have you talked to her?"

"Not yet."

Drew waited for Alex to open up. She knew her friend very well. Alex will talk about it if she felt like it. True enough Alex started to talk.

"What should I say? It hurts. It's like a million stab in the heart. I don't think I can even look at her yet. I thought what we have, was different."

"Lex, tell her what you feel. She alone can make things clear for you. You have to talk to her...may it be to patch things up or to end it."

Drew said softly. She gazes into Alex's eyes as the raven-haired woman wearily looked at her. She can feel the pain by looking into Alex's eyes alone.

"I know. I will. Just not yet...give me time."

"Okay. You should think things through. For the meantime, you have to eat."

Drew stood up and took the pasta and veggies that she cooked, from the kitchen. She assisted Alex in eating, as the raven-haired woman thanked her. They talked lightly about some topics making Alex grateful for the shift of conversation.

"You have to schedule an appointment for your glasses. I know contacts isn't your thing."

"Yeah. I'll call tomorrow."

"Okay. Eat this." Drew said as she placed green veggies on Alex's plate.

"No." Alex whined like a kid.

"You have to, Lex. The doctor instructed for you to eat healthily. I slaved over this. Eat it or I'll shove it into your mouth." Drew said playfully.

Alex smiled at her friend. She knew Drew was busy in her work, but she managed to spend much time with Alex. The raven-haired woman felt thankful. She knew Drew will always be there. She was the constant person in Alex's present life.

"Okay." Alex said as she smiled.

"Good! I will write to your cast later. The next time you felt the need to hurt yourself, call me. I would gladly hit you if you want to. Fucking dumbass!" Drew said that earned a chuckled from Alex.

...

Two days after her admission, Piper did everything she can do to reach Alex. She called her several times, she send messages to her, that weren't answered and she even dropped by Alex's store to no success. Her employees told Piper that Alex was on sick leave making the blonde's worries, increased. She went to Alex's apartment to talk to her, but she wasn't entertained as the raven-haired woman wasn't there. Piper was getting paranoid and miserable. She wanted to talk to Alex. She needed to know if she was okay. Piper didn't go to her store during the two days, leaving everything to Jackie. She called the blonde several times, but Piper didn't pick up. Jackie was starting to get worried so she called Alex on the third day.

Alex was resting on her bed as Drew left for work after they had lunch.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Alex."

"Hey, Jackie. What's up?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you but I haven't heard nor seen Piper in two days. I was wondering if you know where she is?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"She didn't show up in the store for two days now."

Alex immediately felt concern. She thought about how Piper was. Maybe she was calling because she was desperate and needed Alex, maybe she needed Alex's help. Although she hated to admit it, Alex still cared for Piper and she regretted not answering any of Piper's call and messages.

"Okay. I'll dropped by her house. I'll call you soon, Jackie." Alex said anxiously as negative scenarios on why Piper didn't show up, came crashing through her. If Jackie sense that there was trouble between them, she didn't show. She just lets the conversation go.

"Okay. Thanks, Alex."

"Bye."

Alex dropped the call and immediately changed her clothes. She carefully put on a green shirt, followed by a faded jeans as fast as she could. She wore clear contacts and her white sandals. She took her wallet and keys as she immediately closed her door. She catch a cab and went to Piper's apartment right away. Upon reaching the blonde's door, she hesitated to knock. Alex was reminded about the last time she was there. She right away switch her thoughts as she reminded herself why she was currently there. She knocked on Piper's front door four times with no answer. She was about to give up and go home when she heard a low volume of the TV. Piper was ignoring whoever was in her front door. Alex didn't have a choice but to call the blonde. She took out her phone and dialed Piper's number. Piper right away answered when she saw the ID.

"Alex?" Piper said anxiously.

"Yeah. It's me."

"Alex..." Piper said as she sighs.

"I'm at your front door."

"What?"

"Open up."

Piper immediately dropped the call and rushed towards the door. She had forgotten how messy her apartment was. After she had exerted all the effort on the aftermath of their talk with still no progress of seeing Alex again, Piper gave up the thought that Alex would give her a chance to explain. On the second day, she didn't bother to leave her apartment and check on her store. Her apartment was a mess with her things and clothes scattered everywhere. There was even leftover food in the kitchen, an indication of how unstable Piper was being.

When Piper reached her front door, she opened it slowly as it revealed the raven-haired woman. Piper smiled at her, but it slowly fades as she observed how Alex was. Alex had no glasses and she looked paler than usual. Her left arm was on a cast in an arm sling, and her left hand was on a bandaged.

"Alex." Piper said sadly.

Alex didn't miss the tone of her voice as she knew full well that the blonde would immediately be concerned.

"Hey."

They looked at each other briefly before Alex dropped her gaze on the floor, a few seconds after. It pained Alex seeing Piper in the flesh. Her mind kept on flashing back to their last talk. She didn't even ask for the name of the person Piper cheated with because she couldn't deal with the pain of knowing it just yet, nor talking about it again.

Piper recognizes Alex's weary gaze. She knew it was still hard for Alex to looked at her. Piper's gaze shifted away from Alex. She couldn't deal with the obvious damage she did on the raven haired woman.

"Jackie was worried. She said she haven't heard from you in two days."

"I was...preoccupied."

Alex looked at her. She still loves the blonde, but she couldn't push Piper's confession at the back of her mind, yet.

"Call her Piper." Alex said firmly.

She was about to leave when Piper speaks.

"Al, have you eaten? Would you like to come inside?"

"Piper, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Alex, please." Piper begged.

It made Alex looked at her intently for the first time, as she heard her pleading tone. She saw the sorrow on Piper's doe eyes. Her blue orbs are dull and there are obvious dark circles under her eyes. She wasn't sleeping well.

"Just for awhile?" Piper asked.

Alex sighed softly. Her resolved vanished as she couldn't say no to Piper.

"Okay."

Piper smiled timidly. It was the first time she was able to, since their talk.

She opened the door for Alex, assisting her inside. She wanted to hug her and tend to her arm, but Piper didn't know if she still have the right to.

Alex was surprised on how messy the blonde's apartment was. Everything was scattered around, an indication that no one was looking after it. Piper wasn't like that. She was organized in her things.

"I'm sorry. It's quite messy." Piper said as she cleaned up those that she can, around her.

"It's fine."

"Take a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

"Water is fine. Thanks."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

Alex seated on the couch. She rested her arm on her stomach as she took off the arm sling for awhile. Piper came back with two glasses of water and seated beside the raven-haired woman, leaving enough space between them. They were silent for quite some time before Piper broke it.

"You...you broke your glasses. I have your frame."

"Yeah. You can throw it. I don't need it." Alex said firmly.

Piper managed to look at Alex, but the raven-haired woman's gaze was on everywhere except in hers.

"Have you changed it? You don't like wearing contacts." Piper said softly.

Alex felt touched by Piper's concern. She couldn't help but look into the blonde's blue orbs.

"I will soon."

They were in an uncomfortable silence again, wearily examining each other's moods. Piper could count on her fingers on how many times Alex looked at her in the eye. She knew full well that the raven-haired woman was having a hard time being around her and she knew that probably Alex's view of their relationship had changed. It made Piper want to cry again, but she will try to fix it. She will do anything to fix it.

"Do you want to talk abo..."

"No." Alex interrupts before she could finish.

"Al..."

"I said, no." Alex said firmly as she looked at Piper.

Piper saw the anger followed by pain into Alex's expression. Alex dropped her gaze immediately. She didn't like Piper to see how vulnerable she was being.

"I just...I think we have to ta..."

"You want to talk about her!?" Alex snapped. "Okay, let's talk about her then. What's her name?"

"Alex..."

"What's her name?" Alex repeated strongly.

Piper looked at Alex's piercing gaze as she couldn't help but gather tears in hers. It was the first time she saw Alex this damage.

"Stella...Stella Carlin."

Piper managed to say. She never thought that it would be this hard to confess. She always thought that it was as easy, as she did it, after all, she just used Stella. She was just Piper's business partner, a good tool to be in power but Alex didn't see it that way. Alex was hurting on how easy it was for Piper to cheat.

"What was she like?"

"Al..." Piper said sadly as a tear left her eye.

"Was she better? Was she more good-looking? Did you want her more than me?

"Alex..."

"Do...do you love her?" Alex asked.

She swallowed a lump in her throat as she tried to not let her tears fall, but she's failing. Alex tears fell as she wiped it quickly, avoiding Piper's eyes.

"No. Al...Alex, I don't...I love you." Piper said as she cried.

Alex composed herself as she rushed fixing her arm sling and stood up.

"I have to go."

She started walking towards the door as Piper trailed behind her.

"Alex? Al, please...please let me fix this."

Alex stopped in her tracks as she looked back at Piper. Her weary emerald orbs are shiny with tears.

"I'm not sure if you can."

Alex left the blonde rooted still, as the blonde distinct sobs echoed through her home.

...

The bar lounge had been filling in with a lot of people. The night had been busy with the continuous flow of the crowd. Alex was seated beside Drew in one of the bar's couch. They had agreed to hang out after their dinner. Drew asked Alex out after her work, unbeknownst to her that the raven-haired woman had seen Piper hours before. Alex was on her fourth glass of wine as Drew barely touched her third. She was aware that her friend will be drunk as Alex was going through a lot.

"I mean, did you see his face? You practically just blew him off before he even ask."

"Well, I did him a favor."

They were talking about the guy that Drew blew off several years ago. They met the same person a few minutes ago when they walked inside the lounge. The pair talked about light topics, as both obviously tried to stay away from the issue that Alex was going through.

It was getting deep in the night when Drew decided to ask Alex to finally go home and rest. Alex refused as she still wanted to drink her sorrows away.

"Lex, you've had enough."

"What? No. You're not even drunk yet." Alex said as she chuckled.

Her eyes were closing in and her words were slurred. She was trying to get drunk and just sleep her sadness away. Drew knew that her friend was suffering.

"Alex?"

"Hmmm?"

"How do you feel?"

Alex looked at her friend as she hides her expression and smiled.

"Fine."

"Lex."

They looked at each other silently, reading each other's thoughts.

"Why are you still here?"

"Well, of course! I can't just leave you here!" Drew said jokingly as Alex smiled.

"You know what I mean."

"Alex..."

Alex dropped her gaze as Drew observed her. Her heart broke upon seeing how Alex was. Her friend was clearly broken and feeling sorry for herself.

"Why didn't you leave Drew? Why did you stay? I don't deserve you...or anyone for that matter. I understand why Piper..."

"Stop!" Drew's voice took a higher pitch.

Drew's eyes gathered tears at bay. She didn't like seeing Alex drowning in self-pity. She might have done a lot of awful things in her past, but she didn't deserve this.

"Lex, you have to stop this. I don't like seeing you like this. You have to snap out of it."

Alex remained silent as they looked at each other's eyes.

"Stop torturing yourself. What happened, happened. You can't change it. If you're not ready to reach a decision, take your time, but please...please Alex, take you mind off it. I don't like you drowning in the mistakes of the past."

"I...I love her."

"I know."

Alex looked at her sadly as Drew just stared back. Drew sighs deeply. She touched Alex's cheek as the raven-haired woman closed her eyes. She leaned in on Drew's shoulder as her friend hugged her firmly. Drew rested her lips on Alex's forehead as she held her tight. Alex released a stream of tears that she managed to hold in throughout the day.

...

Piper walked from her store towards her destination with a mission in mind. The last she had seen or heard from Alex was three days ago. She gave the raven-haired woman some space to process the things she had confessed. She decided that three days were long enough as she needed and wanted to see Alex again. She decided to pay Alex a visit in her store. It was lunch time, so she took some sandwiches and pies with her. She promised herself that she would win Alex's trust again. She had lost her in the past, so she wasn't losing her again. She would do everything she can for Alex to forgive her and come back to her.

Her determination fuels up as she was close to the raven-haired woman's store. She saw the beautiful flowers displayed as a thought came into her mind. She should've brought Alex a bouquet of flowers. She knew that it wouldn't have an edge based on how Alex's flowers were arranged by her, but she sure will appreciate the gesture. When Piper reached the front of the store, there were some customers surveying some displays to buy. She opened the front glass door and searched for the raven-haired woman. Her sight scanned around the store, looking for the raven-haired woman until her sight falls into her empty table.

"Hey, Piper!" Wendy said.

"Hey." Piper said as she smiled.

Wendy was Alex's store manager. She had met Piper several times when Alex introduced the blonde as her girlfriend.

"Do you have orders?"

"Well, no. Actually I'm looking for Alex."

"Alex?"

"Yeah. I came to surprise her. Have you seen her?" Piper said softly as she beamed.

"Alex left."

"Oh. Is that so? Do know where she went?"

"Well...she left early this morning. I mean her flight was early this morning."

Piper was confused. Her smile dropped as she felt the utter shock came to her.

"Flight?"

"Yeah. Didn't she told you?...she uhmm...she left with Drew to LA."

"Did...did she say when she'll be back?" Piper said as her voice shakes.

"Ugh, she didn't say anything...just to take care of the store while she's away but Drew's going to be there for a month or so. I guess they'll be coming back together." Wendy answered softly.

"Oh." Piper said.

Piper's heart was shattered. Alex must have hated her that much, for her not to say goodbye. She was with Drew. Alex left her. Piper started walking away. She rushed towards the exit before Wendy could reach her. Her tears were flowing down her face. Alex left. Alex was gone, again.

* * *

 _Hey guys! I'm sorry this is sad. I hope you enjoy tho. I apologize for any grammatical errors here. My week had been crazy, I needed to post this before I lose my mind. I really do appreciate your reviews, some even make me laugh. Thanks!_


	14. Not A Chance

The soft mattress and cozy bedroom made her sleep, an inviting one. Alex hadn't slept that well for the past few days. Ever since her fight with Piper, the raven-haired woman always felt like she was lacking sleep and exhausted. It was almost a week since she left New York and a certain blue-eyed blonde, but Alex's thoughts seemed to wander back to what she left behind. She knew that running away from her troubles wouldn't solve anything, but she wanted to be far away from it as much as she can to clear her mind. She still loves Piper, but she didn't know if it was worth it anymore. After all, the past always seemed to catch up with them and remind them of how wrong they were for each other.

In the light of what was happening to her, Alex still seemed to be conscious of her rational thinking. She knew that Drew still feels something for her, so she did everything to be as casual to her as they've always been. They even check in on two different hotel rooms. Alex knew that she hurt Piper's feelings when she left without saying goodbye and she didn't want to add more pain, if something happened to her and Drew. She still cared for Piper even if there were times she felt like she shouldn't.

The raven-haired woman sits up from her bed, taking in the cozy atmosphere of the place. She suddenly thought about how nice it will be if Piper was with her at the moment. Alex immediately shifted her daydreaming as she realizes her thought drifted back to the blonde, but before she could a memory seemed to come back abruptly. It was on a hostel from one of the unexpected cancelled flights that they had in the past. A typhoon had hit where they were, leaving almost all flights, canceled. They couldn't check back into their previous hotel as it was already fully booked and as well as all the luxury and boutique hotels around, leaving them with no choice but a hostel. Alex was furious that day. She was exhausted and hungry. Her schedule would suffer as she was expected to be at her next destination for a much needed management of another drug transaction. Piper, on the other hand, didn't mind. She was even secretly loving their delay. Lately, Alex was busy leaving little to no time with her.

"Al, would you please relax." Piper said softly.

"Relax?" Alex said yelling. "How can I relax on this? Have you seen this place? This is straight from a horror movie."

"Stop being dramatic. This is fine."

"Really? Have you seen the bathroom?"

"Nnnnn...no. Why?"

"Go! Check if there are worms and spiders there."

"Shut up! Al, you're overreacting."

Piper plopped down on the mattress as Alex stare in horror.

"What are you doing? Piper, stand up! What if there are bed bugs in there?"

"Al, c'mon! Come in bed with me." Piper said lovingly as she opened her arms for the raven-haired woman.

"No! I'm not going to join you on that crazy dip."

"C'mon, babe! I want to hold you."

Alex hides her smile. She always thought that the blonde was only with her because of the trips, luxury accommodations and shopping spree, but she had proven that she valued Alex more than anything the raven-haired woman can give her.

"Pipes..." Alex exhaled defeated.

"Al, this is the only choice we have. We can put some towels before you lie down if it really grosses you out, but we're not leaving this place just to search for something better that we're not even sure where."

Alex rubbed her eyes exhausted. She was feeling tired and stressed.

"Babe, come here." Piper said as she tapped by the space between her legs.

Alex complied as she resignedly settled in Piper's embraced. They cuddled in bed together for hours until Alex fell asleep. Alex smiled at the memories. It was one of the few memories with Piper, that came back to her. She longed for the blonde and the past, where everything was still simple and were just about them.

Alex was brought to the present by her phone chiming. She excitedly grabs it on her side table thinking it must be Piper, but she was immediately disappointed when she saw that it was just Drew, asking her if she was already up. She hadn't heard from the blonde since she left. There were no messages or calls coming from Piper. As much as Alex felt relieved, she was also worried that Piper had already had enough of her and moved on. Alex dismissed her worries as she replied to her friend. Drew had a free day to spend with her as the raven-haired woman scout a possible business expansion. Drew had an idea that Alex and her join for a business deal, expanding Memory of A Rose in LA. The raven-haired woman views it as a great deal so she agreed to come with her friend. She still wanted to settle in New York, but there's no harm in trying to have another branch in LA.

...

Days after Piper discovered that Alex left, she snapped out of her sulking self. She was hurt that Alex left without saying goodbye, but she also understood what the raven-haired woman must have felt. She knew how hurt Alex was and Piper was extending her patience and understanding towards Alex, something she didn't do in the past. She convinced herself that if Alex wanted space, she will freely give it to her. She will wait for Alex to contact her instead of her, calling Alex. She will give Alex the time to think things over and wait patiently for her. Piper just hopes that in the end her choice will still be her, as she always did in the past. She didn't want to lose Alex again.

Piper made herself busy, so she wouldn't feel much of the empty space that Alex left. She gave most of her time on her store and she goes out with Jackie and Nicky sometimes. She even went to visit her parents and Cal. On the days when it was usually hard not to long for the raven-haired woman, Piper copes up by pictures and their recent memories. When she missed Alex's smell, she replicates it by buying Alex's perfume and putting it on the raven-haired woman's clothes that she left in Piper's place. She kept Alex's old frame glasses and the mug that she gave Piper on their first date, on places where she can usually see it. Piper took one day at a time, but there was no day that passed in which she didn't wish that Alex finally called her.

Pages and Brews was getting busy as they were booked for a book signing by a known author within the next week. Piper was personally handling the event. She didn't want any unsatisfactory rating coming from the client so she made sure that she knew every detail about the upcoming event. Jackie was always on her tail as Piper instructed her to help her with everything. It was a healthy distraction to take her mind away from her personal struggles. But there was one thing that Piper wasn't happy about. The author's personal assistant was paying her unneeded attention. Piper took the professional way and told herself that it was nothing personal. After all, the guy usually asked for a meeting in regards with the upcoming event and the author's other related requests.

She had a meeting with the said assistant as she felt confused as to why. They just had the last meeting yesterday, with Jackie was included, and finalized everything for the event. She didn't know what else was needed to be talked about, but she nevertheless agreed, as the guy was beginning to irritate her. She was seated at a corner table in a coffee shop waiting for him. She saw the guy approaching with a plastered smile in his face.

"Hey, Piper."

"Hey, Dean. Shall we start? What else did we need to talk about?"

"Ugh, I was thinking about transferring into the restaurant across. Do you mind?"

"I think here is fine."

"Okay. Well, there isn't anything more we need to discuss. It's just that I want to spend some time with you."

"Dean, I'm really not...I'm with someone. I have someone."

"Oh."

The obvious disappointment on the guy's face was shown, but Piper paid no attention to it. Dean was a decent guy but just not for her.

"Yeah."

"Wow. That guy is very lucky."

"I'm the lucky one...and it's a she."

Dean's expression was surprised in which Piper expected. She didn't mind, though. She never really cared anymore what other people think about her relationship with Alex.

"Well then. She's very lucky to have you."

"So am I."

"Where is she? I mean, I haven't seen her in the past two weeks that we met."

"She's in LA right now."

"Oh. What she's like?"

Piper paused for awhile. She was confused as to why Dean wanted to know but then, she saw the genuine curiosity in his expression so she decided to share.

"She's amazing. She's smart...very smart actually. She's lovely and she always makes me laugh. She makes me happy." Piper said as she smiled.

She tried not to missed Alex, but she was failing. She was always her first thought in the morning and her last memory at night. She desperately wanted and needed Alex back. Dean must have read her mind as he comfortingly smiled at Piper.

"I'm sure she's missing you, too."

Piper smiled at him. She pleadingly hoped that what Dean had said, was actually what Alex felt.

...

Alex's days were usually composed of Drew, flowers and land scouts. She was well aware of the possibility of a great income if they established a new store in LA. Drew was very supportive. She was very business minded that sometimes Alex had to remind her of her other work responsibilities in LA. Her friend was always encouraging her to expand a long time ago since Drew saw how good she was with logistics and as a designer herself. They were having dinner together, after Drew's work day.

"How's your day, Lex?"

"Hmmm...good. I was roaming around viewing places with no apparent destination. It's good." Alex said teasing as she adjusted her arm sling.

"Sorry, Lex. I'm so swamped with work."

"I know. It's fine, though. I get to go around by myself."

"I will come with you this weekend. We have all day."

Alex smiled at her. She felt how important she was for Drew. Alex knew that Drew was going to be busy in LA and she didn't really mind walking around by herself.

"How's work?"

"As busy as always. We have a company party by Friday, which reminds me...can you accompany me?"

"In your party?"

"Yeah. It's just cocktail party. I didn't want to come alone and since you're not busy yourself, you can come."

"Uhmmm...I don't know."

"C'mon Lex. It's a great opportunity to meet people. Who knows, we might meet someone that's interested in our business plan. Plus, what are you going to do on a Friday night?" Drew encouraged her.

She was right after all. It's a good opportunity to meet other people plus someone might be interested in their little business plan. It can help her take her mind off from a certain blonde. Alex might not voice it out, but she was really missing Piper. She longed to hear Piper's voice and feel the blonde's presence. LA and Drew was a great distraction but when she was alone, her mind usually went back to NY. She knew that the ball was on her court and Piper was giving her the power to dictate where their relationship was going.

"Okay. Fine."

"We're going?"

"Yeah. We're going."

Drew smiled at her warmly as Alex smiled back. Drew couldn't wait to spend more time with Alex.

...

The two friends spent so much time together since they came to LA. Drew was happy having Alex around most of the time. The raven-haired woman was always beside her. It made Drew excited and looking forward to ending her day with Alex. She knew it was a shot in the dark that Alex will fall for her, as her friend was obviously still in love towards the blonde, but Drew was willing to take her chance, especially now that Alex was with her the entire month.

They had planned to visit a fair one Wednesday. Alex mentioned seeing one, in one of her explorations of the city, so they decided to pay it a visit after Drew's work. Alex was waiting for Drew in the entrance of the fair. Her friend was supposed to be there an hour ago but still with no sign of her. Alex was beginning to worry as she was trying to call her, but Drew wasn't answering. Alex almost left and give up waiting when she saw an auburn-haired woman approaching.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Drew said as she sprinted towards the raven-haired woman.

Alex exhaled in relief when she saw Drew.

"Why aren't you answering?" Alex asked in concerned.

"I'm sorry, Lex. I was rushing over. I didn't hear my phone."

"You scared me, you know. I thought something happened to you."

Drew smiled to herself as she heard the genuine concern on Alex's voice.

"Sorry. I have left the meeting late and it was traffic."

"It's fine. I was just worried."

"I'm fine, Lex."

Drew rubbed her arm soothingly as Alex exhaled and nod in understanding.

"So, should we go in now?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Alex said.

They smiled to each other as Alex started walking. Drew immediately wrapped her hand onto Alex's uncasted right arm as they walked together. Alex was surprised as her immediate thinking response was Piper might see and released herself, but Drew's tight grip on her made it impossible to. Alex looked at her friend as Drew looked back at her.

"It's fine." Drew said as she smiled as Alex pushed her glasses more to her nose.

Alex was reminded that Piper wasn't there. She wasn't going to see how close they were being, plus they weren't doing anything wrong. Drew and her were just friends. Alex relaxed as she smiled timidly at her friend. They continued walking inside, together as Drew felt a wave of contentment having Alex beside her.

Drew dragged Alex everywhere in the fair. They were like two teenagers having the time of their life. Alex won her a small penguin stuffed toy in which Drew was thankful for. It served as a token of the time they spent together. They decided to settle for sausage and hotdog for dinner as they were both starving after spending hours in the fair.

"This is fun, right?"

"Yeah, it is."

"I can't remember when was the last time I'm in a fair like this."

"Me, too."

Alex smiled at her as Drew grinned back.

"Thanks for this." Drew said as she gestured towards the stuffed toy.

"It's my pleasure. I like seeing the kid side of you."

"What kid side?"

"The worry-free, come what may side."

"Are you saying I'm boring and old?"

Alex laughed as Drew looked at her seriously. It was one of the few times she ever saw Drew genuine happy and carefree.

"No. I'm saying you're too busy and caught up with life. I miss having fun with you."

Drew gave her a timid smile. It had been a long time since the last time she had that fun with Alex. They were both caught up with each of their schedules and personal life.

"I know. I miss that too."

They smiled at each other warmly. They continued eating as Drew attends to Alex's needs. Her left arm was still in a cast so she assisted the raven-haired woman in eating. Alex felt special. She felt how Drew cared for her. She realized how lucky a person would be, to have Drew in their life. She observed how beautiful Drew was as she smiled at her. Their day ended with a lot of laughter and teasing as they both enjoyed each other's company.

Although Alex managed to divert her attention to Drew earlier that day, thoughts about Piper came crashing through once she was back to her hotel room and settled for the night. The urge to hear the blonde's voice was taunting as her blue eyes haunted Alex when she closed her eyes. She just hoped that whatever Piper was doing, she did at some point during the day, thought about Alex too.

...

Piper was exhausted as her day ends. There were so many paper works to finish in the coffee shop and at the same time, preparations are being made as the date of the book signing was coming near. When she was finally settled in bed, Piper exhaled a tired breath. Her body felt like it wanted to meld itself on her mattress and never leave it again. She barely even have time to think about her personal struggles in which the blonde was thankful for. Alex hasn't called or messaged her for 18 days. Piper was beginning to lose hope on fixing things with the raven-haired woman. She wasn't even sure if Alex would ever come back. Piper's blue eyes were closing in on her as exhaustion was overcoming her body. She was almost on the verge of sleep when her phone ringed on the night stand. Piper groaned as she knew it was Jackie, probably inquiring about the store's inventory reports of yesterday. Piper grabbed her phone and answer the call.

"Jackie, I'll just send you the reports tomorrow. I'm so tired I just want to sleep."

"Hello?...it's me."

Piper was silent on the other line. She took her phone away for a few seconds to look at the ID, to make sure she wasn't imagining voices. She felt a sense of shock and relief came through her. She placed the phone back to her ear as she speaks softly.

"Al? Alex, is that you?"

"Yeah. It's me." Alex answered gently.

Piper exhaled longingly. She missed her. She missed hearing Alex's husky voice.

"Are you sleeping? Am I disturbing you?"

"No. I was..."

"I can just call back if..."

"No! No! No! Please, Alex stay." Piper said abruptly.

She didn't want Alex to drop the call. She wanted to talk to her and hear her voice. Alex exhaled in relief as she didn't know how Piper would react on her call. The longing took over her as she couldn't help but gave in to the force of wanting to hear from Piper.

"How are you, Pipes?"

Piper closed her eyes. She calmed herself as the emotion of hearing Alex use that nickname again came crashing into her.

"Not okay. I'm trying, though. I'm so glad you called. It's nice hearing your voice."

"It nice hearing yours, too."

They were silent for a moment as Piper contemplated on what she was going to say. She decided to say what she really felt.

"I miss you, Alex. You left. You were gone." Piper said sadly.

She couldn't control the emotions that she felt as her voice shakes. Alex recognized her struggle as she too felt Piper's pain.

"I know. I'm sorry, I didn't say goodbye. I miss you too, Pipes."

Piper smiled genuinely for the first time in weeks. She felt relief coursed through her on hearing Alex confessed that she missed her too. Piper felt it was getting too late in the night, for confessions so she shifted on a lighter topic.

"How's LA?"

"It was great. I'm enjoying myself. Are you sure I'm not keeping you awake?"

"It's fine. How's your arm?"

"Better now. I can have the cast be removed once I get back. You sound tired."

"I am, but it's fine. I want to talk to you."

"Pipes...you should take a rest. It's late anyway. It's three in the morning there." Alex said in concern.

Alex wanted to talk to Piper more to hear her voice, that was why she called her, but Piper sound exhausted and almost on the verge of sleep.

"But I want to talk to you still."

"I'll call back tomorrow, I promise. You should rest Piper."

"Do you promise?"

"Yeah, Pipes. I promise."

Piper smiled at the thought of hearing from Alex again.

"Okay. But can you stay in the line until I fell asleep?" Piper asked softly.

She didn't know if she was pushing her luck too much, but she still wanted to be with Alex.

"Pipes we can..."

"Please, Al?"

Alex wanted to let go of the phone call as she wanted to make Piper have a rest, but her resolve vanished when she heard Piper begged.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah.

"Thank you."

"Just sleep now. I'm not going anywhere."

...

...

...

"Al?"

"Here, Pipes."

...

...

...

...

...

"Alex?"

"Still here."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Are you there?"

"I'm here."

...

It had been days since they first talked to each other again. After that, they had talked as frequently as they can. The topic was usually light as they both didn't want to spoil what they have by talking about Piper's mistake. They both know that they should discuss it soon, but they wanted the conversation in person or once Alex came back.

They were talking on the phone as the day of Drew's cocktail party arrived.

"Do you have something to wear?"

"Yeah. I went shopping yesterday."

"Shopping? You never like shopping?" Piper said as she smiled.

"I know, but I have to."

"You're coming with Drew?"

"Hmmm...It's her responsibility to pick me up."

"Right."

They were both silent for awhile as Alex felt Piper was trying not to be jealous, but her silence was a clear indication that she was.

"Pipes, are you there?"

"Yeah...still here." Piper answered softly.

"We're...just friends."

"I know." Piper said as she nods.

They both heard the door in Alex's room as Drew knocks. Alex opened up the door and let Drew came in, with Piper still in the other line.

"Wow. You're beautiful Lex." Drew said astounded.

Alex signaled at her to give her a minute to wrap up the phone call. She moved a little far from Drew.

"I think we need to go."

"Yeah, okay. Enjoy your party. I'm sure you look gorgeous tonight."

"Neh, I look just fine. Plus, I have a cast."

"It doesn't matter. If anything, it was just an added appeal for you." Piper teased.

They chuckled on the statement and were silent again before Drew speaks that they needed to go.

"Pipes, I got to go now."

"Okay. Sure. Have fun, Al."

"Yeah. Goodnight. I'll call you soon."

"Okay. Goodnight. Bye."

They both ended the call as Piper did everything she can to calm herself. She was worried that Drew spent so much time with Alex and that the raven-haired woman falls for her friend. Piper did what she can and spent time getting busy to take her mind away from it and trust Alex that she will still value what they had.

...

The party went on as Alex and Drew enjoyed and got drunk. They laughed and talked about different topics. Drew knew that Alex and Piper were talking again. She recognizes the change in Alex behavior as her friend became more cheerful and Alex wasn't also hiding the phone calls they had as Drew heard it a few times. Drew felt like she was losing the battle for Alex again as she decided to do something about it, that night.

When they decided to end the night, she took Alex back at her hotel room. They were standing at her door saying goodbye. They were both slightly drunk and giddy as the day ends.

"Okay. This is me."

"Okay."

"Are you sure you're okay to walk?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I can still count my fingers."

They laughed at the each other as they continued to tease and joked.

"Okay, it's late."

"Yeah."

They looked at each other for quite awhile as Drew suddenly leaned in and aim for the raven-haired woman's lips. In her drunken state, Alex still recognized what was about to happen so she leaned away before Drew could close in. They stared at each other in surprise as Drew felt a little ashamed of Alex's rejection.

"Ugh, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"I'm sorry. I should've not done that."

"Uhm, it's fine. Drew..."

"Sorry Lex. I should go."

"Drew, wait..."

Drew started walking away before Alex could ever catch her. She knew that Alex was still in love with Piper and so she felt hurt and ashamed of Alex's rejection.

...

Alex settled in her bed that night. She felt guilty about Drew's attempted kiss. Although nothing happened, she still felt she needed to tell Piper about it. She grabbed her phone and called Piper. It was late and she knew that probably Piper was already asleep but Alex wanted to get it off her chest. Piper answered, after the second ring.

"Alex?"

"Hey. You're still awake?"

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep. How's the party?"

"It's good. Fine. I met a lot of people."

"Interesting people?"

"Well, yeah on the business side of it."

"That's great. It's a start."

"Yeah."

Alex was unusually quiet on the other line. Piper knew there was something bothering Alex so she asked her.

"Al, what's wrong?"

"Uhm...something..." Alex stopped as she didn't know how to continue.

"Alex?"

Alex exhaled deeply as she calmed herself.

"After the party...Drew accompanied me at my room...we were slightly drunk."

"Al?"

Piper's heart beats rapidly at her chest. She was scared about what Alex was about to say.

"She leaned in and...tried to kiss me."

Piper was silent on the other side. She pressed her hand over her heart as her eyes immediately gathered tears at bay.

"Pipes...I didn't let her. I can't."

Piper was still silent. She was relieved to learn that nothing happened, but it still didn't change the fact that it almost happened.

"Piper, please say something."

"I don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry, Pipes."

"Me too."

Alex knew she hurt Piper. Cheating with the present Piper wasn't at her cards as she knew full well that two wrongs won't make it right.

"I didn't mean that to happen. Nothing happened."

"Okay. It's okay. When are you coming back? I want to see you."

"Soon, Pipes. I promise."

Piper exhaled a tired breath. She was exhausted about their situation as she didn't know what else to do about it.

"Come home, Al."

"I will, Pipes."

They talked for an hour about things as they both realized what a mistake it was to be far apart. Alex formed a decision in her mind to finally face what she run away from, a month ago.

* * *

 _Guys! I'm so sorry for the delay. I got a new job, moved out and I still don't have an internet connection, aside from my mobile phone. Plus, I didn't have the charger of my laptop. It's crazy! The next chapter might take a while, but I promise to post as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy this, though._

 _Sorry for the grammatical errors too._

 _Thanks for the amazing reviews, great people! Hit me with more. - T_


	15. We're Different

_Rated M for the last part._

* * *

Piper was familiar on handling a crowd of people. She held a lot of book signings in Pages and Brews before. She used her previous experiences in handling the said signings on the one that she was about to have. There was a line of people filling in for Pages and Brews for a known author as the book signing was pushing through according to plan. The author was very pleased as well as Dean. Piper and Jackie were carefully monitoring the flow of people as the security they hired for the event was performing their job very well. Piper was observing at the back area as people slowly filled in her store. The coffee house side of the store was also getting busy as Jackie handled the operation smoothly. Piper was happily observing as Dean slowly approached her.

"Hey."

Piper was startled a little as she didn't see Dean approached.

"Hey."

"Sorry. Did I scare you?"

"No. It's fine. I just didn't see you."

"Nice work. Lana was pleased."

"Thanks. That's good to hear."

They talked about the author's view about the book signing for a while as Dean started to get a little close to Piper. The blonde noticed as she moved a little, creating a space between them. As the conversation flowed, Dean got closed again and absently touched Piper's back. The blonde felt uncomfortable by the gesture. Although Dean might not intentionally touch her, she still felt uneasy about it. She leaned away again and was about to say something but a voice beats her first.

"Hey."

Piper knew that voice, but she couldn't quite believe that she was hearing it. Both of them looked at where the voice was coming from as the blonde's expression was surprised.

"A-Alex?"

"Hey." The raven haired woman answered as she smiled.

"Alex!"

Piper snapped out of her trance and immediately sprint towards Alex as she hugged her with a little force. The raven-haired woman almost lost her footing as she wrapped her arms around Piper tightly.

"Al." Piper whispered.

"Pipes." Alex said softly.

They released each other after a while, still oblivious to the eyes staring at them.

"When did you arrive?"

"Two hours ago."

Piper looked behind Alex, her eyes scanning any sign of Drew.

"I was alone. Drew's still on LA."

"Oh. Okay. How's your flight? Are you tired?"

"I'm fine. The flight was okay."

Piper didn't notice that her one hand was holding Alex's as the other rubbed soothingly on the raven-haired woman's cast arm that was still on an arm sling. They talk for quite a time as Piper forgets everything around her. Dean was standing awkwardly in front of them unsure of what to do. He cleared his throat signaling his presence, that's the only time Piper remembered him.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Dean, this is Alex. Al, this is Dean."

Piper looked at her and saw the raven-haired woman looked at Dean firmly. She wasn't sure if Alex saw their previous interaction, but she can guess that she might have seen, based on Alex's piercing gaze. Alex eyed Dean as she extend her hand politely. Alex had changed a lot. In the past, when she met someone she wasn't really fond of, she will not hide it and voice out her disdain. Present Alex was more mature and can control her actions. Dean waited for Piper to add a description other than her name but Piper didn't. She was hesitant as she didn't know what the status of their relationship was.

"Nice to meet you." Dean said.

"Alex. Piper's girlfriend." The raven-haired woman said.

Piper's heart did somersaults. She was happy that Alex still referred to them as together. A smile slowly edged at her lips as Alex stood beside her.

"Nice to finally meet you."

"You too."

"Dean is the assistant of the author." Piper said.

Piper wanted to touch Alex, but she restrained herself. She didn't know if Alex would be comfortable around her so she lets Alex make the first move.

They talked for a bit as Alex shared about her trip when Dean asked her. Piper stole glances at her as she saw Alex relaxed a little. She was surprised when Alex wrapped her good arm around her hips. Piper settled at her warmth. She exhaled contented as she felt Alex around her again. She knew they needed to talk soon as they needed to leave the past once and for all.

"Piper, Dean the auth..." Jackie said as she approached the two, but the words died on her lips.

"Shit! Alex?"

"Hey, Jackie." Alex said as she smiled.

Jackie was surprised to see Alex as she couldn't help but sprint towards the raven-haired woman and hug her. Alex lets go of Piper as she hugged her back.

"You're back. When did you arrive?"

"Yeah. Two hours ago."

"With Drew?"

Piper dropped her gaze at the mention of the name as Alex didn't miss her uncomfortable shift of gaze.

"No. Ugh, just me."

"Oh. Okay. How's LA?"

Alex was about to answer when they heard Joe asked for them. They were needed as the signing was about to end. Joe was surprised to see Alex too and couldn't help but greet the raven-haired woman with his usual joke. Piper remained silent as Alex greeted him back. Dean stood quietly, observing how Alex was appreciated and loved by Piper's employees. Joe once again reminded them about the event.

"We'll catch up later, okay?" Jackie said.

"Sure, Jackie."

"See you, Alex." Dean said.

Alex smiled at him as both Jackie and Dean walked back towards the signing. Joe waved goodbye at her as he walked back towards the front. Jackie stopped and looked back at Piper.

"Are you coming, Pipes?"

"Ugh, actually can you handle the event for a while?"

"Sure." Jackie answered as she smiled.

"Thanks."

Jackie walked away leaving the two women by themselves. They looked at each other silently, eyes with longing.

"Piper, go. They need you in there."

"No, I'm not leaving. I don't want to."

"Pipes..."

"I'll stay. I don't want to leave you here."

Alex was surprised at the blonde's worried voice. She realized what she had done with the blonde as Piper feared her leaving again.

"Pipes, I'm right here." Alex said assuredly.

Piper looked at her with sad eyes as she contemplated about what Alex had said. Alex couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I'm going to sit right at the counter. I'll wait for you. I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

Piper seemed to exhaled in relief and settled on Alex's words.

"Okay."

"Okay. Now, go there and do your job."

Alex smiled as she wrapped her right arm at Piper's shoulder and kissed her forehead. Piper closed her eyes and exhaled as she settled at her embrace. She smiled as she felt genuinely happy again.

...

Alex seated at the stool near the counter. She observed the store around and saw how busy it was. She tried to avert her gaze away from Piper. She managed for a few minutes but her gaze always seemed to search for the blonde. On few occasions, she can see Piper looking back at her, setting her mind at ease that Alex wasn't going anywhere.

An hour had passed as Piper managed to do her job. She glanced Alex's way each chance she gets. She also made sure to distance herself to Dean. She didn't want to add more cracks on Alex's trust in her. They were closing in as the author was about to leave. The author was talking with her as Dean stood beside them. She was grateful to Piper for a successful night as they bid their goodbyes. Dean stayed standing across her not wanting to leave yet.

"It's a great signing. We made a right choice."

"Thank you. I'm glad everything went well."

Piper glanced behind him towards where Alex was seating as she eased her worried mind again as she saw her talking to Joe and exchanged jokes with him, and then force her gaze back towards Dean. She saw Dean smiled at her.

"I admire your professionalism. I can see your desire to be with her the rest of the night and yet, you're here doing your job."

"I'm not gonna take credit for that. She wanted me to. I was about to leave it all to Jackie." Piper said as she smiled.

"She's a good influence then."

"She had her days."

She looked passed Dean again, and this time seeing Alex looking back at them, observing their conversation. Dean glanced at his back and saw Alex's gaze at them before turning towards Piper again.

"Well, I won't hold you back any longer. It's really nice working with you, Piper."

"You too, Dean."

"I'm really disappointed that someone has your undivided attention, but I can see that you're happy."

"I really am."

They smiled at each other before Dean walked away as Piper walked towards where Alex was waiting. She seated beside the raven-haired woman as Alex gaze at her.

"You're so great with what you do. I can see the satisfaction from his face." Alex said softly.

Piper didn't know what to feel on what she said. She didn't know if Alex was mocking her as they both knew the attraction Dean had towards her or she was genuinely praising her. Alex noticed Piper's gaze dropped towards the floor as she winced on the statement.

"I didn't mean it as any other thing Pipes. It's a compliment." She explained.

Piper looked at her and smile, but Alex saw sadness on her eyes. She knew she unintentionally hurt Piper's feelings.

"Hey, why don't you settle everything so we could go home?" Alex said as she hold Piper's hand and brushed her thumb at her knuckles.

"Okay. Let me just talk to Jackie."

Piper stood up and smile she was steps away when she stopped herself and look back at Alex worriedly.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait here." Alex said beating her before she uttered the words herself.

Piper smiled in relief as she head towards where Jackie was. Alex couldn't help but be sorry as she realized that her disappearance in the past and her actions on leaving without saying goodbye had taken its toll on Piper.

...

They reached Piper's apartment few minutes before midnight. Piper made sure everything was in place before she left the store. They were both seated at the couch beside each other.

"Are you hungry?" Piper asked.

"Uhm, yeah." Alex said shyly as she fidgets on her glasses.

"Let's order. What would you like?"

"How about Thai?"

"Sure. I'll call."

Piper walked towards her phone as she started dialing the number for their favorite Thai restaurant. She lets Alex rest for a while watching tv.

The food arrived not long after. Piper answered the door as she saw Alex was lazily slouching at her couch. Her arm-sling discarded as she rested her cast arm on the throw pillows. She was preparing the food at the kitchen counter when Alex came.

"Need help?"

"No. It's fine. I can take care of this. Plus you're not exactly functioning well right now." Piper said playfully, pertaining to her injured arm.

"Hey. This is still functioning very well, thank you." She said as she gestured towards her right hand.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

They both grinned playfully on the statement and just like that, they're being themselves again.

They took the food at the living area and settled everything in the coffee table. Alex was surprised that her favorites were there. Piper really knew her and catered to her needs very well. She didn't want to admit it, but she missed having Piper around.

They started eating as Alex was obviously having a hard time. Her plate kept on moving as she couldn't hold it perfectly by her left hand. Piper noticed her struggle as she observed the raven-haired woman.

"Let me."

"No. It's okay. I'm fine." Alex said.

She moved a little on the couch as the plate almost slipped on her hand, fortunately, her right-hand catches it.

"Oops." She said with a smirked.

Piper grinned at her as she looked at Alex mockingly.

"Let me." She said firmly.

Alex looked at her as Piper's gaze softened a little.

"Okay."

They ate silently beside each other as Piper assisted Alex each time. She felt thankful that Alex was with her and she allowed Piper to be close with her again. She was aware that they should discuss things soon, but she was grateful for the distraction.

After dinner, Alex rested on the couch as Piper took care of the dishes. She cleaned up their trash and tidy up her kitchen before coming back towards the living room. She saw Alex seated quietly and absentmindedly brushing her thumb on the glass of water. Her glasses were discarded on the table as her arm sling was placed beside it. She seated beside her slowly, not to startle the raven-haired woman. Alex looked at her direction as she felt Piper beside her.

"What are you thinking?"

"Things."

Piper saw Drew's writing on her casted arm for the first time. She removed her gaze on Alex's arm as she felt a pang of jealously flowed through her.

"We need to talk." Alex said as she exhaled.

"I know."

They were seated closely but with enough distance to give each other space. Piper's gaze was everywhere except on Alex's. She knew it will be hard to look at her and see how hurt she was.

"I want to know why...what happened to us? What made you want her?" Alex said in a shallow voice.

Piper looked at her as she saw Alex's misty eyes. Her tone was full of questions searching for answers with underlining misery. Piper hated herself for making her that miserable.

"It was selfish and stupid, Alex. I wanted your attention as always. I couldn't bare that you're with me and yet you're far away. People's lives outside seemed to move forward and yet, mine was stuck in prison. I needed you to tell me everything was going to be fine but you are out of your mind with worry."

"And she was there?"

"Yes."

"Do you...do you lo…"

"No. I don't. I didn't love her." Piper interrupts as she knew what Alex was trying to ask.

Alex exhaled heavily. She didn't know if she can bear the gravity of how deep Piper's betrayal was but she might as well ask, she should know so they could finally put the past behind.

"What made you...want her?" Alex asked in a low voice.

Piper recognized insecurity in her tone. The last thing she wanted was to make Alex feel she wasn't good enough but she knew that it was one of the consequences of her mistakes.

"It's not like that. It's not because she's more attractive than you." Piper said consoling.

"So she's more attractive, then."

"She wasn't. Alex..."

"What she's like?"

"Al..."

"I want...I need to know."

Piper looked at her and she saw how desperate Alex's was to know about Stella. She exhaled in defeat. She knew she should tell her so at least they can finally let it go and move on.

"She's good looking. Short brown hair. Her eyes were brown and it compliments her face."

Piper made it as brief as she can. She didn't even paid enough attention on Stella's features before, for her to have a distinct description of her. She just knew she was hot and appealing. She saw Alex's wondering expression of whether she was being truthful or just shielding her feelings. She decided she had enough and tell Alex what she wanted to know.

"That's all I can say because I didn't really paid much attention to it. She was just always there, Al. We flirted and yes I cheated on you...but our brief flirting was based only by my poor judgement and narcissistic ways. We betrayed each other after that. She took my money and I planted contrabands on her bunk...sending her to max. I didn't even had second thoughts on doing that. I didn't care. She used me, the way I used her...then we betrayed each other. I'm not sure if she was still at max or somewhere else. I stop caring."

"Sounds like us to me." Alex said nonchalant.

Piper winced on the tone that she used. Alex had said it as if she never felt Piper's love before. Piper felt her tears gathered on the base of her eyes.

"After...when you were gone, I stop caring about anything or anyone else...I just want you...back, Alex. I may have made a lot of mistakes...but...fuck!...I love you. I never stop."

Alex was not looking at her as Piper felt a wave of emotion came crashing on her. She stood up at the couch and stand in front of the window, her back facing Alex. The first wave of tears came through her. Piper didn't know what to do or how to explain anymore. She felt like she was losing the battle to convince Alex to stay.

"I know you can't remember, but I refuse to believe you didn't feel...it's impossible not to feel...I know I made a lot of mistakes Alex...a lot...but don't pretend you didn't feel...we are so much more than that." She said through tears.

Piper exhaled and covered her mouth as she tried to compose herself. She catches her breath, but she was unable to stop the tears as she was crying a river. She loves Alex and she desperately wants her back, but that decision didn't rely on her anymore.

Alex wanted to stay seated still. She saw how sorry Piper was, but she was still hurting. She managed to stay still at the couch but the moment Piper's breathing got labored she was up on her feet. Before she knew it, she was already walking towards the blonde as her right hand rested on Piper's back.

"Hey." Alex said softly.

Piper felt Alex's soothing hand on her back, but it only made her sobbed more. She wanted to stop, but she wasn't able to.

"Pipes..."

"I...I'm so..rry."

She was crying on full force as Alex wrapped her arm on her shoulders. She lets Piper buried her face on her neck as her right arm held her nape and her left rested on Piper's side. Alex hugged her tightly as she felt Piper's both hands desperately clutch the neckline of her shirt. She was creating childlike noises as she tried to catch her breath. Alex lets her cry as she whispered soothing sounds on the side of her ear.

"Hey...shhh..."

"Ple-ase, Al. I'm s-orry. You ca-n't leave me. Not again...pl-ease."

"Hey...I'm here. I'm not leaving. I'm right here." Alex said softly as she kissed Piper's temple.

"I'm so sorry."

"I know Pipes."

Alex exhaled resignedly. She didn't know what her absence did to Piper every time she leaves her. She always thought that Piper will get over it easily. She felt her shirt started to get wet as Piper continued to sob. She only calmed down after Alex soothed her that she was not going anywhere. Alex decided that they should rest as exhaustion was taking over both of them. Piper managed to avert her gaze away from Alex each time as she was scared on what she will see on the raven-haired woman's gaze. They haven't exactly established being back together yet. Piper feared that she will see their ending on Alex's emerald eyes.

...

They were lying on the bed at Piper's bedroom. Alex's arm was still wrapped up on her as Piper's face was still buried on Alex's neck. She was grateful on Alex's proximity as the raven-haired woman was still lying beside her.

"I reached a decision."

Piper froze on the words. She felt like her breath catches on her throat as she closed her eyes shut. Her heart was beating rapidly at her chest. She knew she wouldn't able to take it if Alex decided to end their relationship again.

"If we'll be back together you must promise me no more secrets, Pipes. I don't care how painful it is but if you think I should know, then tell me. Let's put the past behind. Let's start again...you and me." Alex said as her hand brushed on Piper's back.

Piper's tears fall again on Alex's neck. She couldn't believe that Alex wanted to try with them again.

"You...you forgive me?" Piper said as she hides her face more on Alex's neck.

"I do...I love you, you know." Alex said.

She nudged her cheek on Piper's forehead as she wanted to look at Piper's eyes, but the blonde was still hiding on her neck as her grip on Alex's shirt tightens.

"I love you too." Piper responded as she buried her face more on Alex's neck.

Piper's tears were still falling as her body shakes a little. Alex was starting to get worried that she will pass out as the blonde was starting to catch her breath again.

"Babe, enough. Stop crying. I'm right here...not leaving. C'mon Pipes, let me see your blues." Alex said as she nudges towards the blonde again.

Piper gave in this time as she slightly lift her face. Alex looked at her as Piper gaze back at her. Alex's heart broke at the sight. Piper's face was damp with tears again as her eyes were puffed from crying.

"Stop now, okay. You look like a wrinkled potato." Alex jokes as she rested her cheek on Piper's. She felt Piper smiled and she wiped Piper's face with her left hand in which slightly hitting her with the cast.

"Oh, sorry. Sorry."

Piper chuckled at her as Alex placed kisses on her cheeks, onto her nose, her eyes, and finally closing the gap on their lips. Their kiss was soft but needy. Piper expressed her longing and need as Alex answered back. Alex broke the kiss when she was starting to lose her breath. She decided it's enough for the night as they were both exhausted and needed rest. She switched on a lighter topic as she remembered to ask Piper to come with her the next day.

"How about you accompany me tomorrow at the doctor to remove my cast?" Alex said as her face was inches away from Piper.

"Yeah, sure."

"Aren't your store busy?"

"No. We don't have any event coming this month so I can be late." Piper said as fingers brushed on Alex's cheek.

"Okay. Let's rest." Alex said as she leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on Piper's forehead.

She felt Piper exhaled contented and placed a kiss on her chin.

"I love you, Al. Thank you for coming back."

"Love you too, babe. I always will."

...

The next day was like starting all over again for them. They managed to talk more but with less pain as Alex finally understood why Piper cheated. It still stung to remember, but she was able to finally put the past behind them as she was able to see how sorry Piper was on her mistakes. They were starting on a blank page.

They went to Alex's doctor appointment as Alex's cast was removed as well as the bandage on her left hand. They parted after having lunch together as Alex promised to fetch Piper as the blonde will spend the night in the raven-haired woman's apartment.

Piper's day was ending as she waited for Alex to come in her store. She was talking to Jackie as they were both seated at the table beside the window.

"I'm so happy it's resolved now. You two should really put the past behind." Jackie said as she sipped her water.

"Me too. It's calming to finally get the skeleton out of the closet."

Jackie smiled at her as she took in how calmed and content Piper looked.

"You're gleaming."

"I'm happy."

"It's crazy how you too had so much history."

"I know. We've been through so much together. I'll go through it again, as long as I end up with Alex each time."

"You're such a mush." Jackie joked as Piper laughed.

They continued teasing and talking as their laughter echoed to the store. That's how Alex was able to find them as she heard Piper's distinct laugh from the front door. She started walking towards where they were seated as Piper saw her.

"Hey." Piper said as she waved timidly.

"Hey."

Alex reached them as she settled beside Piper and pecks her on the lips. Her left hand automatically rested on Piper's thigh as the blonde's hand found her back.

"Hey, Jackie."

"Hey, Al."

They smiled at each other as Jackie couldn't help to observe the raven-haired woman. Alex's hair was on a ponytail, adding an appeal to her already striking appearance.

"You look glorious. If Piper wasn't my good friend and I'm not really into my boy, I will totally pursue you."

"Hey." Piper said as her hand soothingly brushed Alex's back.

"Just saying, Pipes. Don't shoot!" Jackie said as she raised both of her hands on surrender.

"Sorry miss...happily taken."

Jackie giggled as Alex's chuckles chimed in hers. Piper's smile got wider as she took in Alex's words. They looked at each other and smiled genuinely. Piper kissed her briefly as she couldn't help how happy she was being.

"Okay, stop the mush."

Piper giggled at Jackie as her friend made a face.

"Do you want to have dinner with us?" Piper asked.

"Nah. Maybe some other time. Boyfie and I have plans."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. We should go, babe. I'm hungry." Alex said.

They said their goodbyes to Jackie as both women exited the store with happiness glittering on their eyes.

...

After dinner, they went straight home to Alex's apartment and lazily laid on the couch watching a movie. Alex was spooning Piper as her lips rested on Piper's nape and her arms enveloped Piper's torso. She missed the smell of Piper and the warmth that the blonde brings. She was absently brushing her lips to Piper's nape as she watched the movie intently, unaware of what it does with the blonde. The action was sending chills to Piper's spine making her desire for Alex escalate. She wanted to feel all of the raven-haired woman's body as her need intensified. She missed feeling Alex for weeks. She abruptly faced her as Alex's attention shifted from the tv to the blonde in front of her.

"What's wrong?"

"Make me cum. I want you."

Piper leaned in and enclosed her lips on Alex's as her hand traveled from her stomach to Alex's breast. She heard Alex moaned on their kiss as her hands grabbed Piper's bottom, pushing her more towards her. They hurriedly relieved each other of their offensive garments as their naked selves collide. Their bodies immediately enveloped each other. Their actions were rushed as their need escalated when they felt both of their damp core. The rushed danced of their lovemaking made both of them spent. Alex went down on Piper as Piper made her cum by her fingers. They both tasted each other on the last round on the couch before continuing to Alex's bedroom.

Their actions on the bedroom were different. It was slow and gentle, more passionate than what they shared on the couch. Piper's eyes gathered tears as a stray fell. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling her heart soar with happiness. Alex felt her cheeks get wet. She raised herself slightly, worriedly looking at the blonde. Her fingers were buried unto Piper's opening as she pumped into her. She stopped her motions as she saw Piper was crying.

"Hey, babe...sorry. Did I hurt you?" She asked worriedly as her left hand pushed Piper's hair away from her face.

"No. No...sorry. I was just...I'm overwhelmed." Piper said as she opened her eyes. "I'm happy...very." She said placing a lingering kiss on Alex's cheek as both of her arms wrapped on the raven-haired woman.

Piper encircled her legs into Alex's hips as she opened herself more for her girlfriend. Piper grind into her fingers, motioning Alex to continue. The raven-haired woman complied as she pumped in and out of the blonde. Piper bounces on the rhythm that Alex had set. Piper's lips were still on Alex's cheek as the raven-haired woman felt Piper's breath hitched each time she goes deeper into her. Piper was losing her mind as Alex pushed her on the edge. Alex moved faster as Piper answered with her hips.

"Ugh...agh...ahhh. Aleeexxx..."

Alex kissed her on the neck and traveled to her breast, sucking her left protruding nipples. She traveled to her right breast, slightly biting and circling her tongue to her hardened nipples. Piper gave an earth shattering orgasm, moaning Alex's name loudly. Her nails dig on Alex back, making the raven-haired woman wince a little.

She helped Piper come down to her high as Alex catches her breath. Alex's forehead was pressed on Piper's left cheek as she recovered. Piper lifted her face a little to gaze at Alex as her hands held the raven-haired woman's face.

"Hey. Did I tire you?" Piper asked as both of her thumb brushed on Alex's cheeks.

Alex was a little flushed making her more adorable.

"You worked me out. You took your time." Alex said as she panted.

They both chuckled on the statement as genuine happiness was felt by both of them. Piper looked at her with such love, Alex couldn't help but grinned.

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too, Pipes."

"We'll make it, aren't we?"

"We will."

"Love you, baby." Piper said as she kissed Alex on the lips fervently.

She released her lips but continued to kiss her on both of her cheeks, followed by her nose, her eyes, and on the space between her eyebrows. Alex smiled each time.

"Love you too babe."

Alex buried her face on Piper's neck as she placed soft kisses there. Their exhaustion took over as the night deepens. Piper hugged her tightly towards her body as Alex remained on the same position, inhaling Piper's scent. They were both confident on the new found strength of their relationship as they both know they'll put up a fight for it.

 _The End. (Just kidding! Haha.)_

* * *

 _Hello, guys! Sorry, I took so long to update. Life's busy plus my new charger just came. I don't know how many chapters left for this story yet so bear with me, okay? Maybe only until chapter 20 but I'm still undecided. What do you guys think? Let me know._

 _Also, thank you for reading this story and sorry for the grammatical errors. There will be late uploads, but I promise not to abandon you guys. Shout out to **AndyM1313** from Venezuela! I'm here dear. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks, guys! Let me know what you think or where you're from or just hit me with any message. _

_Have a nice day y'all! - T_


	16. Baby And Me

_Rated M_

* * *

In the morning, Alex woke with ache as she was in a constant position all night having Piper's body pressed against hers. The first time she woke up was around half past three in the morning as Piper was still snuggled onto her, making it hard to move. On the second time, she woke with the same sweet agony, still in the same position hours ago. She blinked her eyes as she slowly wake her senses. Piper's head was on her shoulder as her body was half on top of hers and Alex's arm was lifelessly under the blonde. Alex's gaze traveled on Piper's side table as she saw the time. It was close to 7 in the morning. Alex exhaled in exhaustion as she turned her head abruptly but failed to noticed that she was near the side table. She bumped her forehead with a force.

"Ahhh, shit!"

She uttered a little loud, waking Piper in the process. Piper blinked her eyes as she woke up and saw the raven-haired woman catered her forehead.

"What?"

"I hit my head."

Piper chuckled as Alex gazed at her with furrowed brows.

"It's your fault, you know?"

"What? And why is it my fault? I just woke up."

"Well, my body ached because I haven't moved all night and that's because of you."

"That's ridiculous. I was at my side of the bed all night." Piper denies.

She knew that Alex was telling the truth as she always wanted to feel the raven-haired woman's body beside her. It somehow gave her peace and warmth knowing Alex was there.

"I bumped my head just now when I faced on the left side because your whole body was taking residence on my right."

Piper blushed on the statement. She couldn't deny her accusations as her body was still wrapped over Alex's right side.

"Are you saying you don't like me snuggled into you?"

Piper asked with a hint of worry in her tone. She thought that maybe the raven haired woman detests the action and deemed her being needy. Alex was taken aback at the immediate change of the atmosphere between them. She was just playing around and didn't mean to offend the blonde. Alex looked at her and chuckled.

"No, silly. I love you being a koala bear babe, but my muscles really need to stretch."

She hovered above Piper and gave the blonde a kiss before transferring on the other side.

"Hmmm...this is nice." She exhaled in relief.

Alex stretches her limbs and muscles for a few minutes. Piper giggled at the dramatic action as Alex wrapped her arms and legs on her after her stretch and gave slow feathery kisses on the underside of her jaw.

"Hmmm...I thought I'm the one being clingy."

"I didn't say that."

"Nnnooo?" Piper managed to say as her breath gets labored when Alex sucked at the side of her neck.

"Nope."

Alex's lips traveled from Piper's jaw, to her neck, into her collarbones, and down to her chest.

"I missed you."

"I miss you too, babe."

Piper's hands clutch on Alex's hair as she felt the raven haired woman's mouth enclosed into the peak of her right nipple that was prominent on her shirt. Alex's tongue played with the tip of her protruding nipple as her right hand traveled on Piper's thigh, brushing it softly.

"I love waking up with you." Alex said in a husky tone.

"Hmmm...this is a nice...way to wake up." Piper said as her back arched on the contact.

Alex released her nipple as her mouth found Piper's. Their kiss became heated as Piper held Alex's face. She angled her head to deepen their kiss as the raven haired woman's left hand caressed her breast and her right hand traveled closely on the blonde's inner thigh. Alex was wearing a shirt and her panty while Piper was on her tank top and boy shorts. Alex broke the kiss as her lips found Piper's neck again. Her hand now cupping Piper's center as her thumb moved in circles on her clit. Piper moaned on the contact as Alex worked her out through her shorts.

"Ugh, baby."

Piper opened up more to the raven haired woman as she anticipated Alex's caress. Alex puts pressure on her fingers as her thumb continued its pace and her index and middle finger did its magic.

"You're wet, babe."

"You're making me. Please don't let me burst like this, Al. Uhhhh...take me."

Alex didn't need much convincing. She relieved Piper off her undies as her mouth traveled from her breast to Piper's stomach until she reach Piper's core. Alex felt Piper's breath gets labored as her warm mouth alternated between kissing and sucking both of her inner and outer lips in medium pressure. Alex took her time and worked Piper out as blonde couldn't take it anymore.

"Al..."

She pushed on Alex's mouth as the raven haired woman gently licks her clit. Her two fingers soon entered Piper rubbing on her inner wall in a come hither motion slowly increasing pressure on the blonde's g-spot as she becomes wetter. Alex kept her fingers and mouth on the same medium tempo throughout. Piper's breathing gets heavily not too long after as she tenses for a few seconds before exploding in a shuddering climax. She moaned Alex's name loudly as her eyes shut tightly, feeling her body respond on Alex's touch.

"Aaaahhhh...ahh...ah...Aaallleeexxx..."

Alex's fingers continued to worked on Piper as she helped her recover down from her high. She hovered above the blonde as Piper opened her eyes once again. She saw a grinning brunette above her.

"You're so smug." Piper said as she playfully tap Alex's slightly reddened cheek."

"You're so loud."

Alex slowly withdraws her fingers that were still buried on Piper as the blonde's mouth slightly opened on the action. She immediately felt missing Alex inside her. Piper grabbed the raven haired woman's face and kissed her as she tasted herself on Alex's mouth. The kissed lasted for a few minutes before they broke it and rested their forehead against each other. Alex's both arms are on Piper's back, enclosing her on a hug as Piper's arms were on her shoulders. She was still hovering above the blonde as Piper's legs were still spread widely. Alex rested her body on top of the blonde as she felt Piper's still wet and warm core. She buried her face on the side of Piper's face. They stayed quietly enveloped against each other, with only the sound of their breathing were heard. Piper felt thankful and content. She never thought that she would still have the chance to be close to Alex again after what she had confessed. She wanted to be with her as long as Alex wanted her. She vowed to do everything to make it work this time. She placed soft, barely there kisses on Alex's temple and the side of her face. She can feel the raven haired woman smiled at the gesture.

"I don't want to be without you." Piper murmured.

She felt Alex was about to pushed herself up and looked at her so she tightened her hug onto the raven haired woman to keep her on the same position. Alex complied and relaxed over the blonde's embrace and just kissed her softly at the side of her jaw.

Piper felt a little vulnerable on her confession. She didn't want Alex to think that she was being needy, but she also wanted for her to know how she felt.

"Al, can we agree on something?"

"What is it?"

Alex felt Piper was worried about something as her tone suggested.

"If...if we ever have a fight in the future...or if you felt like you needed some time away...away from us...can you at least let me know where you are? I just...it really messes with me. I need to know where you are Alex. I need to know that you're safe...and...and who you're with."

Piper hesitantly added the last line. She didn't want to imply that her previous disappearance with a certain auburn haired woman still affected her.

Alex felt awfully selfish. She didn't really thought about what Piper felt about her leaving and being on the other side of the country with Drew. She quietly thought about the past month as Piper picked up on her silence that she was offended and she was being pushy. She immediately regretted saying it.

"I mean...you know what, forget it. It's nothing. It's a stupid request." Piper said worriedly as her hold in Alex slacken. Alex raised herself above the blonde as she supported herself by her arms. She looked at Piper silently as the blonde doe eyes greeted her with worry.

"Hey. It's not stupid. I'm sorry I'm so selfish. I didn't know that it worried you so much. I should've never taken off without saying anything."

"I just...I need to know you're okay."

"I know, babe."

"So, do you agree?" Piper hesitantly asked.

"Yes. I promise to never again take off without saying anything."

"And to say who you're with?" Piper said softly, masking her jealously.

Alex smirked on her as she knew full well what Piper meant.

"And yes...to tell who I'm going with."

Piper smiled as she gave Alex a peck in the lips.

"Thank you. It means so much." Piper said shyly.

Alex rubbed her nose towards the blonde gently, earning her a giggle.

"I'm sorry about Drew." Alex said softly.

"Yeah...that too."

"Nothing happened, babe...and nothing ever will be. No smacking bitches." Alex said jokingly as Piper gazed at her astounded.

"A memory visited me last night when you were fast asleep drooling in my collarbones. A feisty blonde said she'll smack a bitch down if I get hit on." Alex said teasingly as Piper opened her mouth in surprise. She was happy Alex gets staggered memories of their time together.

"First of, I'm very sure I didn't drool on you last night. Well, at least I didn't felt it...Second, I'm just being honest." She said timidly as Alex laughed at her.

Piper giggled at the sound of Alex's laugh. She can feel that Alex was really happy. They teased each other for awhile as Alex looked at Piper intently.

"You're the one I love." Alex said softly as she freed her right hand and brushed Piper's hair away from her face.

She leaned in and kissed the blonde fervently as she nibbled on her lower lip. She darted her tongue towards the kiss as Piper gladly gave access to her.

"You're mine too...and you're awfully overdress." Piper said in between kisses as her hands found the lining of Alex's shirt.

Alex sat up between the blonde's legs as Piper followed. She raised Alex's shirt up and help the raven haired woman took the offensive clothing off. Alex wasn't wearing any bra, making it easier for Piper's mouth to reached her protruding nipples immediately. Her tongue circled on Alex's right nipple as her right hand caressed her left breast, giving the raven haired woman a tingle down her spine. Alex felt Piper's warm tongue licking her tip like a candy. Piper's both arms wrapped over the raven haired woman's torso, supporting her while Alex's hands were on her hair. She arched her back more towards the blonde as she gave Piper full access to both of her bosom.

Piper changed their position as she slowly leaned Alex back at the bed. She was hovering above her as her mouth peppered kisses on her breast, down to her stomach, reaching Alex's navel and at her crotch. Alex was still wearing her panty making her clit rubbed on it, sending pleasures to her as Piper gently sucked it. Piper slightly dragged her panty on the side and kissed the raven haired woman's exposed opening. She teased her for awhile before relieving her totally out of the offensive clothing. Alex clutched on Piper's hair tightly. She continued giving her a head, building up the raven haired woman's release.

"Ahhh...baby, don't stop."

Alex was close when her phone suddenly rings on their bedside table. The raven haired woman absently grabbed it on the stand and saw the ID. Drew was calling her.

"Who was it?" Piper said as she lifted her head for a few seconds before indulging again to her meal.

"Don't...it's Drew." She said breathing heavily.

Piper stopped entirely as she looked at Alex.

"This early?"

"Uhm, she might be needing something. She didn't usually call this early." Alex explained as she noticed that Piper's tone raised a little.

"Okay. Answer it."

"Ugh, no. I should just let her call again."

"No. Answer it." Piper said firmly as she grinned towards the raven haired woman.

Alex thought that she might be up to something, but she obeyed just the same. She pressed the green button as she speaks.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lex."

Alex didn't know what to feel about talking with Drew while Piper gets down on her. However, she didn't have the time to think about it for so long as the blonde was doing an amazing job in pleasuring her to take her mind off it.

"Hheey." Alex managed to say as Piper's tongue firmly licked her folds.

After the auburn haired woman's brief attempt of a kiss, Alex decided to immediately go back in New York. She was just thankful that there was no awkwardness between Drew and her after the incident.

"How are you, Lex?"

"Uhm. I'm okay. Gggood."

Drew picked up on her distracted tone as the raven haired woman tried hard to keep her composure as Piper plunges her middle finger inside her.

"Hmmm...when did you arrive?" Alex said as she grab Piper's hair, trying hard not to stifle a moan.

"I arrived three hours ago."

Drew talked about her flight and the events that took place once Alex left LA. Alex manages to answer briefly when Drew asked her but didn't catch a lot of Drew's rambling as Piper continued to work on her. The blonde's two fingers danced gracefully inside the raven haired woman as Alex felt she was close to her release.

"I was meaning to see you and talk about a certain offer. Are you free today?"

"Ah...uhm, can we ttallk about that laaterr? I...was..ju..hmm."

"Lex? Are you okay? You seemed odd?"

Piper's warm mouth and experienced fingers worked together to give her lover her much deserve release. Alex wasn't able to answer her friend's question as she reached her climax. She was thankful she hit the mute button before screaming Piper's name as she heard Drew called her name in the other line. In her high, she felt Piper grab the phone and answer it while her fingers managed to pump inside Alex.

"Hey, it's Piper. We're busy. She'll call you back." Piper said as she abruptly ended the call without waiting for Drew to answer her.

When Alex came back to her senses she felt Piper hover above her as she slowly withdraws her fingers from the raven haired woman's core. Her girlfriend was grinning mischievously as she managed to pull out her plan perfectly.

"You are such a priggish asshole."

"You love it!"

"Drew will probably think we're doing it."

"We are doing it. It's a good thing, though."

"And why is that, hotshot?"

"Because now she'll think twice before calling you early in the morning."

Piper leaned in as she closes the gap between their lips. Their kiss was gentle and slow making it evident on how deep their feelings were towards each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They looked at each other with so much love and devotion. Alex gave her a peck one after the other as Piper couldn't help but giggle like a little girl.

...

At lunch, Alex decided to come home and rest at her apartment as Piper went to work. The raven haired woman decided to take a much needed day off.

Meanwhile, Piper supervises at her store as Jackie called in sick for two days. Piper noticed lately that her friend wasn't in good shape. She was a little pale and becoming fussy with food. Jackie assured her that it wasn't serious and she just needed rest.

Piper managed to do the paperwork she delayed a week ago due to the previous signing that was held in Pages and Brews. It's a good thing that her store wasn't that busy as she was able to catch up with work. Pages and Brews was doing well. The increase of its profit was evident for the past nine months. Piper was confident that it will continue until the end of the year.

The day passed by with phone calls between the two women. Alex wasn't able to drop by the blonde's apartment as she fell asleep an hour after talking to Piper.

...

In the following day, Alex came to her store early as she had a meeting with a client. Piper and she agreed to meet each other after work as Alex told her that she wasn't able to meet the blonde because she will have lunch with Drew and the interested partner to discuss a possible expansion. Apparently, Drew had met someone in LA that was interested in partnering with them. Alex wasn't fond of the idea so much as she felt like it was too early to add another person in management alongside with Drew and her. The meeting went pretty well as the business partner prospect was very mindful of both women's viewpoint on every area of discussion. Alex can see the man's effort in listening about every other concern that she had. Their lunch meeting went well, but the raven-haired woman was undecided about agreeing to respond about the deal right away. Drew senses the hesitation on her friend's tone so she told the guy to give them time to go over things and by the offer. They ended the meeting in a good note and promising to keep in touch soon.

They were walking back towards Alex's store, talking and discussing the meeting.

"You are weird that last phone call."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, pretending to be clueless about what Drew was talking about.

"There's something weird on that phone call. Anyway, I don't see why you didn't want his offer. It's a good thing to me."

"I didn't say I didn't like it."

"Well, you practically dissect every idea that came to his mind."

"I just want to make sure we cover every issue that we have in mind." Alex explained.

"Okay, wiseass! So what now?"

"Uhm, I think it's too fast."

"Too fast?"

"Yeah. I mean it's great someone showed interest about my shop, but I think it's too early."

"Lex, we've been discussing this idea for a year now." Drew said as her shoulder brushes over Alex's.

"I know. I just...I feel like I need some time."

"Some time?"

"Yeah, to think things over." Alex said as she pushed her glasses more towards her nose.

Drew stopped walking as she looked at her friend seriously.

"What?" Alex said as she looked back to her friend.

"What is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you hesitating on this?"

"I just want to analyze the offer before fully saying yes to it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Alex said as she started walking again.

Drew rushed over her steps as she catches up with the raven-haired woman's stride.

"And this have nothing to do with a certain blonde with an enormous pleading blue eyes?"

Alex gazed at Drew with venom in her eyes as the auburn haired woman raised her hands in surrender.

"I just...we're in a good place right now. I don't want to ruin it by leaving. The drama starts with that."

Drew laughed at her as Alex stared at her wondering.

"What's funny?"

"You. If I'm not mistaken Lex, your whole relationship is already filled with those."

"You know what I mean."

Drew studied her friend intently. There was something that was bothering Alex other than the reason she had said awhile ago. It dawns on her that her friend was worried about something.

"You're worried about something else." Drew said as Alex remained quiet and kept her gaze upfront.

"You're worried...that she might find someone else while you're away and your attention was with something else...is that it Lex?" Drew softly said.

Alex looked at her friend timidly before dropping her gaze once again. She was a fool to think that she can hide her true feelings from Drew.

"I just don't want to test the waters, you know? I'm not ready."

"Alex, listen to me."

They stopped walking as Drew held Alex's both arms and brushed her hands up and down, comforting her.

"As much as I hate to say this because I do believe you deserve better...but if you're really serious with trying again with her, you must learn to trust her again. You're rooting for a disaster if you don't."

"I know. I just...I need time. It's like we're just starting over again. I'm not ready to leave and test it yet."

Drew nods her head in understanding as she smiles. She loves Alex and she guesses she always will, but she accepted the fact that the raven haired woman was in deep with the blonde.

"Can we keep this to ourselves? I don't want Piper to think that I'm doubting her loyalty to me."

"Okay. You're secret's safe with me." Drew answered as she smiles.

"Thank you."

Alex held Drew's hand as she smiles. She always knew that Drew will keep her promises especially those that were important to her.

...

Alex passed by to a favorite gourmet store of Piper's. She talked to the blonde hours before her work ends and the blonde randomly mentioned her craving over coconut macaroons. She didn't tell Piper she was coming over her store as they planned to just meet over the blonde's apartment. She also didn't mention that she bought her the macaroons. She decided to surprise the blonde at her store.

Alex reached the store an hour after as she saw Piper and Jackie seated by the table near the window. She couldn't figure out what they were talking about, but the look in their faces were calm, making her assume it's nothing serious. Jackie saw her first as she couldn't help but smile at the raven haired woman. Piper wondered who Jackie was smiling at so she looked at where Jackie's gaze fell and saw her girlfriend approaching them.

"Babe!" Piper said in surprise as she smiled widely.

"Hey." Alex said as she grinned.

When she reached their table, she settled beside the blonde as she pecked her in the lips.

"I thought we'll meet in my apartment?"

"Yeah but I change my mind so I came. Plus I have this." Alex said as she gave Piper the takeout bag.

"Hi, Jackie."

"Hey, Alex." Jackie said as she smiled.

Piper inspected the bag and saw her cravings answered. She couldn't help but smile and felt catered to by the raven haired woman.

"Thank you." She said as she held Alex's face and gave her a kiss, one after another as the raven haired woman smiled.

"Sure, babe."

They talked about random things for a while as Alex couldn't help but notice how Jackie looked paler than usual.

"Are you sick, Jackie? You seemed a little pale."

"Yeah, I told her that. I noticed that too." Piper seconds.

"Uhm, no. Not really." Jackie answered hesitantly.

The two women waited in silence for their friend to add more details on her answer.

"Actually, I'm meaning to tell you, Pipes. I'm might be asking for frequent breaks than usual."

"Are you okay?" Piper asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's just that...I'm pregnant." Jackie said softly.

"What? Wow! Congratulations!" Piper said as she stood up and hugged her friend.

Jackie smiled at her as she hugged the blonde back. Alex beamed at her happily as she brushed her hand on Jackie's arm briefly and congratulate her too. Piper went back to her seat a few seconds after as they discussed the details. Jackie informed them that it's been three weeks when she had the doctor appointment to confirm the pregnancy.

"So, what's the plan? How did Mark take the news?" Piper asked as her hand played with Alex's fingers that were intertwined with hers which was resting on her thigh.

"Well. I can say he's not as excited as us. Fucking jackass was nowhere to be seen!"

"Oh."

Jackie talked about her disappointment over her boyfriend's sudden disappearance. Alex felt bad for her as she listen intently. She couldn't understand how someone can just leave like that. She may not remember every detail on how her father left, but she can relate on the abandonment. Piper felt a wave of worry came over her. She thought about her and Alex. When the time comes that she wanted to have kids and settle down, will Alex agree? Or will she run like Mark? She knew from the past that the brunette wasn't fond of kids so she feared that Alex still held the same insight over it.

"Here. Take this." Alex said as she grab the paper bag from under the table.

Piper snapped at her trance as she saw that her girlfriend gave her suppose present over Jackie. She looked at Alex in surprise. As far as she can remember, the raven haired woman never shows concern in the open, in the past. She hides her feelings well, but Alex now wasn't hiding.

"Oh. No, I'm fine Alex."

"It's okay."

"No, really. That's for Pipes."

"It's okay. We can grab another on the way home. Plus we haven't had any present to you."

Alex felt bad for Jackie. She wanted to make things easier for her friend and as of the moment she can only think of giving something for her to make her feel better, as childish as it sounds.

"Please, Jackie. Just take it."

Jackie looked at Piper as the blonde smiles and nod at her.

"Thank you."

"No worries. We're here, okay? Whatever you need." Alex said.

"Don't worry. Take all the rest you need okay?" Piper second.

"Okay." Jackie answered as she smiled. She was thankful for the friends that cared for her.

Piper looked at the raven haired woman and lean in. She rested her lips on Alex's shoulder as she placed a kiss on it. Alex smiled at the gesture as she kissed the blonde on the forehead. Piper hopes for a chance to have a life inside her that will call Alex mommy, someday.

* * *

 _Hello, guys! I'm sorry for the late update. Are you still reading this fic? I'm swamped with work. Plus, writer's block is not helping, but I promise to upload as frequent as I can._

 _Sorry, it's short and for the errors in here. Hope you enjoy, though. I'm here. Are you still there?_


	17. A Newfound Balance

Pregnancy wasn't easy. It was especially hard going through it alone. That's why four months after Jackie found out that she was pregnant, Alex and Piper had been there for her. They usually accompanied her in doctor appointments. If the demands of work won't let one of them, the other would make a way to go. They never let Jackie go to appointments alone. Drew expressed her disdained on Jackie's boyfriend. She too couldn't believe that the guy would just leave like that. She also made sure to help Jackie in whatever it was she needed help with.

Thanksgiving was a week away as Alex and Piper agreed to spend it with the Chapman's. Piper called her parents and told them that she was bringing Alex. Her parents weren't enthusiastic on the news but they didn't say anything negative about the raven haired woman, either. They had learned to become passive about Piper's decisions since the blonde was released out of prison. They are scheduled to have dinner at Piper's family home. Although Piper thought about it as a task more than a family affair, she couldn't deny Alex that opportunity to finally meet her parents. Piper was anxious about the upcoming dinner as she couldn't help to remind Alex every chance she got about what her parents were like. She was at Alex's bedroom, helping the raven haired woman to fix her clothes on her cabinet as they discussed the same topic.

"Just don't let my parents words get into you, okay?"

"Okay, Pipes." Alex replied nonchalantly.

She learned to address the concerns that Piper had as they discussed the same topic for several times now.

"If it gets too much just tell me. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay."

"Cal and Neri will be there too so you don't have to worry."

"Okay, babe."

"I'll be there beside you all the way."

"Uhuh."

"We can leave right away if it gets heated."

Alex nods as she observed a slightly worried Piper mumbled to herself. An idea came to the raven haired woman's mind, so she decided to ask.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"What?" Piper snapped out of her rant and the busy task of fixing Alex's cabinet as she heard the uncertainty in Alex's voice. She gazed at the raven haired woman that was sitting on the bed.

"I mean, you're not exactly excited on the idea of me meeting them and all you do is worry since you've told them we're coming. Do you want to cancel it? I mean...I would understand if you're not ready yet." Alex said softly as she pushed her glasses more towards her nose.

Piper hinted the sadness on her tone as the raven haired woman tried to hide it and dropped her gaze away from the blonde. They discussed the topic days before as the blonde admitted that she never really introduced Alex to her wasp family before because Alex's isn't someone her family would agree of, given her sexuality and especially her line of work. Alex understood the past but it was different now. Alex couldn't help but feel that the blonde was still ashamed of their relationship. Piper exhaled defeated as she walked towards the brunette. She stopped in front of Alex as she gently held her face and tilt her chin up, making eye contact.

"I'm sorry." Piper said gently as she brushed some of Alex's hair away from her face. "I know what you're thinking but it's not like that. I'm worried...I worry that my parents will say something that will make you want to...leave." Piper said anxiously as she swallowed the lump on her throat.

"We're in a good place right now...for the first time, Alex...ever since we get back together...and I'm afraid they'll ruin it...my parents aren't exactly fond of this." she said as she gestured between them. "Neither then, nor now."

Alex stayed quiet as she smirked at Piper's speech. She wrapped her arms around Piper and brushed her hand on her back as they continued to gaze at each other.

"You confuse me when you do that." Piper said as she playfully but gently tapped Alex's left cheek with her right hand.

"You know, you would probably win every time if there's a contest for world's greatest worrier." Alex said as she chuckled, earning a glare from the blonde.

"Pipes, I'm a grown up. I can handle an hour or so of scrutiny from your parents. Besides, I have a poor listening skills and not to mention a memory loss so anything offensive that they will say will eventually just go down my drain of thoughts." Alex said jokingly earning a grunt from Piper as the blonde tried to release herself."

"Hey, babe it's fine." Alex said as she tighten her hold to the blonde, forcing her to look at her eyes again. "There's nothing that they can say that would change how I feel about you. It's a done deal, Pipes. Sealed!" Piper exhaled and took Alex face with her both hands as she brushed her thumb on the raven haired woman's cheek.

"Why are you so good to me?"

"The memory loss helps."

Piper shoved her playfully as Alex chuckled at her. She hugged Piper tightly as she rest her chin on the blonde's chest gazing up at her as Piper rest her arms on Alex's shoulders, hugging her back.

"Love you." Piper said as she placed a lingering kiss at Alex's forehead.

"You too, you worry wart." Alex said as she laughed happily earning a blinding smile from the blonde.

 **...**

Thanksgiving dinner came as they've spent it with the Chapman's as planned and to Piper's surprise everything was going well. Her parents were acting decently towards Alex. She wasn't sure if it's because of the spirit of Christmas or because their extended family was there. Either way, Piper didn't care. She was just happy that everything was going well. She never saw Alex this happy. The contentment on her face showed as she interact with Piper's relatives. Piper was appreciative towards the support she received from Cal and Neri. They always include Alex in whatever topic they discussed with other members of their family. Piper never left the raven haired woman's side. She didn't want Alex to feel left out but more so, she didn't trust her family around Alex. There was something brewing on Piper's mind as she found it to be too good to be true that the Chapman's finally accepted her relationship with the raven haired woman. Nevertheless, she brushed it off, she decided to go with the flow as she gazed on her girlfriend's beaming smile. Alex was enjoying so she might as well just enjoy it herself.

The rest of the night passed by quickly with little to none attack coming from her parents and it made Piper calm for the first time. They decided to call it a night as well as with the other members of the Chapman clan. After the women bid their goodbye's Piper went back inside to talk to her mom. She wanted to thank them for being kind enough to Alex. The raven haired woman decided to stay back and wait outside for the blonde. Piper found her mom in the kitchen arranging some leftovers in the fridge.

"Mom."

"Piper? I thought you already left?"

"Yeah, we were going. I just...I just wanted to thank you." Piper said softly as her mother stopped what she was doing and faced her, listening intently.

"For what?"

"For...Alex. For letting her come...and for being so...tolerant. I guess."

Carol exhaled a tired breath as Piper readies herself for a comeback as she deemed this as an indication that her mother will say something damaging that she's been holding on all night.

"Piper, each year since your...comeback...we force you to come here on thanksgiving and participate lifelessly on every conversation. This is the first time since...that you actually wanted to go yourself and I saw how your eyes shine with life in them again. If that woman.."

"Alex." Piper spats as her mother raised her palm in surrender.

"Alex...and if Alex is the sole reason for that, then I'm sure your father and I can...put up with it."

Piper smiled as she found her mother's edgy demeanor amusing but she appreciate her somewhat acceptance of her choices.

"Thank you, mother. It means so much...and yes, Alex makes me happy...then, and now."

"Okay...just give us more time to process."

"Okay." Piper rolled her eyes as they have been processing on the idea of it for decades now.

"You and th...Alex should go. It's getting late...and take some of these, it won't fit in here anyway...there's too much." Carol said as she refer to the leftovers from dinner. She prepared some for Piper to take home with, as Piper smiled contently.

 **...**

A week after thanksgiving, Alex and Piper accompanied an already showing Jackie on one of her trips to the baby store. Ever since they heard the heartbeat of Jackie's baby which was days ago, the two women couldn't help but be excited and supportive towards their friend. Although Piper was expressive towards her excitement on the additional little human on her friend's life, she was also apprehensive to show Alex about it as she didn't want to scare the raven haired woman away. They never really discussed the topic about kids as Alex thought the topic was premature and Piper never really wanted to start a discussion that might ruin their new found balance. Instead, Piper settled on spending time with Jackie and share the excitement with her friend while observing Alex's reaction discretely.

They spent the last five hours from one store to another getting ideas and buying some of the things the baby would need. They settled for the nearest restaurant for dinner as they felt exhausted and hungry after their hunt.

"Thank you, guys. I really appreciate you coming with me. Lunch is on me." Jackie said gratefully as they settled on their table and waited for their food.

"Don't worry. We enjoyed it."

"You maybe, but Alex here I don't think so." Jackie said as she laughed.

Piper looked at Alex beside her and observed the raven haired woman quietly.

"Well, shopping is not really my thing. But it's not bad considering you'll pay for our dinner. It's a good thing I'm exhausted and starving." Alex said as she smiled towards the two women.

"You are pretty good with assessing some of the baby stuffs we saw a while ago. I appreciate it, Alex. I needed another mind to ease with my worries at this time."

"No big deal. Glad I could help."

"Pipes, are you okay?" Jackie asked as Piper quietly sat beside Alex.

"Yeah, just hungry."

"You sure, babe?" Alex asked as she looked at Piper worriedly.

"Yeah." Piper answered as she smiled and pecks Alex on the lips.

Piper couldn't gauge what Alex must be thinking. She desperately wanted to know if the raven haired woman was open to the idea of having kids in the future or if her thoughts about them were just the same as before. Piper was hoping and praying her view had changed as she really wanted a future with Alex and her tiny duplicate calling Piper, mommy. Piper bravely decided there was only one way to find out.

 **...**

They decided to spend the night at Piper's apartment as their day ends. They were both exhausted after the shopping as they made sure Jackie got the basic baby stuff. They were silently lying down in the dark at Piper's bed, cuddling. The only light was coming from the humidifier lamp on Piper's night stand. Alex was spooning Piper as the raven haired woman found this position comforting, feeling the blonde's warmth against her body. She kissed Piper's tattoo on her neck as the blonde eyes closed and purred in response. Piper wrapped Alex's arm around her tightly.

"By the way babe, I talk to your dad." Alex said through the silence.

"What? When?" Piper's eyes snapped open.

"Uhm, thanksgiving. When you went in to look for your mom."

"And what did he said?" Piper asked as she tilt and turned her face on Alex, waiting intently.

"That He doesn't like that I'm with you again...and he believes that you deserved someone better."

"What? Alex...why didn't you tell me this before?" Piper whined as she suddenly sat up and let go of Alex's embrace.

"It slipped my mind...and I am telling you now. C'mere...back to bed." Alex said as she tapped the space beside her and gently tugged Piper back on their lying position. The blonde was immediately sporting a worried look accompanied by her usual doe-eyed expression and pout.

"Relax, okay?"

"Relax? How can I relax when you have this looming over your head for awhile without me knowing it."

"Because although he said that, he also said that he's happy seeing you back with the light in your oceanic eyes that apparently, according to your dad only resurfaced when I'm around." Alex said smugly.

Piper felt relief course through her as she couldn't help but smile as she looked on Alex's glittering orbs.

"True enough." Alex followed as her hand brushed on Piper's back comforting.

"You charming arrogant soul." Piper said as she closed the gap between them and kissed Alex softly. They released each other as Piper rested her nose on Alex's neck, smelling her scent.

"He also wanted to spend time with us when our schedule permits...to get to know us better."

"He said that?"

"Yeah. Although we should ask for Cal and Neri too, you know, so he wouldn't feel so awkward...I guess."

"That's nice of him. Okay, we can do that."

"He's just looking after you. You're lucky he's there. Jackie's baby isn't so lucky...nor me." Alex rants as Piper hummed in accord. "Hypothetically...If I could make you pregnant...I would never leave you or our child. I know it's scary, I can feel the uncertainty from Jackie at times, but I'll stay. That's my baby...I can never leave." Alex rants absently as Piper lifted her face away from the brunette's neck to look at her.

"What?" Alex said worriedly as she saw the shock on the blonde's features.

"You mean...you're okay with kids? Having kids?...having kids with me?"

"Yeah...I mean not now...if I can make you pregnant now, why not? But I couldn't so...that need planning babe. Not yet. I would love to see a mini blonde bossing you around...that would be fun to watch." Alex said as she laughed. Piper's heart soared with happiness as she looked at the raven haired woman.

Piper resumed her position on Alex's neck placing feathery kisses on her chin and neck. She stopped and inhaled Alex's scent again as she tightly hugged Alex.

"Sometimes I wish you could make me pregnant...or I could make you."

"Really? You wanted a mini manipulative, hard headed, over confident, tiny human?"

"I wanted a little charming rascal with black hair, green piercing eyes, and cute little nose. I want your doppelgänger...that will give you a run for your money."

Alex laughed as Piper smiled at her. They shared a soft and passionate kiss after. They continued teasing and talking until the night deepens and fell asleep tightly wrapped against each other.

* * *

 _Hi, guys! I'm sorry this update took so long and so short. It's writer's block and I have no idea where this story is heading. I have some idea, though since I start this story. You guys might not like it but it's vital in this story. Someone will resurface that might shake things up with this two._

 _Still, thanks for your reviews and hope you're still reading._


	18. The Ghost of the Past

The joy of Christmas brought a sense of calm for the raven haired woman. It was the time where Alex can enjoy and relax in the company of the people she cherished. Ever since her attack, Alex used to spent Christmas with the Gosselin's as they were her adoptive family since her recovery. This year was different. It was extra special for the raven haired woman as she was going to spend it with Piper again. The blonde was also overjoyed to the idea of the holidays with Alex. She couldn't wait to spend it with the raven haired woman and create new memories with her. Piper used to spend it with Cal and Neri ever since her release, so Alex decided to invite them both to their Christmas dinner.

Alex's original plan was to spend the dinner with Piper alone but the idea of inviting their friends and family wasn't so bad at all. Cal and Neri were the Chapman's representative but when news reaches Carol, Piper had no choice but to include her parents. She was surprised that her mother felt offended about not being invited that's why Alex decided to call them and cordially asked for them to join in their unusual dinner. That's where they end up on Alex's apartment having dinner, not for two, but with complex personalities of people composed of their friends and family. The Gosselin's were complete. On the round table, Drew's little sister Danni was seated on Alex's left, followed by Drew herself, and parents Frank and Julie. On Alex's right was Piper, Carol, Bill, Cal, and Neri. Piper was surprisingly calm this time. She didn't bug Alex about her parents coming to dinner as the blonde knew that since the Gosselin's will be there, her parents will surely be on their best behavior. True enough since Frank and Julie came, Carol and Bill had been accommodating. Their discussions had been about work, law, and social events. Piper was appalled at the behavior her parents were sporting. At the past, her parents were always proud, condemnatory and judging towards others but towards the Gosselin's they seemed to be accepting and genuinely respectful. It made Piper feel good to be a Chapman for the first time.

"How's your store, Alex?" Cal genuinely asked as he chopped a piece of his steak.

"Well, the store is quite busy this time of year. I barely even left it since the holiday season starts." Alex answered.

"That's great honey. It only means that Memory of A Rose is still the name to beat." Frank stated proudly.

"It's market value must have been double now." Julie added.

Alex was thankful for the Gosselin's presence in her life. They made her feel that they were her family. It made her miss Diane and the memories that she couldn't remember. Piper must have felt her misery as she reached out and rubbed Alex's thigh assuredly. Alex smiled back as she looked at Piper's blue orbs.

"Piper mentioned that you are assessing the market in LA. How's that going?" Bill softly inquired.

Piper was quite surprised at her father's inquiry. She had mentioned it once during a random phone call but her father acted nonchalantly disinterested about the news.

"Uhm...yes sir. There had been talks for expansion but nothing's been set in stone. Drew and I have been considering it carefully." Alex answered as Drew and she shared a smile.

"It's a joint partnership then?" Carol followed.

"Yes, ma'am."

"We're gauging to add another person but we decided it's best to just be the two of us." Drew added.

"You're not selling your store here, aren't you?" Bill inquired again.

Piper's gaze shifted from Alex to her parents as they converse. She quietly observed the interaction as she saw their genuine interest towards Alex's business. There's no judgment in their faces just pure curiosity.

"Oh, no sir. The store is a sole proprietorship of mine. Definitely no selling. We just thought it's a great opportunity to penetrate the market in LA right now...besides, my life is in here." Alex answered as she looked at Piper and smiled.

"Well, that's great then. Piper wouldn't have to uproot her life to LA. It'll be easier to see you guys...and drop the formality Alex. Call us by our names." Carol stated casually.

Piper was surprised as she looked at Cal with her huge blue eyes. She couldn't believe that her parents were finally, somehow accepting the idea of her and Alex. His brother chuckled at her and gave her a wink of approval.

Alex's hand reached her back as she rubbed soothing circles on it. Her gaze lifted on Alex's emerald orbs as they shared a smile.

"How about you Piper? Is everything okay in Pages and Brews?" Frank asked.

"Ugh...yes. The business is a little slow at this time in regards with the books but I'm sure it will pick up once the holidays is over."

"But it's okay, right? You're not in a financial loss?" Bill inquired worriedly.

"No, dad. Nothing like that."

Piper's store was having a little loss in its revenue on the books. The last signing that was held in her store was months ago and since then, they haven't had a client. She was hopeful though that by next month they will be able to land a new one. She wasn't worried about it because the cafe side of the shop was doing pretty well, but still she shouldn't rely on the cafe alone as it was just enough to cover the expenses. She needed to land a new signing in her store soon for her growth of revenue. She wasn't able to tell Alex yet as they were both hard at work since the holidays started. She looked at the raven haired woman as Alex was sporting a concerned look in her eyes.

"Is everything okay?"

"It's fine, babe. Don't worry about it."

Alex smiled timidly at her but something tells Piper that it would be a topic of discussion once they were alone.

"I'm sure it'll be okay. Your store is a great venue for book signings, honey. If it doesn't pick up, I'm sure we can find ways to boost its usual proceeds." Julie offered consolingly.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm sure it will."

"We're here, darling. If you need anything just in case." Carol said softly.

"I know. Thanks, mom."

Alex knew that Piper won't ask for any help if she can still find ways around a situation that's why the raven haired woman kept in mind to aid the blonde even without her asking to.

They continued to discuss during the course of the dinner. The topic shifted from Alex and Piper to Cal and Neri, to Drew and Danni, to work, to sports, and businesses. At one point Alex's gaze found that of Danni's and the young Gosselin was sporting a hesitant stare.

"What's wrong babe?" Alex inquired quietly, not to raise the attention of the others around them. Piper was silently observing their conversation as she saw how caring Alex was to the younger Gosselin.

Danni just shakes her head to say none but Alex squinted her eyes as to say she can read her well.

"Uhm...I have a deadline for a book report and I can't seem to find anything that can capture my interest..."

"Okay..."

"I need your help, Alex...but I know you're busy right now. I don't want to disturb you with my rubbish...and Drew had no help in it as we both know she isn't as a reliable with books as with the numbers." Danni said softly as her gaze dropped on her plate.

"Hey, you know I can make time for you, right?"

"Really?" She looked at Alex with hopeful eyes. Piper couldn't help but smile on their interaction as Alex was really another sister to Danni.

"Of course, silly. When will you need it?"

"By next week."

"Next week? Shit! I have a week full of client meetings.

"I can help you." Piper said abruptly earning her a look from both.

"I mean...I love books. I practically live with them every day. I may not be as good as Alex but I can state a few authors you might find an interest to."

"You will? Really? I mean I don't want to bother you if it's too much. I'm sure I can find something."

"Of course, I will. It's no biggie." Piper said.

"She's just as good, trust me, kid." Alex told Danni as she took Piper's hand and tangle their fingers together.

Danni was in obvious joy as she discussed with Piper the time and day that she will come to visit her store.

"Thank you, babe. You're so good." Alex beamed and whispered as she moved a little closer to Piper, still holding her hand.

"It's nothing. I'm glad to help." Piper answered.

They may have forgotten the presence of Piper's parents as Alex leaned in and Piper raises the raven haired woman's chin guiding her for a kiss. Their lips met briefly for a peck.

"Love you, love muffin." Piper whispered softly and smiled as she earned a chuckle from Alex.

They shared a knowing gaze before Alex leaned in again to give her a brief kiss.

"Love you too, schnookums." Alex replied as Piper giggled. Piper lastly pecks Alex on the cheek as she blushes slightly when she saw her parents looking at them after she released the raven haired woman.

"You guys are too cute." Danni said.

Alex teased the younger Gosselin as piper's gaze found Drew's. She smiled at Piper. The blonde noticed for the first time, that although it's forced, it's genuine.

...

Shortly after their dinner, their families were scattered across the dining area and living room. Julie and Carol were busy cleaning the aftermath of the celebration. This was another surprise for the blonde as her mother volunteered to help on the clean up. Alex and Piper were supposed to be doing the task but the two mothers happily volunteered to take their place deeming it a nice way to hang out. Piper whispered to Alex during the exchange saying that her mother was probably on a spell that was cast by an elderly lady she helped days ago and will probably come back to her obnoxious self after midnight, in which earned her a deep chuckle and a shooing from the raven haired woman.

At the living room, Piper was seated beside Neri and Cal. Across them were Frank and Bill that were deeply discussing current affairs and politics with both men having scotch in hand. Cal with his beer chooses lighter topics with Neri and Piper as he was disinterested in anything related to complex opinions and overviews.

"Where's your other half? I haven't seen her in an hour." Cal asked after their topic of discussion have reached its natural end.

"Outside her back garden with Danni and Drew. They're probably just messing with each other." Piper replied as she sipped her wine in hand.

"They're really close, aren't they?" Neri asked.

"They are. They bonded really well." Piper replied.

The blonde was happy that Alex has people in her life that were treating her as a family especially after what she'd been through. She was aware that no one can replace Diane but she was also sure that Diane will be at ease and happy knowing Alex was now living the kind of life she always wanted her to have and was surrounded by people that genuinely cared about her. The blonde had also accepted the fact that Drew will always be around and she no longer deemed her as a rival towards the raven haired woman's affection.

"You weren't bluffing when you said that Drew was something, sis. That woman can catch anyone in her web." Cal said admiring, forgetting Neri beside him. Neri elbowed him in the stomach lightly as she pretended to be jealous of his admiration towards the auburn haired woman. Piper was now used to hearing how beautiful Drew was as she heard that a lot of times before on a lot of people and she had grown accustomed to it but Cal didn't miss the slight crease on the blonde's eyebrows.

"Except of course Alex and I. We don't get easily tempted with those kind of women." He said explaining to the two women.

"With what kind of women?" Alex abruptly inquired, joining the discussion. She resurfaced from the back door followed by Drew and Danni. Before Cal could answer, Drew's phone rang and the auburn haired woman excused herself. Alex seated at the armrest of the couch beside Piper as Danni proceeded into the kitchen to ask her mom at a possible sleepover at Alex apartment soon. Alex rubbed Piper's shoulder with her left hand affectionately as she waited for Cal to answer.

"Oh, no nothing. Just some random discussion about gorgeous creations of this world." Cal said withdrawing.

He suddenly felt awkward on sharing to Alex about how he found her sort of adoptive sister, attractive. He was given a way out of further probing when Carol asked him and Neri to come towards the kitchen area, leaving Alex and Piper behind. Alex raised her eyebrows at Piper inquiring about what Cal was talking about but the blonde only responded with an eye roll. Alex transferred beside her as they seated at the couch comfortably with their shoulders brushing against each other.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. Just Cal and his gas."

Piper offered her wine to Alex as the raven haired woman gulped a large amount. Piper acted offended by stealing back her glass and commanded Alex to get her own.

"You offered."

"A sip, not all of it." Piper said defensively that earned her a laugh from the raven haired woman.

"You're staying for the night babe?" Alex softly inquired.

Piper was about to answer when Alex's phone suddenly sounded. Lately, whatever discussion they seemed to be having was interrupted by Alex's work. The raven haired woman seemed to be swamped by the responsibilities of work or by her store's planned expansion. Piper was beginning to worry. Although Alex never seemed to hide anything from her as she always answered her phone around the blonde, Piper couldn't help but feel like they were falling back to the time where Alex was starting to value her job more than her relationship to Piper. Piper was terrified as it was always been the beginning of their downfall but she didn't quite know how to voice out her concerns. Alex seemed to sense the blonde's anxiety as she quickly wrapped up the phone call and rubbed Piper's thigh affectionately.

"Who was it?" Piper asked as she only heard open-ended answers from the raven haired woman.

"Oh, nothing. Just client inquiries." Alex answered as Piper raised her brows as if in doubt. She felt like Alex was hiding something.

"Is everything okay, Al?" Piper couldn't help but ask. She twists her whole body facing Alex as she patiently waited for her answer. Alex just chuckled in response as she tenderly held the blonde's hand.

"Yes, baby. Don't worry. Now let me get that wine." Alex said as she disappeared towards the kitchen leaving Piper with unpleasant thoughts.

...

By midnight, all of them gathered together at the living area to exchange gifts and greetings. Piper was surprised when Julie handed her a small box wrapped in a red satin paper with a gold ribbon on top.

"I chose the design myself but with the help of Alex of course. It's a gift from us." Julie said as Piper slowly unwrap an elegant diamond earring.

"Oh. Thank you so much. You didn't have to but thank you. It's gorgeous."

Piper apologizes for the lack of worth of her gift. She suddenly felt ashamed of her gift as she only gave Juliet a scarf and Frank a vintage bottle of bourbon. However, the couple dismissed her dilemma as they both appreciate the blonde's gesture. Alex on the other hand didn't receive anything from the Chapman's except Cal and Neri but she didn't mind at all as she didn't expect anything from Carol and Bill anyway. Aside from the fancy painting she receives from Julie and Frank, a new species of plant from Cal and Neri, the raven haired woman also received an expensive matching handbag and luggage bag from Danni and Drew. It was exactly what Alex had been wanting to buy in which she mention in passing to Piper several times. The blonde saw the satisfied grin from Drew that made her think that it was from the auburn haired woman alone and Danni was more than okay to be tagged along as a generous giver.

Piper on the other hand also received an antique table top from her parents in which they've purchased in one of their travels, a cookbook of organic recipes from Neri, that earned a disapproving groan from Alex and a self-help book about preventing outburst of jealousy from Cal, in which earned him a deep chuckle from the raven haired woman. Alex gave her a kindle and podcasts of old favorite books of them and new releases that Alex wanted her to read. She also gave the blonde a new pair of running shoes, sweatshirts, and a bouquet of blue tulips that matches Piper's eyes.

"Thank you, baby." Piper said and pecks the raven haired woman as she smiled.

Piper gave Alex an elegant black winter coat, an expensive limited edition pen and a turntable for her newly purchased vinyl records in which made Alex very happy. She hugged the blonde tightly as she lifted her slightly. Piper squealed like a little girl.

"Thanks, babe. I've been wanting to have this for a long time."

"I know that's why I bought it."

"No. I mean, this...us." Alex said and peck the blonde.

Piper blushed as Alex smirked at her. Their families had seen the exchange and they couldn't suppress a smile. Even Carol and Bill had a hard time. It's a Merry Christmas.

...

It was two hours past midnight as the two women get ready to settle for the night. Their guests had left an hour ago as Alex and Piper spent the next hour cleaning up. They were obviously tired and Piper couldn't help but deposited herself on the bed. Alex decided to check on her emails last minute as her phone kept on buzzing for new messages on client inquiries and expansion updates. Piper kept her mouth shut and patiently waited for Alex to finish as she sat down in bed and lean her back on the headboard. She waited until she couldn't anymore.

"Al, let's go to bed." Piper said softly.

Her tone was firm but she also made sure she didn't sound too commanding. Alex didn't respond and it made Piper think she didn't hear her so she decided to repeat her words but before she could, she saw Alex shutting her laptop and standing up from her table.

"Sorry, work babe." Alex said as she walked towards the bed. She lift the covers and joined Piper inside.

Piper hated to be needy but she wanted a time with Alex. She wanted a time out from all their work and full schedule. She wanted to stop feeling as if she was losing Alex again to her job. She needed to do something before history repeats itself. She wasn't going to allow the Raven haired woman's job to be the start of their downfall again.

"I want to go somewhere. I want a timeout from all of our work, Al. Let's go somewhere just you and me."

"I wanted too, babe."

"But?"

"The timing sucks. I can't just leave right now."

"Alex, please. Not right ahead but soon...very soon preferably." Piper pleaded.

She didn't notice she was clutching at Alex's shirt tightly until Alex held her hand. Piper calmed down at the touch but the raven-haired woman noticed her distress. Alex released Piper's hand on her shirt and placed a kiss on it.

"What's wrong?"

"I just... I'm worried. I worry I will lose you on your job, again."

Alex exhaled a tired breath that made Piper think she offended the raven haired woman but before she could apologize Alex speaks.

"Okay. Let's take that vacation."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but in a week or more okay? I just really can't leave right now."

"Okay. Promise?"

"Yes. I promise, Pipes. I'm sorry I'm so busy."

Piper closes the gap between their lips. She kisses Alex passionately conveying her love and need. Alex made promises of love to her in bed. Piper holds on to the promises. She wasn't sure if Alex if may or may not keep it but she hopes just the same and believes just the same.

...

New Year came and went as Piper waited for the fulfillment of Alex's promise but it never happened. Alex seemed to be busier than before and more focused on her work. It was one of the reasons they had been fighting lately. The additional pressure of landing a new signing and suspicious phone call of Alex that was composed of open-ended questions and timid answers were taking its toll on the blonde.

On an early Saturday morning, Alex dropped by Piper's apartment surprising the blonde. Piper gave the raven haired woman her own keys to the blonde's apartment as Alex did the same gesture, nearly a month ago. Piper was still asleep when Alex arrived at the blonde's apartment. They had a big fight the night before as once again Piper complained about her terrible time management and a certain woman named Tess that had been the reason for the suspicious phone conversations. Alex's refusal to engaged in the fight and dismissing Piper's voiced out concerns made the blonde walked out with tears of frustration cascading down her cheeks. She didn't answer Alex's calls that night.

Alex glanced at her watch that says 6 in the morning before going to the kitchen and preparing an omelet, croissants, fruits and freshly brewed coffee for her still sleeping girlfriend. She made her way to Piper's bedroom bringing the food slowly as she placed it on the side table quietly. She sat down beside the blonde. Piper was still deep in slumber as she lied down in her front and her arms were under the pillow. Alex took the time to observe her. Piper looked younger in her unconscious state as Alex couldn't help but admire the natural beauty of the blonde, no makeup, she loves her flaws and all. She decided to wake her up after a few minutes. The raven haired woman leaned in and brushed the blonde's hair away from her face as she kissed her gently on the ear.

"Baby..." Alex whispered as she rubbed her right hand at Piper's back soothingly.

Piper moved towards her back as she slowly fluttered her eyes, open. Her blue, still swollen orbs gaze at Alex confused as she silently took in the raven haired beauty. After a few seconds of clarity, Piper was sporting a confused and pained expression. It made Alex exhaled a heavy breath.

"Hey." Alex said as she brushed her hand on Piper's arm.

Piper was still quietly waiting for Alex to say something. She smelled the coffee coming from the bedside table as she gazes at it for a few seconds. She looked at Alex questioning as the raven haired woman only answered her with a smile.

"Happy anniversary, my love. I made you breakfast. I'm so sorry about last night. I know that I'm an ass but you made me worried, Pipes."

Piper exhaled defeated. She was still feeling hurt by Alex's attitude last night but she was also being guilty as she intentionally didn't acknowledge Alex's calls last night.

"I was upset. I don't want to answer and add another issue to fight about." She firmly said, explaining.

Alex exhaled at Piper's dismissing attitude towards her as the blonde felt remorseful about it.

"This is the reason." Alex handed her a blue envelope as the blonde sat properly at the bed and received it.

Piper was about to open when Alex's phone buzzed, signaling a call. The raven haired woman answered it without further ado as the blonde offended expression resurfaces.

'Hi, Tess.'

Piper now furrowed brows was obvious as she made an effort to dis tangled herself to Alex but the raven-haired woman leaned her weight towards the blonde and tightened her hold on her arm and affectionately brushed it. It made Piper calm.

'Yeah, thanks. We're okay now. I'm sure she's going to thank you after this.'

'No need. Don't worry.'

'Okay. Thanks again.'

Alex dropped the call and grinned towards the blonde. Piper was contemplating to either hit her or kiss her.

"What's going on, Alex?"

"Open it." She gestured towards the envelope with her eyebrows.

Piper opened the blue envelope and there were two plane tickets dated that day, going to Clearwater Florida, accompanied by Hilton hotel accommodation and fully paid water sports reservations. Alex reached down towards the floor and handed Piper a bouquet of yellow roses.

"Happy anniversary, love. Tess is a travel agent that Julie referred. I promise you a getaway so here it is. It took some time I'm sorry but here it is now, babe."

"It's dated today and we'll be gone for three days."

"Yes."

"But our stores?"

"I needed this so there's no issue on my part. On yours, I asked Jackie if it is okay and she said three days is no big deal as long as we bring something for her."

Piper laughed at her friend as she couldn't help but feel gladness in her heart as she looked at Alex. She gently held Alex's face closer to hers as the raven haired woman leaned in. She kissed the blonde gently as Piper kept her arms around her shoulders.

"Hmmm...I'm sorry I'm so needy. Happy anniversary, Al." Alex smiled and pecks her.

"I needed to apologize to Tess, then."

"Yeah. You better do."

They laughed once again and Alex leaned in to capture Piper's lips once again. After their brief kiss, Piper pulled her down towards her body. The raven haired woman settled in her warmth as she buried her face in the blonde's neck. They stayed wrapped towards each other for awhile, murmuring sweet things to each other not caring that the world was starting outside.

Piper couldn't believe that it had been a year since Alex came crashing again to her life. She never thought she'll see the woman she loved and lost years ago. She was thankful for whatever it was that brought her back. She felt very emotional as she took in Alex's warmth. She made love to Alex that morning before they catch their flight in the afternoon.

...

In Florida, the couple enjoyed their short time together. They went on surfing, fishing, helicopter flying lesson, exhibits, Dolphin watching in the wild, quiet city stroll at night, satisfying dinners and the rest of their time was spent in the sun and white sands. Alex never melded any work on their time and she only answer text messages or calls if it's from their friends or families, checking on them. Piper made sure that Alex was always covered with sunscreen as she well knew that the raven haired woman has a love and hate relationship with its UV rays.

The highlight of that trip for Alex was the second morning they had spent in the hammock on the beach. She was leaning against Piper making her human pillow but the blonde kept moving, reaching for something behind her.

"What are you doing? You'll flip us over." Alex asked.

The blonde didn't respond instead she just handed Alex a thin square object wrapped in a white glossy paper with blue ribbons. Alex looked at the blonde inquiring.

"Open it." Piper replied.

She couldn't stop smiling as Alex quietly received the gift and read the card that says "Happy Anniversary, Mi amore." The raven haired woman tore the rest of the paper excitedly as Piper couldn't help but giggle at her.

"A vinyl?"

"Yes."

Piper turned the record over and showed Alex a note under its cover.

"You once gave me a list of songs that you want to put in a mixtape as a birthday gift. Those are the songs."

"Uhuh. Why didn't I just give it to you instead?" Alex asked as she didn't recall that memory. Her memory hadn't fully comeback. She sometimes wonders if it ever will.

"Because we were weird prison girlfriends at that time."

Alex laughed audibly as the blonde couldn't help but join.

"Okay. Let's see...Only You - Yaz...You wouldn't like me - Tegan and Sara...The pussy is mine - Miguel...this is so gay!"

"I know! That's exactly what I told you."

They both laughed for a while at the statement. They stared at each other quietly as they recovered. Piper slowly leaned in and kisses Alex. When they released each other the raven haired woman settled on the blonde's embrace once again. She placed Piper's gift at the side as leaned back against her again. They stayed quietly intertwined as they face the gorgeous view of the beach. The breeze of the wind made Alex content and close to dozing off. She wrapped Piper's arms against herself tightly. The blonde affectionately rest her nose on top of Alex's head and kisses it one, after the other.

"I love you, Al." Piper softly whispers as her right arm tightly hugged her and her left caressed her stomach.

"I love you, Pipes." Alex said groggily as sleep slowly claimed her.

A week after their much-needed vacation, the couple settled back into their routine. The raven haired woman was still swamped with work but she managed to balance the needs of work and with Piper.

...

Pages and Brews finally managed to land a new contract for a book signing. The event will take place in three weeks. Jackie managed to sign the deal with the author herself. Piper was ecstatic on their new accomplishment. Her store needed this client as it had been months since their last one. She will handle everything as she promised the author when they met personally on one of the meetings. Plus, she didn't want Jackie to tire herself as she reaches delicate months of her pregnancy. They were meeting the author's publicist in a while as she wasn't able to join them previously due to conflict of schedule. Piper will meet Alex for dinner later as planned as Jackie will be joining them to try the new Thai restaurant, few blocks away.

"What time is she coming?" Piper asked as she settles some paperwork at the table near the bar.

The meeting will be brief as she jus wanted to meet the two women and sort some formalities.

"Who?" Jackie responded as she handed Piper a few stacks of budget documents.

"The publicist?"

"Oh, by 7 pm. It's a brief meeting anyway."

"Okay, good. I can't wait to meet Alex and eat Thai." Piper excitedly said.

"Always can't wait to see the hot brunette with ridiculously deep sexy voice."

"Hey. I never heard you complain before." Piper banter as Jackie chuckled on her.

"Oh, what's her name?"

"The publicist? Wait...I think the file is in the office. Let me get."

"Okay. I'll be at the counter."

Piper sat on the counter stool as Jackie walked towards the office. The blonde heard the bell chime signaling someone walks in.

"Hey, gorgeous."

"Alex. You're early." Piper said as she beamed.

Alex walks towards her as she pecks the blonde.

"Yeah. I finish early today so I decided to come now. Is it fine? I know you have a meeting."

"Of course, silly. Although, no distracting glances please. I need to concentrate." Alex chuckled at her as the blonde smiled. Jackie came back with files in hand.

"Look whose early. Hi, Al."

"Hey, Jackie."

Alex stood beside the blonde as Piper gently dubbed her back. Jackie stood a few feet away from them as she ravages through the file.

"Please, Ms. McHottie Vause do not give any lecherous glances. Ms. Blondie needs her concentration today."

Alex laughed loudly as Jackie couldn't help but chuckle as Piper slightly shove her.

"Okay, Ms. Showing what's the name? We have exactly 5 minutes before she walks in and me calling her a random Jane."

"Oh, right. Sorry. See you're very distracting Alex."

Piper rolled her eyes as Alex continued to wait on interest. Jackie scanned the files once again until she found the name. Piper distractedly massages Alex's nape as the raven haired woman gaze at her with wanting eyes. They whispered random things to each other.

"What again?" Piper repeated as she looked at Jackie and smile. She missed the name as she was busy gazing at Alex's green hypnotizing orbs.

"I said, Stella. Stella Carlin."

Piper froze and stiffen as her smile drops. Alex's gaze lifted from the blonde towards the door as the bell chimed once again signaling someone walks in.

There she stood, Stella Carlin.

* * *

 _Hi, guys! Anyone know what happened about the Calm after the storm fic by wanderingbrowneyes? It seemed to disappear and I can't find it._

 _Anyway, I have to do this and put Stella in the story. Let's see where it goes. It's just a few more chapters remaining for this fic. You may or may not like it but I hope you enjoyed reading this. Thanks for taking the time to read and comment on this story I really appreciate it. Have an amazing day! - T_


End file.
